Assassin's of Love
by Kamimura Kaoru
Summary: THANK YOUKenshin and Kaoru are both Assassins who assassinates criminal all over the world. This is mainly a K x k fic with sidekicks A x M & S x M. So R&R PLS thank you. this is my first fic... so yoroshikun ne..
1. Default Chapter

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but u have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 1: The First Time We Met  
  
December 25, 2001  
  
1.55 A.M  
  
Las Vegas  
  
"Spotted prey at entrance with three lady." Said someone in the dark over to someone over a radio.  
  
"Understood. Get ready to start mission in another 10 secs… Starting from NOW!"  
  
10*9*8*7*…..  
  
The countdown started, while the assassins prepared their weapons. Loading their guns, snipper and checking them for the last time. But only one of them held a Japanese Sword which is also known as a Katana.  
  
*3*2*1  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
**0**  
  
One of the Assassin ran towards their prey in god liked speed. He has already unsheathe his Katana and he was now only a meter less away than him. All the others were hiding and using their snipers just in case the situation got too tied up  
  
Than suddenly he saw one of the ladies who had raven black hair reaching up to her waist, and wore a black gown which actually brought out the beauty in her and brought out the curves in them. She looked at him. At that time her big sparkling, endless blue sapphire eyes looked straight into the narrow slits of the mysterious amber eyes. She smiled. Bowing to him as a respect. She pulled away from the prey who was known as Kanryu. She also motion the other two to move away. Just as this man who had amber eyes was ready to slash Kanryu head off. The three astonishing ladies disappear into the night. He wanted to complete his mission but he suddenly couldn't get his mind of the blue eyes lady. He went after her.  
  
"Where the hell is he going. We are suppose to eliminate KANRYU!! KENSHIN!!" One of the person who was holding the sniper shouted through the radio. But there was no response, there was only silence. "Damn! Well I guess it is up to us than right Aoshi?" Aoshi barely nod his head. The both of them held up their snipers and aimed at their prey. And shot. Bloody screams were heard as it echoed through the crowded street. Aoshi and Sanosuke looked at each other with satisfaction. Both of them decided to follow the so called top assassin in the world named 'Hitokiri Battousai'  
  
Kenshin chased the three astonishing ladies till he met a dead-end.  
  
'What the..' His trains of thought was broken by a feminine voice.  
  
"Looking for us Battousai san?" Kenshin stiffen as he heard the girls movement. But most of all knowing that this girl knew him even shocked him.  
  
'Am I that famous' Kenshin thought. He slowly turned around to find the girl from just now leaning with her back against the wall. She had a mask on her face. While at each of the exit corners, the other two ladies stood with their guns and sniper by their side. He had no interest in the other two. He was interested with the girl in front of him. He allowed his eyes to trace from her mask to her waist where he found two katanas by her side. He strained his eyes further.  
  
'What the…! That isn't a Katana but instead that's two Kodachi. Who the hell are this people and most of all this chick' Kenshin thought through his mind.  
  
"Namae wa?" Kenshin started. He himself was amazed by his own tinge of gentleness in the question.  
  
  
  
"Saa ne… mou wasurechau yo." The girl stated and the sentence was followed by a giggle. Kenshin didn't expect that answer and allowed his anger to take over as no one ever played with Battousai.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to play with you my dear. I repeat what is your NAME?" He exerted his voice louder to point out his question and that he expects an answer.  
  
"I see. You have not much of a patience. No wonder you are known as the top Hitokiri named Battousai ne?" Another giggled followed. But the giggled creased when suddenly a gust of wind blew by and the next thing was finding Battousai right in front of her with his Katana pointing at her. It cut of her breath as she swallowed her fears and anger for letting it happen.  
  
"I repeat, and let this be the last time. Who are you…?" Kenshin said in a low dangerous voice.  
  
"Doll." Followed up to finish his sentence.  
  
The girl's blue eyes slowly changed to cobalt in colour. She looked at him in anger. 'Doll? DOLL?!!'She thought  
  
AN: A bit similar in attitude with Lola bunny from Space Jam… *hehe*  
  
"What do you mean DOLL? I'll show you what this doll's got. Be prepared Hitokiri Battousai!!" With that she jumped away from Kenshin and unsheathe both her Kodachi. She disappear into thin air in a moment.  
  
"MATTE!!!" Kenshin yelled. But to no prevail, before anything could be stop, drops of blood was seen.  
  
  
  
To be cont… (tsutsuku)  
  
  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
hiz… I am new here so pls REVIEW… I will try my bez to work harder to produce better Fanfiction. So yoroshikun ne…  
  
Sore Ja na…  
  
The part where Kenshin called this mysterious person Doll.. sounds a bit like Lola bunny from 'space jam' *hehe*  
  
(Sorry about the previous incident wheni uploaded the wrong chap….  
  
This is the REAL chap1 )  
  
Glossary::  
  
Namae wa? -- Name?  
  
Saa ne… Mou wasurechau yo. -- Who knows… I have forgotten it already.  
  
Matte -- Wait 


	2. The Christmas Gift

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but u have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 2: The Christmas Gift  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Previous: --  
  
"Doll." Followed up to finish his sentence.  
  
The girl's blue eyes slowly changed to cobalt in colour. She looked at him in anger. 'Doll? DOLL?!!'She thought  
  
"What do you mean DOLL? I'll show you what this doll's got. Be prepared Hitokiri Battousai!!" With that she jumped away from Kenshin and unsheathe both her Kodachi. She disappear into thin air in a moment.  
  
"MATTE!!!" Kenshin yelled. But to no prevail, before anything could be stop, drops of blood was seen  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
December 25, 2001  
  
Las Vegas  
  
Blood was dripping at the tip of the Kodachis. Slowly absorbing the scene in front of her, the girl's cobalt eye's changed to the sparkling innocent blue eyes.  
  
"Go…Gomen nasai… watashi…" She started to stammer. She knew little of what to do. Seeing what she has just did, she felt terribly guilty. She quickly went to the sides of Kenshin as she signaled him to seat down so she could tend to his wounds.  
  
She tore the bottom of her dress, in order to wipe off and stop the blood from flowing. She slowly left up the bangs that covered his face. She saw a cross-shape injury on his left cheek with blood coursing down the path which she has created. She wince at the injury.  
  
Kenshin acted strangely calm at that moment. He didn't bother to lift his head up or even move a limb. He than smelled the scent of air around him. 'Jasmine… she smells like Jasmine' Then his trains of thought was broken down to the reality when he heard this girl spoke.  
  
"Ano… Battousai san, I'm really sorry to have hurt you. But please believe me, I mean you know harm. If you want I can ask Megumi there to heal you. She's an expert in both medicine and poison. But I guess no matter what I do this injury will hardly disappear without leaving a scar. I'm sorry" Kenshin merely shook his head.  
  
"Name…" Kenshin started.  
  
Surprised by his action, she smiled.  
  
"Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru. People outside there calls me… Hitokiri Kageyuki. What about you? Hitokiri Battousai is just your nick right?" She answered and asked him another question without taking her eye's off the injury.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, He spoke.  
  
"Kenshin, Himura Kenshin da."  
  
"Sou ka… Ken… shin" Kaoru tried out saying his name.  
  
Kaoru was caught off guard as Kenshin took this time to yank off the mask Kaoru was wearing. Shock by his actions, Kaoru quickly jumped away from Kenshin. Kaoru face didn't lift up from the ground. Than slowly she stated to look up.  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but to feel excitement crawling about his body, as he wanted badly to see this so call Kaoru's face or the so call 'Legendary lady Hitokiri -- Hitokiri Kageyuki'. Many said that no man has ever live to see Kageyuki's face, as she would kill them afterwards, Some said she was hideous, others said she was total beauty. No one knew who and how she looks like. Kenshin was set to find it out, even if it took his life.  
  
But little did he know that Kaoru had another mask on her face. This mask only showed her mouth and eyes.  
  
  
  
"What the hell?" Laughter was followed up by Kaoru. But then gun shots were heard from a distance.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru's head shot up to look and the situation.  
  
"Misao, Megumi… Both of you first go back to our headquarter, I would follow up to the both of you later on. So GO!!"  
  
"Hai!" The both of them said in unison. And in a few seconds, the other two mysterious girl called Misao and Megumi went into the shadow of the night.  
  
  
  
"KENSHIN!!" A guy with black spiky hair shouted towards Kenshin.  
  
"Battousai san, looks like your partners are looking for you. Well I gotta go now. Mata ne" With that she turned around an walked away.  
  
"Matte…" Kenshin called out without knowing the reason why. Kaoru turned around curiously. Than it suddenly dawned on her.  
  
  
  
"SOU DA" Kaoru shouted out to no one in particular. Then she walk slowly towards Kenshin. Unsure of what Kaoru had in mind, Kenshin didn't let his guard down.  
  
  
  
She continued to walk towards him until they were only an inch away. She went up to his ear and whispered "Merry Christmas"  
  
With that she gave him a peck on his injured cheek. Than she pulled away.  
  
"This is my Christmas gift to you. I hope I'll get mine soon. I'll be waiting ne anata."  
  
With that she also disappears into the darkness of the night.  
  
  
  
Sanosuke and Aoshi finally reached Kenshin. Panting heavily Sanosuke said in Between his breath. "That was one heck of a Christmas na Kenshin."  
  
"Aa" was the only reply as he trace his cheek with his fingers where Kaoru just kiss.  
  
'Kaoru, I promise you I'll give you a Christmas gift alright and it's going to be a big one… I promise." Kenshin's lips curved up into a smile.  
  
'Koishii' was what last thing he thought in his mind, before going back to reality.  
  
  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Firstly I would like to say SORRY to all of you readers… I actually uploaded the wrong doc. This is chap 2… GOMEN… pls forgive me… gomen nasai… I would be more be careful next time…  
  
Next I would want to thank all those who reviewed my fic::  
  
Midori Kun - - As I have said I actually up loaded the wrong one… SORRY.. And actually… their headquaters is in Japan… Sorry if it is very confusing… REALLY VERY SORRY… I seem to have disappoint u… haven't i… BUT I promise u… I would try my best to create a better fic… *I promise* so pls dun give up on me… THANKS  
  
Karina Kineshi - -Hi… erm… Sorry I uploaded the wrong chap… Sorry. And the headquarters is in Japan.. sorry for not informing that earlier… SORRY… Thanks for your reviews.. I appreciate it a lot… I would change the way I write… to suit all readers… so pls keep on reviewing my mistakes so I can improve on them THANKS…  
  
Nameless - - Hi… Sorry I uploaded the wrong chap… thanks for the encouragement I would definitely try my best to finish it… THANKS  
  
Hatokirei - - ARIGATOU… *sobz* I am really touched… Actually it wasn't your connection… it was my fault as I uploaded the wrong chap… Sorry and lastly THANKS  
  
Tsuki – sama - - Really?? Thanks… but do help me by pointing out the mistakes so I can change them and produce better fics…. THANKS…  
  
Gspsy – chan - -Thanks… Sorry I uploaded the wrong chap… really very sorry… but I will definitely try and improve my Fic to be a better one… Thanks and pls review on my mistakes.. THANKS  
  
Erm… sorry about my grammatical errors… I'm not so good with English… sorry.. but pls Review and point out My mistakes….  
  
The part when Kaoru had another mask dun you find it a bit like Chichiri *haha*  
  
Glossary:  
  
Sou ka -- Oh I see  
  
Hai – Yes  
  
Matte – Wait  
  
Sou da -- Oh yes  
  
Anata -- Beloved / Darling  
  
Koishii -- Beloved / Darling 


	3. The 2nd time we meet, The mission we 1st...

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but u have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 3: the Second time We Meet, the Mission We First Took on Together  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Previous: --  
  
Sanosuke and Aoshi finally reached Kenshin. Panting heavily Sanosuke said in Between his breath. "That was one heck of a Christmas na Kenshin."  
  
"Aa" was the only reply as he trace his cheek with his fingers where Kaoru just kiss.  
  
'Kaoru, I promise you I'll give you a Christmas gift alright and it's going to be a big one… I promise." Kenshin's lips curved up into a smile.  
  
'Koishii' was what last thing he thought in his mind, before going back to reality.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
January 2, 2002  
  
Back to Japan's headquarters…  
  
"So you actually chased after the so-called 'Hitokiri Kageyuki'?? You expect us to believe that. Oh… man, Kenshin you are a damn bad liar." Sanosuke, the guy with the spiky hair spoke.  
  
"It's up to you whether you want to believe it or not. But I am definitely not lying" Kenshin said in a dangerous low voice as he shot Sanosuke an amber glance. This made Sanosuke stopped breathing until…  
  
"Would the both of you please shut the hell up?!!" Hiko, their superior yelled at the both of them. Kenshin reluctantly looked away from Sanosuke while Sanosuke was thanking god of saving him before he was slashed to bits by the Legend.  
  
"The next mission is up. It is with Katsura. He needs us to…" Before Hiko can finish his question, Sanosuke cut in.  
  
"What does he want now? He is spoiling our plan everytime, what does he want this time round." Sanosuke said in irritation.  
  
"SAGARA!! Do you know why Katsura ask little from us? It is because he has another team like all of you. They are also capable of doing what all of you do most." The three assassins after hearing it looked at each other exchanging shock and confused looks.  
  
"What are three of you still standing there for? We have to reach Katsura's office by 8.00 A.M. So let's get going already!" The four of them moved towards Katsura's office.  
  
**********  
  
In Katsura's office  
  
"What's taking them so long? They are late with a capital L!" Sanosuke yelled out in frustration.  
  
"For your information, we are early, and what do you expect from three girls?" Katsura replied Sanosuke's question in a cool mood.  
  
"Oh ya, sure, let the girls have enough time to pretty themselves up before taking up another mission…" Sanosuke said calmly. Suddenly a lighting bolt strikes the three assassin.  
  
"GIRLS!!" They shouted in unison at Katsura. Being Katsura he closed his eyes due to the loudness.  
  
"You have to do that didn't you?" Katsura exclaimed. By that time the clock strikes 8.05. The door opened and revealed three astonishing ladies.  
  
The first one to enter was a short girl with her hair braided up with a golden clip behind. She wore a tight pinkblouse along with a pair of tight blue jeans. Seeing the first girl walking to her left, Aoshi could hardly tear his eyes of her.  
  
The second to enter was the tallest one among the three of them. She had her hair up to waist line. She wore a tight baby blue short t-shirt, showing off her stomach and a mini red skirt showing of her Slim legs. This time Sanosuke literally drooled at the sight of her.  
  
"Watch it Sagara! I don't want my floor to be dirtied by your saliva. So keep it to yourself." Katsura snapped at him. Sanosuke being caught red- handed of what he had just done just kept quiet as his face went red. The girls giggled at that.  
  
The third one and is also the so called leader among them. She was around the middle height among them. She wore an orange tube with a long dark blue skirt with high slits at the side right up to her upper thigh. She had her hair tied up into a high ponytail. For this time round, it was Kenshin's turn to blush at the sight of her long slim legs along with the curves of her body. He nearly had a nose bleed. Than Katsura started to introduce who was who. He started from the left.  
  
"This is Makimachi Misao, her strength is her kicking power, weapons are Kunais and a shotgun." Misao gave a bow and a slight smile to the guys.  
  
"This is Takani Megumi, her strength is cure and poison, weapon is Artic." Megumi gave a wink at Sanosuke who melt at it and a bow towards the guys.  
  
"Lastly this is the group's leader, Kamiya Kaoru." Kenshin's head jolted up from hiding his blush by looking at the ground.  
  
'It's her!!' He thought.  
  
"She is also known as the 'Hitokiri Kageyuki' our legendary lady assassin. Here in person with all of you. I guess I do not need to tell you her strength, but anyway if you don't know her weapons is a pair of Kodachi." Katsura turned towards the guys after the introduction only to find. The three mens even Aoshi the most emotionless person within them, was shocked and surprised at the beauty killer in front of them.  
  
'What a hot babe!!' was what Sanosuke thought.  
  
'Wow… didn't thought such beauty existed." Was what Aoshi thought.  
  
'She…She's… beautiful… oh Kami sama and she actually KISSED me… and she asked one from me also… oh kami sama that was the best thing you did to me in this 25 years!' was all Kenshin thought when he recognize her.  
  
"Hmmm… you live up to your expectation Kageyuki by being such a beauty and your group… they are all a beauty and as cold as you." Hiko exclaimed. All Kaoru did was just smile at that comment and replied  
  
"Hiko san, please call me Kaoru will do. And Hiko san you flatter me too much and my group." Kaoru finished the sentence of with a bow towards Hiko.  
  
"Well we can have your personal introduction after this meeting at somewhere better off than my office I presumed. So I believe all of you would like to finish this off quick." Katsura said while seating down on his armed chair.  
  
"The mission we need you to co-operate with us is to act as this following girls as their partners to go to a ball in Boston. We need you to find out this criminal named Yukishiro Enishi. He was suppose to be in jail for selling illegal goods and forming up an illegal group of their form. This is unacceptable! He apparently has some connection with someone higher than Hiko and my post, in order to be allowed to leave Japan without any difficulty. You will be going off in a weeks time. So are all of you willing to take up this mission."  
  
"Girls?" The girls just nod their head expressing that they agreed to it.  
  
"Guys?" The guys nod their heads vigorously, expressing their eagerness in taking up the mission.  
  
The girls seeing the scene unfold in front of them could do nothing, but giggled at their childishness.  
  
"Idiots. Why was I being stuck up with you guys… just my luck" was what Hiko had to say to himself after being their superior for more than 5 years.  
  
"Ok… the meeting ends here. Any question would be entertained after 3 P.M. So go. Oh ya! The air tickets would be paid by the company so don't worry about it."  
  
"Hai!" was what the six assassins said as they exited the room.  
  
'This is the second time we met and the first time we took on a mission together.' Kaoru thought to herself as every six of them headed to the cafeteria for the so-called 'introduction'.  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Author's Notes::  
  
Kon'nichiwa!! Yeah I have finished chapter 3… I am still working on chapter 4 so pls wait. Pls Read and Review… If you have suggestion about what I should continue pls go ahead suggest… I look through them and I would think about it… I would than thank you all readers and reviwers in advance.  
  
Sore Ja-ne  
  
Introductions of the character like their strengths, weapons will be said next chap.. maybe some of their past will be revealed, so PLS review and suggestions…  
  
I here by thank you all readers and reviewers.  
  
Here are the ppl I want to thank most:  
  
Gypsy Chan – Thanks for the suggestion. What I had in mind is that in here the girls are having a colder attitude than the guys even worst than Aoshi even if they felt love… The rest I would e-mail u, So prepare to be busy *hehe*. Thanks anyway for the review and encouragement.  
  
Midori-kun – Nonono… u got the wrong idea. I don't find the other reviews harsh instead I did to thank you for correcting my mistakes. Thanks a million. So don't worry about harsh words in my review. I would gladly accept them and change my way of writing in order to write a better Fanfiction to all my readers out there. ^_^  
  
SAGE -- *haha* thanks for the tip and of course also the encouragement. *sobs* so touched… I would sure take up your advice… thanks for being interested also… (reply for chap 1) erm… well for chap 2 Kaoru actually didn't meant to hurt him. She's a bit too SENSITIVE about ppl calling her doll well and this also leads to her past. So stay tune *grins widely* does this help to hang ur readers hat on?? Anyway THANKS A LOT. (reply for chap 2)  
  
nameless – thanks a lot for encouraging me… I'll try my best ne… *smiles* Thanks again.  
  
sync*in – erm… in short I don't really know how to summarize the points in one go… Tell you what… why don't you give me your e-mail add and I will try my very best to tell you what's going on.. ne… anyway thanks for the review ne… 


	4. The Introduction

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but u have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 4: The Introduction  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Previous: --  
  
The girls seeing the scene unfold in front of them could do nothing, but giggled at their childishness.  
  
"Idiots. Why was I being stuck up with you guys… just my luck" was what Hiko had to say to himself after being their superior for more than 5 years.  
  
"Ok… the meeting ends here. Any question would be entertained after 3 P.M. So go. Oh ya! The air tickets would be paid by the company so don't worry about it."  
  
"Hai!" was what the six assassins said as they exited the room.  
  
'This is the second time we met and the first time we took on a mission together.' Kaoru thought to herself as every six of them headed to the cafeteria for the so-called 'introduction'.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
January 2, 2002  
  
In cafeteria  
  
The six of them as always were attracting many eyes towards them as the guys in those normal women workers were so cute, handsome and definitely cool. As for the girls in those normal guys' workers they were gorgeous, stunning, sexy and definitely hard-to-get.  
  
They ignored those stare as usual, and seated on a two row table. Each having three seats each row. The guys sat facing the girls.  
  
Megumi facing Sanosuke  
  
Misao facing Aoshi  
  
Kaoru facing Kenshin.  
  
They fell into silence for a few minutes. The atmosphere between them was as cold as ever. So Kaoru decided to break the silence as the conversation was not going any where.  
  
"So why not Sagara-san, you start first on introducing yourself?" Kaoru asked, while gesturing to Sanosuke.  
  
Sanosuke was being caught off guard, so he had no choice but to talk what he had in mind.  
  
"Oh yes… I would love too. I'm a family man and…" he said as he's hand went through his hair.  
  
"Although I'm a popular man as every girl would be crawling over me, I would definitely stay true to my girl." He said in a very proud voice.  
  
"I'm also…" He abruptly stopped when suddenly someone stomped on his foot.  
  
"OUCH!! What's the damn big deal Aoshi?" Sanosuke snapped at Aoshi who was obviously not listening to his nonsense.  
  
"AOSHI!!! ARE YOU LISTEN…" Sanosuke suddenly realized that everyone in the canteen was staring at him. Sanosuke instantly sat down his chair, hiding his blush.  
  
"Ano... Sagara san… All I need to know is what are your strengths, weaknesses and your weapons. Not all those stuff that you had just said." Kaoru said. Than giggles were followed up after Kaoru spoke to Sanosuke.  
  
"Of… Of course… That was just a warm up… hahaha…Well, hahaha, my strengths is my fist here. My weapons are nylon strings, and a pistol just in case for far-contact." Sanosuke finished nervously.  
  
"Nylon strings?" Kaoru asked curiously.  
  
"Yap. I get them from here." Sanosuke raised up his left hand. And there it revealed a watch-like weapon. Kaoru strained her eyes towards it and found that there was a detachable piece from it. The loop of nylon would then be wound round the victim's neck.  
  
"Oohh... I see..." replied an amazed Kaoru with her eyes wide in astonishment.  
  
"Hee, I like to leave my prey … Breathless…" Sanosuke said with a wide grin on his face while his gaze fell on to Megumi.  
  
The other girls looked away in disgust after hearing the comment except for Megumi who blushed like a young schoolgirl and just shyly looked down.  
  
"Sanosuke… I guess you forgot about the weakness part." Aoshi coolly said as he drank his Mocha.  
  
Sweat ran down Sanosuke's brows as Aoshi tried to prompt Sano about something he didn't want people to know… His recklessness and his outright stupidity to matters of the heart.  
  
"Maybe you want the girls to hear about your MANY wonderful love affairs with countless of beautiful women huh?" said Aoshi with a crooked grin across his face.  
  
"Gulp…. Ah…. Errmm… Yes… Haaaa... Hey enough about me. Let's talk about Mr. Cool here huh? Ha Ha-" A half-hearted smile was all he could manage before a lame attempt to try and change the subject.  
  
"Hmm what women?" asked an inquisitive Megumi, trying to hide her jealousy though in vain.  
  
"Well… I… ok ok I give up! The truth is I'm just lousy with ladies. All my 24 years were spent without a lover OK…" *Sigh* 'Finally let it out' Sano thought to himself. Turning around to look at the others, he saw that all heads were bowed down and shivering. There was even Megumi wiping her eyes…  
  
"Oh come now, no need to cry for me Kitsune." With that he went closer to embrace her.  
  
"BWAAHAAAAHAAAAA…. HAAAHAAA" The whole room exploded with laughter as they learned about pitiful Sanosuke.  
  
"Humph… That's it! One more haha or heehee and I'm out of here." Replied a rather cross Sanosuke as he folded his arms across his broad chest.  
  
"Okay enough about Mr. Rooster head here, Now let me introduce myself- I'm Shinomori Aoshi, a 25 year-old computer whiz. I 'm well versed in all firearms and certainly a marksman with all of them. "After finishing what he had to say he coolly shaped his hand like a pistol and pointed it directly at Misao who just ignored him completely.  
  
"Looks like you and me are in the same boat huh?" smirked Sanosuke who gave Aoshi a nudge in the latter's ribs.  
  
Aoshi just stared at Sanosuke with those ice- cold eyes of his which seemed to pierce his very soul and said in a similar cold voice, "I've got a new toy and haven't tried it out…. Would you want to be the first?"  
  
"Haa…Haa… Eh… See... That's his weakness… He's such a wet blanket at parties. But that's Aoshi for you- Ice Cool" And with that he gave off a sigh of relieve. He fully knew what Aoshi was capable of and shivered at the thought of it.  
  
"Ok… we have both done it Kenshin… So the rest is up to you buddy." Sanosuke shot Kenshin a wink as he talked. Kenshin just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm Himura Kenshin, well I'm also the so called… Hitokiri Battousai. My weapon is a Katana. I guess all of you don't need me to say about my strengths… na?" Kenshin looked up at all of them.  
  
"Ok… I guess that's it than…" Kaoru stood up and finished her drink and stretched her body. The other two girls also stood up and got ready to leave. Just as Kaoru was turning around and walked away she suddenly remembered about the wound she caused at Kenshin's left cheek. Then she turned around and faced Kenshin.  
  
"Anou… Kenshin-san… can I talk to you for a moment outside the cafeteria?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin just nod his head and gave her a faint smile. Kaoru smiled back and walked away with Misao and Megumi.  
  
********  
  
"Some guys ne…" Kaoru smiled at her so-called sister.  
  
"I think that they are irritating and stupid at some point. But in short I think that they are fine." Misao replied as coldly as ever. Misao was the coldest between them all but she was still very kind at heart. But if they were to observe who had the thickest ice wall around their heart… it would be Kaoru. The second would be Misao and the third would Megumi.  
  
"Well… I find the rooster head pretty cute if you ask me." Megumi said towards the girl with a tinge of shyness in her voice. Kaoru and Misao looked towards Megumi.  
  
"Looks like someone's in love ne Misao chan." Kaoru smiled cheekily at Megumi and than wink at Misao  
  
"Sou yo… Kaoru chan." Misao smiling for the first time in the day, grin at Megumi and nudged at her.  
  
"What? Let's just go back and prepare our things ne…" Megumi gave up and sighed.  
  
"Okok… I guess lover girl couldn't take up the pressure." Kaoru said while giggling with Misao as they placed their cups at their respective places. As they exited the café, Kaoru walked towards the wall next to the exit, as she lean at it with her back against it.  
  
"You guys go ahead first… I need to settle things with Battousai." Kaoru said.  
  
"Don't go around killing him or you need to find another partner for the Boston trip… Wakatta?" Misao playfully warned Kaoru.  
  
"Hai Hai… Misao sama… Megumi sama." She laughed along with them as they walked further away from her.  
  
'Haiz… Misao and Megumi are really nice to me… I really owe them… if it wasn't for them… I guess there won't be any legend about a lady Hitokiri named Hitokiri Kageyuki'. What a life saver.' Kaoru thought and smiled at it as she slowly drifted of to what happen to her and who were the angels who saved her.  
  
Just than someone patted her shoulders which brought her back to reality. She turned around to find out that, there he was. Her temporary partner for this mission and maybe her sworn enemy or something else even she herself wasn't sure about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Authors Notes::  
  
Yatta!! Whew really racked my brain to thought of what weapons, strength and weaknesses. Oh ya… Minna Gomen… I didn't mention anything about the past but only a little hint which is the second last paragraph. Pls give me more time… Thank you for the patience… Pls R & R…  
  
Minna… I kinda feeling down… I kinda regret publishing this fic… I find mine kinda sux between other writers…but I want to continue this fic as this is my very FIRST one. I afraid that if the longer the story goes… the worst it gets… I'm not sure if anyone would want to read it than… *sobz* yet I cannot shorten the story as all of them play a crucial part… Minna… please help me… I'm not very sure of what I am doing now… but I would of course continue the story so don't worry…  
  
Ok… let's not talk about that… haiz… I would like to thank all the readers and especially these people. ::  
  
Icez Bluez - - Hi… thanks for the suggestion, well you were the one who suggested this idea about them working together... SO… you really got my greatest THANKS… maybe without you suggesting it in the first place… I wouldn't be sitting in front of the com for hours and writing all this stories which I really hope that it would be loved by all of you ppl out there… So once again… Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^  
  
Gypsy-chan - - Thanks for the encouragement… and of course your suggestion… Maybe I can use it after this mission… *hehe* or maybe in another fic *hehe* well thanks again… you really helped me a lot… Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
chibi-angel - - Well since Kaoru was working for Katsura… I believed that before they go on with a partnership with another group they would be informed and most forehand that Katsura has the mission slip on his hands. This was to make it so that Kaoru and gang got to know this before hand. That's why she knew Kenshin during the first chapter… *wink* erm… is all this making sense?? Anyway thanks for the encouragement… Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
Nameless - - Well… you are quite right about saying that the guys and girls had a 'switch' in personalities [except for Sano and Megumi ::scratches head::]… I was kinda bored about guys being cooler than girls so I decided to let the girls had that cooler attitude first and see how it turns out. Well it turn out quite well as no VIOLENT objections was made… *hehe* This Fic I'm putting Misao having the outer coldness and Kaoru having the inner ice wall… well in short Misao is very cold at the outside and Kaoru is terribly cold in the inside… *get it??* Thanks for the encouragement… thanks for your concern about the pressure part… but it's ok… having pressure makes me write faster and think more but OF COURSE not too much… or you might notice that I would never update again as I might just go CRAZY!! *heehee* Anyway thanks again… Arigatou Gozaimasu… (sorry for being so long winded) ^_~  
  
sync*in - - Hiz… thanks for the praise… I really appreciate it… Arigatou Gozaimasu… =) 


	5. The Belated Christmas Gift

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni Kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but u have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 5: The Belated Christmas Gift  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Previous: --  
  
"Don't go around killing him or you need to find another partner for the Boston trip… Wakatta?" Misao playfully warned Kaoru.  
  
"Hai Hai… Misao sama… Megumi sama." She laughed along with them as they walked further away from her.  
  
'Haiz… Misao and Megumi are really nice to me… I really owe them… if it wasn't for them… I guess there won't be any legend about a lady Hitokiri named Hitokiri Kageyuki'. What a life saver.' Kaoru thought and smiled at it as she slowly drifted of to what happen to her and who were the angels who saved her.  
  
Just than someone patted her shoulders which brought her back to reality. She turned around to find out that, there he was. Her temporary partner for this mission and maybe her sworn enemy or something else even she herself wasn't sure about it.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"What were you thinking about Kaoru san?" Kenshin's amethyst gaze look deep into the blue ones which look so distanced away. Kaoru was shocked as she had never seen Kenshin's amethyst eyes before. She was sure it was amber.  
  
"Kenshin san… your eye's colour… wasn't it gold in colour… I remembered it was the first time we met." Kaoru asked in curiosity.  
  
"Oohh… that… well to tell you the truth, I don't know much about it… If I get too worked up… my eyes tend to change from purple to gold. My original eye colour is purple." Kenshin answered her answer swiftly.  
  
"I see…" Were the only words that came out of Kaoru's mouth as she was amazed by the colour changing.  
  
"So… what did you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Erm… Maybe you would like to go to some other places as your friends there…" Kaoru pointed her finger behind Kenshin.  
  
"Doesn't seem to understand the word… 'ALONE'. Come let's go to the garden." She turned around and started walking.  
  
Kenshin turned his head and glared at his friends. He gave them a 'you-are- going-to-get-it-from-me-later' look. Aoshi and Sanosuke gulped. As they would be out of their mind if they wanted to piss off the legend. After giving them the warning he turned around and followed Kaoru.  
  
"What a stare…" Sanosuke mumbled to Aoshi. Aoshi could not disagree with him at all… as they know what would be the consequences of provoking the Battousai.  
  
********  
  
At the Garden  
  
Kaoru knelt in front of the flowers and smelt them.  
  
'This… this smell… it reminds me of things I do not want to know… things I never want to know.'  
  
"Beautiful flowers aren't they. Being an assassin like us can hardly see such a peaceful scene, na Kaoru san?" Kenshin looked at Kaoru's lithe figure, which was knelt in front of him.  
  
'Humph… you call this peaceful…' Kaoru thought. As she took a deep breath and wore back her usual 'mask'.  
  
"Oh yes… I missed them. I always liked flowers." Kaoru finished of the lie curtly and look towards the sunset.  
  
'I lied… I actually lied to him… Wait a sec! Who gives a damn about him, so what if I actually lied to him? Kamiya Kaoru… needs nobody in her life. I trust no one but me myself. I've been living like this ever since that incident. I don't need anyone."  
  
"Oh yes… Kenshin about the injury on your left cheek how is it?" Kaoru asked Kenshin while her eyes still fixed on the scene of the sunset.  
  
Kenshin turned his head towards Kaoru.  
  
'She seems so far off. I wonder what is she thinking about. She seems so pissed off when I told her about the flowers. I wonder does that gotta do with anything with her past.'  
  
"Well the injury is healing but it seems that it will not leave without signing off with a scar." Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who looked back at him. At that single moment, their eyes locked towards each other. Neither of them could tear their gaze away from each other. Kaoru than started to walk forward towards Kenshin  
  
'Why am I feeling this?? Why am I EVEN walking towards him?? I can't even tear my gaze away from him.'  
  
By now they were about 1 cm away from each other. Both of their eyes never left each other.  
  
'Hmmm… close up I think Battousai looks a bit sexy… SEXY?? Wait… Kaoru… when have you been so DESPERATE… keep cool… breathe… Kaoru breathe… remember… love can never last… only causes pain… never last… only causes hurt and pain… never last, hurt and pain… never last…' with that Kaoru step back.  
  
"Well… I very sorry… if I'm not wrong it would be a cross-shape scar." Kaoru finished off while her brain kept on repeating the words 'never last, hurt and pain'.  
  
"I just get really pis…" Kaoru was being silent by Kenshin as he put a finger on her lips.  
  
'You talk too much for an assassin." Kenshin lips curved up into a feral smile, which shocked Kaoru. Unsatisfied by his warning, she argued back.  
  
"What do you mean 'talk too…" She was being silent again by Kenshin again. But this time he had his lips locked onto hers.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL!!!' Kaoru thought. Although her mind refused the kiss a millionth time, her body refuses to listen. She started to return the kiss as she encircled her hands around Kenshin's neck.  
  
Kenshin reached out to her waist and placed his hands at her hip as he pulled her towards her. They deepen their kiss. Both of them gave in to the passionate kiss. That was until…  
  
"RRIINNGG" Kaoru's cell phone rang.  
  
They broke their kiss. Kaoru quickly turned around and reached into her pocket at her skirt and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
The screen read: MISAO.  
  
Kaoru sigh as she pushed the button to answer her call.  
  
'Just when I was enjoying myself, the 'great' Misao has to interrupt.'  
  
"YES!! Misao… How can I HELP you?" Answered a rather fuming Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin himself was annoyed at the person called Misao for calling. He was enjoying himself and the best part of the kiss was Kaoru was actually returning it.  
  
'Dammit… just when I had the time of my life in 25 years someone had to interrupt it.'  
  
"You don't have to shout Kaoru. Well, I was just about to tell you that Megumi wants to see you about this Boston trip." Misao said in also an annoyed voice as she was being shouted at.  
  
"Okok… Sorry about shouting… I'll be up in a moment ok."  
  
"You better be… This problem concerns the three of us and the guys."  
  
"Ok… ok I got your point already."  
  
"I expect you to be up in 3 seconds"  
  
"Who do you think I am?"  
  
"Well, don't you give me the crap that you can't run faster than a spot car!"  
  
"You expect me to use that technique? Katsura sama is going to kill me for the renovation fees!"  
  
"Ok… Just get up here as fast as possible… bye"  
  
"Bye!" And they both hang up.  
  
Kaoru turned around to find an irritated Kenshin with his hand cross over his chest while tapping his foot.  
  
"Finished?" Kenshin asked while he arched his brows.  
  
"Yar… but I gotta rush up, it seems that they have a big problem. Well… I gotta go then. Bye…" Kaoru turned at walked towards the entrance where they had walked in. Than suddenly a strong firm hold grip her hand as she was being pulled towards some one. Her face hit some one's chest.  
  
"This is my Christmas Gift for you… Koishii…" With that he kissed Kaoru lightly on the lips.  
  
"I guess we are even than." Kaoru said in a sexy voice.  
  
"Yes… but we can do this anytime you want." Kenshin finished his sentence with a wink towards Kaoru  
  
Kaoru pulled away.  
  
"Erm… I gotta go… see you around than."  
  
"Wait… give me your cell phone number. Like this I can contact you faster." Then he reached to his jeans and pulled out his cell phone. Then the both of them exchanged their phones to type in their respective numbers.  
  
After that, they returned back and bid each other farewell as they went separate ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Author's notes::  
  
HellO, well how's this chap?? Pls R & R… Thank you…  
  
Minna… thanks for the review… but don't worry I'll continue to write no matter what… anyways because this is my first fic… and the support and encouragement all of you readers gave me… thanks… I love all of you… *muack* ::sweatdrops::  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
chibi-angel - - Don't worry, Sano will get one soon… maybe very SOON. *Hahaha* Thanks for the e-mail… well… do suggest some ideas for my coming chap.. Thanks… Arigatou Gozaimasu =)  
  
  
  
Icez Bluez - - My dear sempai… Don't worry… I will continue…I also liked the part where Aoshi pointed his so call 'pistol' at Misao. Thanks for the encouragement too… Arigatou Gozaimase ^_^  
  
  
  
nameless - - *haha* I was actually going to put Saitou as their superior… but than again.. I thought Katsura was better… why?? This has gotta do with their past and so on… so I can't say much… *hehe* you wanna know than stay tune… *heehee* Bout Kaoru being cooler than Kenshin… of course there's a reason behind it… again… you have to wait to know 'why?'  
  
Yap! You are right Sano's weapon is actually something like Youji from Weiss Kreuz. *hehe*  
  
Thanks about telling me about unchecking the check box… I didn't saw that… *hehe… I'm blur ain't I* thanks anyway for the encouragement  
  
Well… maybe I would like Kaoru a lot in this fic why?? Cause myself I find her COOL in here… Her strength is actually the both of your favorite techniques plus together… *get it?*  
  
Anyway Thanks again…. Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
Midori-kun - - Thanks… I am really trying to brush up my grammar… haiz… hope to see the results soon… haiz… Do review ne… thanks again… Arigatou Gozaimasu =)  
  
  
  
sync*in - - Thanks a lot… I also find Sano funny there myself… *hehe* Thanks for the encouragement again… Arigatou Gozaimasu =)  
  
  
  
Gypsy-chan - - Sorry if I have confused you… Gomen ne… I'll e-mail you the part about teenage gangs and ruthless assassins… I am ashamed to tell you that my English IS my first language… sorry… my command of English really sux. Again… thanks for your encouragement and I'll try my bez to improve on my writing… *smiles sweetly* Arigatou gozaimasu =) 


	6. Why me?

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni Kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but u have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 6: Why me?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Previous: --  
  
"I guess we are even than." Kaoru said in a sexy voice.  
  
"Yes… but we can do this anytime you want." Kenshin finished his sentence with a wink towards Kaoru  
  
Kaoru pulled away.  
  
"Erm… I gotta go… see you around than."  
  
"Wait… give me your cell phone number. Like this I can contact you faster." Then he reached to his jeans and pulled out his cell phone. Then the both of them exchanged their phones to type in their respective numbers.  
  
After that, they returned back and bid each other farewell as they went separate ways.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Where the Hell is Kaoru? She calls this as fast as possible?" Misao throw up her hands in the air expressing frustration.  
  
"I wonder what is keeping her so damn late. Why can't she do that lat…"  
  
"BBAANNGG!!"  
  
Misao shouting was being cut off by Kaoru's slamming of the door.  
  
"Yes? Misao sama? I thought I heard my name somewhere in your sentence. Do continue." Kaoru said in a very child-like voice as she walked pass her to reach her bed. She sat on the bed and sigh at the silence she was receiving.  
  
"This had better be good Misao, Megumi." When she finished her sentence she jolted her head up looking at the both of them not with the blue sparkling eyes but instead deadly cobalt eyes met with theirs.  
  
"Well… someone tell me this instant what's the big PROBLEM that concern both parties of the guys and US?" Kaoru started saying with a wee bit of anger rising in her.  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
No answer was given. Kaoru sighed again. Than she looked at Misao.  
  
"Misao?" Kaoru demanded an answer although her intention was asking them.  
  
Misao said nothing, then she pointed her finger at Megumi. Kaoru followed her direction and looked straight into the cinnamon brown eyes.  
  
"Ok… Ok… I got your point. Some friend you are, Misao." Megumi complained. Looking at Misao. Misao only gave back Megumi a silly smile only they have seen before never to others.  
  
Megumi sighed as she looked towards Kaoru and answered her question. Knowing she would be in for a shouting she took a deep breath and continue.  
  
"Well… It's just that… I don't think we have any suitable apparel for the mission. You don't expect us to wear our normal clothes do you?" Megumi let out a breath of relieve after finishing her sentence. She then looked at Kaoru with innocent eyes, praying to god not to let her go berserk.  
  
"That's all? That's ALL? That's what you call a big damn PROBLEM?? You… you…" Kaoru soften a bit as something dawned on her.  
  
"You…"  
  
"I…??" Megumi asked Kaoru as she thought.  
  
'Maybe she won't scold me.'  
  
"You… you maybe right in a sense." Kaoru finished of her sentence with a little giggle at the end to let off the tension she made up.  
  
"Well… we can't have the guys wearing the same black outfits. We are not going to assassinate the so call Enishi once we see him." Kaoru added with a smile spreading across her face.  
  
"We are not?" Misao and Megumi asked in unison.  
  
"Of course we are NOT. Katsura sama told us about investigating him for a few weeks, this meant that Katsura sama wants to give him another chance to repent over his past mistakes.  
  
"But… Katsura sama said that the crimes he made was unforgivable… remember?" Misao tried to help Kaoru regain her memories.  
  
"So?" Kaoru asked. Leaving Misao and Megumi dumbfounded. Knowing that they will be asking for answers she continued.  
  
"I mean… Ok… let's take for example. In 10 mission, we actually needed to complete 6 or to the most 8 of them, while the rest we were forced to let it go unless we had some hard evidence to proof that the prey is still intact with crimes. Am I right?" Kaoru asked them back.  
  
"Thinking about that… you are quite right about it." Misao said looking at Megumi while Megumi nodded.  
  
"Well… let's just hope that Enishi would be one of those where we have to let go."  
  
"Why?" Misao asked curiously.  
  
"What do think I am? I killing machine. Yes of course I am a Hitokiri, but do you really think I like to KILL? To see people die right in front of me? Oh come on Misao!" Kaoru tried to put some sense into Misao's brain.  
  
"Oh… ok… I agree with you." Misao said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well? Since the both of you here are finished talking… can we go and get some appropriate apparel for the ball? And who is able to contact those guys?" Megumi asked in frustration as she waited a long time to ask her questions.  
  
"Well… I have Battousai's cell phone number… and I suppose…y…o…u…" Kaoru stopped as she sense those eyes staring at her. Than her eyes were as wide as saucers, as she knew what they were thinking instantly.  
  
"NONONO!! It isn't what you think it is…" Kaoru stated  
  
"Then what is it Kamiya san?" Misao and Megumi teased.  
  
"…"  
  
"Oohh… the great Kageyuki sama can't talk eh?" Megumi decided to take her revenge on her friend for teasing her about her being a lover girl with that tori atama.  
  
"…"  
  
"Come on… talk Kamiya, you don't have to be shy you know…" Misao went forward and hang her arm around Kaoru shoulders.  
  
"Or do you want us to help you talk? Right Megumi… we are willing to." Megumi knowing what Misao meant could only nod vigorously as she giggled away.  
  
"What…" Before Kaoru could finish her question, Misao and Megumi threw her onto the bed and started tickling her.  
  
Laughter filled the room.  
  
"HAHAHA… Stop… Misao… Megumi… hahahaha…. Please stop….hahaha" Kaoru said between her laughs and breath to persuade her friends to stop.  
  
"So? Kaoru are you going to talk about how you got Himura's number… huh? Huh? HUH?" Misao and Megumi went on tickling Kaoru. Kaoru toppled over the bed and Misao along with Megumi climbed on top of her and started tickling her more.  
  
Both Misao and Megumi's hand went all over Kaoru's body. Suddenly they stop. A pair of eyes was looking at them.  
  
"Erm…" Was all that was muttered through the mouth of the person who saw what happen.  
  
"The… door… wasn't… lock…"  
  
Sano stood there frozen as he slowly absorbed the scene in front of him. Misao's hands were at Kaoru's waist and Megumi's hands were at Kaoru's tummy and her upper thigh. He was in utter shock.  
  
"and I just thought to drop by… and talk to you babes about what the guys told me about. I didn't mean to barge in at such inappropriate time. I'm Sorry…" Sanosuke continues.  
  
"I didn't know that three of you were busy… I think I better go first… erm… don't worry I won't tell the guys about it… Do continue… Bye." Sanosuke turned around and walked towards the door which he had just entered.  
  
Before he could walked to the door he was being pounded on and before he knew it. Three beauties were seated straddled on his back.  
  
'Oh kami sama, why me?' was all Sanosuke thought as when he saw the door slowly closing in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
He||0, pls R & R thank you…  
  
Erm… Well I know… this chapter doesn't have any actions in it… so pls bear with it… The next one would be better than this… So pls don't give up on me.. ne… oneigaishimasu… Pls give me suggestions on chap 7… ^_^x  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
sync*in - - haha… well I just thought that maybe Battousai was more impatient than the Rurouni. Am I right?? I also love it that way… well… anyway thanks for reviewing…. Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
Relena Maxwell - - Well… don't worry about Kaoru… I have set up something like what you have thought off. *hehe* Great minds think alike.. *haha* well…sorry for flattering myself… anyway thanks… Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
Tan Kimiko - - REALLY?? You are willing to help?? THANKS!! Well… let's work hard together on our fics.. ne… You are one of my favourite authours also.. *hehe* Thanks anyway… Arigatou Gozaimasu =)  
  
  
  
Gypsy-chan - - Thanks for supporting… erm… well about the suggestion I thank you greatly. Thanks a lot.. Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
dfourthhorseman - - Thanks for the encouragement… I'll try my very best to do as you say… Thanks again… Arigatou Gozaimasu… =) 


	7. Before The Shopping Trip

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni Kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but u have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 7: Before The Shopping Trip  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Previous: --  
  
"and I just thought to drop by… and talk to you babes about what the guys told me about. I didn't mean to barge in at such inappropriate time. I'm Sorry…" Sanosuke continues.  
  
"I didn't know that three of you were busy… I think I better go first… erm… don't worry I won't tell the guys about it… Do continue… Bye." Sanosuke turned around and walked towards the door which he had just entered.  
  
Before he could walked to the door he was being pounded on and before he knew it. Three beauties were seated straddled on his back.  
  
'Oh kami sama, why me?' was all Sanosuke thought as when he saw the door slowly closing in front of him.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"What is taking Sanosuke so long? He has been gone for hours… and no signs of him… Do you think something had happen to him?" Kenshin asked half worried and half angry.  
  
"Relax, Himura… I think Sano will be fine… If something had happened… I guess we'll be the first one to know… besides… we are only a story different from the ladies room… what could be wrong." Aoshi said coolly as usual as he sip his tea in pleasure.  
  
"RRIINNGG!!" Kenshin's cell phone rang and vibrated violently at the same time.  
  
"WHAT NOW??" Kenshin shouting in frustration as his friend was no where to be seen. He walked briskly towards the dining table where he last left his cell phone. He took it up and looks at the screen to see who called.  
  
The screen read: KAORU  
  
He was shocked and at the same time happy to receive her call. He quickly presses the button to answer it. Aoshi just looked at Kenshin confusedly and curiously as the phone call might contain any of his friends information. Kenshin cleared his voice.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Kenshin acted as normal.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Kenshin san? It's me… Kaoru…" came the beauty's reply in a soft voice.  
  
"Oh… how can I help you?" Kenshin tried his very best not to go crazy and suppressed his feelings with his coldness in his voice as he acted like a gentlemen.  
  
"Erm… Kenshin san… I have something that belongs to you with me… would you like to come and collect it? Or would you want me to throw it to the rubbish bin Kenshin san?" Kaoru said in a cool voice.  
  
"What? I didn't really catch what you meant." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Oh… I see… just a moment please…"  
  
"KENSHIN!! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT!!! KENSHIN I AM SERIOUS!!! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!" Sanosuke shouted through the phone.  
  
"Sano?" Kenshin said while looking at the phone.  
  
"Yap… So Kenshin san are you coming down to collect your partner?" Kaoru said in annoyance.  
  
"O…Ok… I'll be there right away." Kenshin quickly hang up the phone and beckoned Aoshi to follow him as he opened the door.  
  
"I think I know where Sano is… right now." Aoshi just kept quiet and followed him.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
"HEY!! LOOK WHERE YOU ARE SHOOTING YOUR BLOODY KUNAI!" Sanosuke shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Shut up Sagara… and stop moving… if that apple ever touches the ground, your head follows it destiny Sagara." Misao said in a cool voice as she aims the next kunai. She was about to shoot the next round of kunai, when…  
  
"Knock…Knock"  
  
"Che… just when I could have some one to practice one… Battousai and that stupid arms man have to interrupt my fun. Now I know why all of you are partners. Same stupid timing." Misao complained as she kept her kunai and stood up and walked towards the window and sat down.  
  
Kaoru just shook her head and went to the door. She opens it. And true enough, there revealed two men who are the partners of Sanosuke. She gestured them to come in.  
  
"Douzo… your friend is over there." Aoshi and Kenshin looked to where Kaoru pointed towards to. To their surprise, they found Sanosuke being tied to a chair, an apple on his head and a few kunais were found behind him at the wall.  
  
"Sano…" was the only words that came out of Kenshin's mouth as he was amazed by the girls of capable of doing such a job… and not to anyone normal but to Sanosuke.  
  
"Would you mind if the both of you would some how help me out here instead of standing there and see what's going on." Sanosuke yelled at his friends as he was pissed off by his friends for being late to his 'rescue'.  
  
"We came here to help not to hear your stupid complains Sagara… so show some gratitude." Aoshi said in a cold voice as he followed Kenshin and helped him untie Sanosuke.  
  
He walked towards the wall which had several kunais stuck into it. He was the amaze at the accuracy Misao had. All the kunai's were about only 1 cm away from Sanosuke's head.  
  
'Wow… what accuracy she has… and I thought I was the only one here to have good accuracy.'  
  
He took all the kunai out of the wall, and walked towards Misao who had already notice of his presence.  
  
"What do you want?" Misao said curtly as usual to all guys. Aoshi just smile at the scene he is receiving.  
  
"Well… I just thought you wanted this back." Aoshi opened his hand which revealed the 5 kunais that she had used at Sanosuke.  
  
"You have great accuracy for a girl." Aoshi added. That sentence literally pissed Misao off.  
  
"Whatever you guys can do… I see no reason why a girl can't. Don't ever underestimate what girls can do especially the three of us. We are capable of giving you nightmares beyond your imagination… This is just a warning, and don't take it for granted… Shinomori san." Misao finished the sentence as she turned away from Aoshi and snatched away those kunais in his hands.  
  
Kaoru went towards her bed and sat down along with a pissed off Misao and Megumi.  
  
"I heard from your friend there that all of you have a big problem? What is it that you have to consult us? If it is about how and what a girl feels… sorry… you are not welcome… anything besides that are welcomed so?" Kaoru finished the sentence and looked up to the guys only to see them seating on the floor.  
  
"Well… we were expecting Sanosuke…" Kenshin shot a 'you-are-dead' look and continued.  
  
"… to ask all of you here… whether you had the suitable apparel for the Boston trip and if the answer was 'no', we were wondering whether all of you would like to go with us each separately." Kenshin finished off with a relieving sigh.  
  
"So… Kenshin san… you are asking a date from us? Each?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Yes… Sano likes to have Megumi san there to go with him alone…" Kenshin said while gesturing towards Megumi.  
  
"…while me and Aoshi is willing to go with any of you girls. So?" Kenshin asked hoping that Kaoru would say that she would one to go with him.  
  
"I object!" Misao suddenly said as she stood up from the bed.  
  
"I can do my shopping myself… I do not need the guys help." Misao added.  
  
"Misao…" Kaoru pulled her sister down.  
  
"I need to talk to you for a moment about this." Kaoru whispered to Misao's ear. Misao only nodded her head as her frown deepens.  
  
"Erm… guys would you excuse me and Misao for a moment. Thank you very much… Megumi would keep all of you entertained." Kaoru finished while shooting an apologizing glance towards Megumi as she pulled Misao out of the room.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Outside the room  
  
  
  
"What is it Kaoru? You can't expect me to go shopping with that arms man are you?" Misao said in a pleading voice.  
  
"Misao… he does have a name you know… if you have forgotten… I would be gladly remind you… it is Shinomori Aoshi. So stop calling him 'that arms man' or 'this arms man'." Kaoru said in a serious voice.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts… anyway which smart alex told you that you were going with Aoshi san?" Kaoru asked as she arched her brows.  
  
Misao hearing what Kaoru said quickly jolted her head upwards which nearly sprained her neck.  
  
"It is either you come with me or the four of us go together." Kaoru said as she flashed a smile towards Misao.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Have I ever lied to you before?" Kaoru asked her in a serious voice yet it brought a tinge of gentleness in it.  
  
"Don't worry… it will turned out fine… I promise ok…" Kaoru said while patting Misao's head.  
  
"Oh… alright… I'm going because of you, nothing more, and nothing less." Misao gave in as she knew, she can never win an argument over Kaoru.  
  
"Let's go back in and tell them the good news ne?" Misao only nodded her head as she and Kaoru turned towards the door and opened it.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Back in the room  
  
Megumi, Sanosuke, Aoshi and Kenshin were still as quiet as before as there was no conversation.  
  
"Click" The door closed.  
  
Everyone look towards the door to find a smiling Kaoru and a emotionless Misao.  
  
"Well Kenshin… why not…" Kaoru stopped as she sat down on her bed again and continued.  
  
"Why not… You, Aoshi, Misao and me go to the shopping trip together… the more the merrier. But since Sagara san and Megumi wants to be ALONE… I guess we won't have them in the shopping trip with us than. So is this settled?" Kaoru asked as she covered her mouth as she yawned to emphasize that they were tired and needed rest as it was already 12 midnight.  
  
"It'll be fine… Whenever you are ready just call my cell phone and we will be here as fast as possible." Aoshi only nodded his head to express agreement.  
  
"Than I guess we will make a move first than. Good night." Kenshin, Aoshi and Sanosuke headed for the door. Sanosuke turned back and make a gesture of a telephone towards Megumi… expressing that he would call her. Than after that he turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
"What a night… Well… I'm going to bed… what about the both of you…" Kaoru turned around to find Megumi and Misao lying on her bed pretending to sleep under her blanket.  
  
"Why you…" Kaoru quickly switched off the lights and ran to her bed to get back her rightful place.  
  
  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
YAPPIE!! I have finished chap 7… *smiles* so happy…well please R & R…. thank you… There are more to come… *hehehe*  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
nameless = You wanna know why u still have to login last time?... *you are gonna strangle me* I forgot to save changes… *hehehe –laughs nervously* well… I have already saves the changes and I think u can now review without signing in… SoRrY FoR InCoNvEnIeNcE. Thanks for the review… and suggestions…. The only hint I can give you for Kaoru past is…. It is going to be very sad….well….it would be SOMETHING like Omi's past but not exactly… I have added in some more things to let her hate guys more than anyone would… well… the rest is up for u to chased after… *hehe* Anyways thanks again… Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_~  
  
  
  
sync*in = thanks for the review…. Arigatou Gozaimasu =)  
  
  
  
chibi-angel = well… u have asked me… why did I named this fic as 'Assassin's Of Love' Well… like what u have said… assassins are cold blooded, strong in emotion and distance. But to me… assassins are just people who hide their feelings… they are only cold and ruthless when they faced their enemies… isn't it? Why would they be cold towards the person they like. You may say it is because of the blood they have shed…. Well… I don't really think that way… to me… Assassins become assassins because they want to achieve something… like for an example to kill one particular guy to have assassinate his or her family… *erm… u get what I mean?* I don't really think they would go around assassinating ppl for no main goal or target. Unlike for the Tokugawa era *is it rite??*… it is different… they have the same goal… to change into a new era, while I think in the modern times… assassins would not have the same thinking… some may have different.. don't they?? I wrote this fic partly because I want to emphasize that Assassins isn't what they think they are…. I believe they have an affectionate heart too… don't they?? Anyway thanks for the suggestions and reviews… Arigatou Gozaimasu…. =)  
  
  
  
Gypsy-chan = Thanks for the encouragement and reviews… Arigatou Gozaimasu =)  
  
  
  
Tan Kimiko = I love the fic 'Night of the Vampires' really COOL… you do have a great fic there… so don't worry… I think you would do a better job than I do…. You keep it up too…. Thanks for the encouragement… and reviews… Arigatou Gozaimasu =) 


	8. The Shopping Trip

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni Kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but u have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 8: The Shopping Trip  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Previous: --  
  
"It'll be fine… Whenever you are ready just call my cell phone and we will be here as fast as possible." Aoshi only nodded his head to express agreement.  
  
"Than I guess we will make a move first than. Good night." Kenshin, Aoshi and Sanosuke headed for the door. Sanosuke turned back and make a gesture of a telephone towards Megumi… expressing that he would call her. Than after that he turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
"What a night… Well… I'm going to bed… what about the both of you…" Kaoru turned around to find Megumi and Misao lying on her bed pretending to sleep under her blanket.  
  
"Why you…" Kaoru quickly switched off the lights and ran to her bed to get back her rightful place.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Hmmm…" Kaoru woke up as she stretch her arms and body and then look at her side. There was Misao on her left and on her right… nothing.  
  
"Megumi sure was desperate for being alone with that Tori atama." Kaoru got out of bed and went to have a shower and to prepare herself for the day.  
  
'Hmmm… 5 more days to meeting the so call Enishi… I wonder what kinda of man he is.'  
  
After her bath, she wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out, she went towards Misao's direction and woke her up.  
  
"Misao, wake up its morning already." Kaoru said in a soft voice.  
  
"Argh… do I have too? It's so early." Misao complained as she hope that Kaoru would let her have her sleep.  
  
Frustrated, Kaoru took the alarm clock and put it in front of Misao.  
  
"Misao sama… now the time is 10 in the morning. We have an appointment today… so get your ass in the bathroom now!" Kaoru said pointing to the bathroom door. Misao arched her eyebrows.  
  
"Is that a command or a suggestion?" Misao asked. Angry and irritated Kaoru literally dragged Misao to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"BOTH!" Kaoru answered her question as she walks towards the wardrobe.  
  
She opened the door to reveal all her clothes that she as wore before.  
  
'Hmm… what should I wear?" Kaoru said while her hand went through those clothes.  
  
"This looks like a nice one." Kaoru picked out a baby blue dress. She tried posing with the dress as she look in the mirror.  
  
'Not bad… ok this will do.' Kaoru thought as she slip into her under garment and then she took off the towel. She then slip into the dress.  
  
'Hmm… better than I thought." Kaoru started posing like a model in front of the mirror until Misao came out of the bathroom and said.  
  
"So? Finished already? Now it's my turn to get dress right?" Misao asked her sister.  
  
"…Oh… sure." Kaoru moved out of the way and to the phone.  
  
"I'll message Battousai first so that they too can prepare." Kaoru said as she finished typing the message and was starting to search for Kenshin's number.  
  
'Ah… found it!' She pushed the button to send… She waited for Kenshin to reply her message.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
While…. In the guy's room.  
  
  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi were already ready and were sipping tea.  
  
Kenshin wore a dark blue suit with a violet collar tee with a pair of black pants. They colours were very matching thus bring out the red in his hair.  
  
Aoshi wore a black suit, black collar tee and a pair of black pants. To him it was fine as he loved the colour. In the suit, there was his own created pistol which he had refused to leave it at home.  
  
"Do you really need to bring that pistol along? I mean… we are going on a shopping trip, we aren't really going down the street to assassinate people you know?" Kenshin said while trying to persuade his friend again.  
  
"No… I am not leaving without this pistol. Never!" Aoshi replied.  
  
"Fine… then I'll have two pretty gorgeous women with me today. Without you there I can ask them out again." Kenshin said smoothly as he sips his tea.  
  
Aoshi sweat dropped.  
  
"Ok…ok I'll leave it at home ok." Aoshi gave in to Kenshin's persuasion but was actually more like threats to him.  
  
"Beep Beep." Kenshin's phone beeped.  
  
The screen read: MESSAGE RECIEVED  
  
"Well, here we go." Kenshin said while pushing the button to read the message.  
  
The message read:  
  
Ohayou ~ Please be here in another 5 minutes… me and Misao are ready. Please reply if you are ready. *muack*  
  
Kaoru  
  
Kenshin smiled at the message and started replying.  
  
"Let's go Aoshi… we have girls waiting."  
  
"Aa…" Aoshi followed behind Kenshin as he locked the door.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Back to the girl's room  
  
"Beep Beep." Kaoru's cell phone beeped.  
  
The screen read: MESSAGE RECEIVED  
  
She pushed the button to read.  
  
The message read:  
  
We are coming to get you now.  
  
Kenshin.  
  
She smiled as she slips her cell phone into her white handbag. While beckoning Misao, who wore a sexy black dress.  
  
"Just a moment." Misao was busy packing her cell phone and 'things' into her handbag.  
  
'I guess this will do.' Misao thought as she went to the door way and wore her high heels along with Kaoru.  
  
When they finished everything the door bell rang.  
  
'Well… at least they have a good timing now.' Both Kaoru and Misao thought.  
  
Kaoru opened the door only to revealed two good-looking men standing in front of them.  
  
'Wow… sweet.' Kaoru thought.  
  
'Hmm… close up… this arms man ain't that bad looking after all.' Misao thought.  
  
'Woo… I didn't know Kaoru was such a beauty… WAIT… she as always been one but this is beyond description.' Kenshin thought  
  
'Oohh… this Kunai girl is better than I thought.' Aoshi thought.  
  
"Erm…" Kaoru started to break the silence.  
  
"Would the both of you move out of the place so that Misao and I can like get out of the room?" Kaoru stated while putting her hands on her hips expressing her frustration.  
  
Soon they were out of the building and to the shopping mall.  
  
  
  
************  
  
At the shopping mall  
  
The four of them went to the most elegant mall, where they sold different kinds of gowns for the ladies and suits for the guys.  
  
"Kenshin san… Aoshi san what about looking for the suits for the both of you first… That shop over there." Kaoru said in a gentle voice as she pointed towards the shop.  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin just followed behind the girls who were chatting happily away. When they were walking to the shop, the girls had attracted many eyes towards them especially men's eyes. But unfortunately for the men, Kenshin and Aoshi literally glared an 'Another-look-and-you-are-dead-buddy' glare. Those men immediately took the hint and continue their shopping.  
  
Satisfied Kenshin and Aoshi started to talk to each other.  
  
"Aoshi… did you brought your credit cards out?" Kenshin asked softly but lound enough for Aoshi to hear, as he searched for his.  
  
"Talking about it, I think I brought them out." Aoshi went to his wallet and check.  
  
Fortunately, they have brought them out.  
  
"Well, it sure is a large sum to pay to call these gorgeous out." Aoshi said.  
  
"Yap…that's the price." Kenshin replied with a sigh.  
  
"Guys?" Kaoru asked while she stopped.  
  
"Here's the shop for suits." Misao added curtly as usual.  
  
"Come on! Let's go in and check it out!" Kaoru continued as she pulled them in.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
In the suit's shop  
  
  
  
"Can I help you ladies?" The sales man came asking Kaoru and Misao.  
  
"Oh… we are looking coats for them." Kaoru said while pointing towards Kenshin and Aoshi.  
  
"Hmm… I think this will suit him." The sales man took out a black Armani coat and a black slacks and a black collar tee along with a silver tie and he handed to Kaoru.  
  
"Wow… I think Kenshin will look great on this. Go and try it Kenshin." Kaoru said while handing the clothes to him. Kenshin could only nod and took the clothes while going to the fitting room.  
  
"As for you..." The sales man looked at Aoshi then the sits again. He took out a dark blue Armani coat and dark blue slack with a grey collar tee along with a black tie.  
  
"I think this will do." The sales man handed the clothes over to Misao. Then Misao walked towards Aoshi.  
  
"I think this looks fine on you." Misao added while handing the clothes to him.  
  
"Aa… thanks." Aoshi took the clothes and headed towards the same direction Kenshin just headed not long ago.  
  
"Now for you ladies… follow me." The sales man beckoned for them to follow.  
  
"I just got the right gowns for both of you." The sales man stop as the girls entered into the gown's section.  
  
"Oh my god! They are beautiful…" Kaoru and Misao said in unison. Kaoru stepped forward to a simmering white gown as she allowed her hand to feel the fabric.  
  
"So smooth." Kaoru could only say those words.  
  
"A good choice there my lady… this gown is made in Italy. Isn't it the most elegant thing you have seen in your life?" The gown seems to have a life on its own. It attracted Kaoru to it. Even though no one was wearing it, the gown seem to have its own curves and elegance. Kaoru loved it.  
  
As for Misao she fell in loved with a sparkling dark blue gown.  
  
"Kirei…" was all Misao could say at that moment.  
  
"Ah…That's a Good choice too. This is made in France. So do the both of you want to try it on?" The salesman asked. The both of them could only nod their head expressing agreement.  
  
Then they followed the salesman the direction to wear the guys just went with their gowns in their hands.  
  
When they reach there they could only found two fine looking gentlemen each in their respective clothes.  
  
"Wow" was the words that came out of the two ladies mouth.  
  
"So… how do I look?" Kenshin asked posing in front of Kaoru.  
  
"You look perfect." Kaoru said with a smile on her face.  
  
"What about me?" Aoshi asked in annoyance as he was being neglected.  
  
Misao then walked up to him and tipped toe. And whisper into his ears.  
  
"You look perfect too." Then she disappears into one of the fitting room. Kaoru's smile could only widen as she saw Misao slowly opening out to him. She too went into the fitting room to try on her gown.  
  
"You two are sure very lucky." The salesman said while his eyes were fixed on the doors of the fitting room.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kenshin asked as he didn't quite understand what the salesman said.  
  
"Aren't they your girl friends?" The sales man asked.  
  
"You guys look matching." The sales man added.  
  
Both Aoshi and Kenshin blushed at the terms 'girl friends', 'matching'.  
  
"Aa…" were the words that came out of both Kenshin and Aoshi mouth.  
  
Then they fell into awkward silence waiting for girls to come out.  
  
  
  
******* 10 minutes later*******  
  
The girls came out together. Misao in sparkling blue and Kaoru in simmering white. Both of the gowns they wore brought out the blue in their eyes and black in hair in their hair.  
  
Both of the guys even the sales man stared at them, with their mouth partly opened. Misao and Kaoru looked at each other and started complimenting about each other dressing.  
  
"Misao… you look astonishing."  
  
"Kaoru… you look beyond imagination… you are stunning." After complimenting each other they look at the boys.  
  
"So? How do we look?" Both Kaoru and Misao asked both Aoshi and Kenshin for their opinions.  
  
"Kirei…" Aoshi said.  
  
"We meant that you are both very beautiful in that dress. Would you like that to be the gown to go to Boston?" Kenshin answered and asked another question.  
  
Both Misao and Kaoru could only nod the head. And for the first time in their trip, Misao smiled. A smile that came from her heart.  
  
"Ok… would you please wrap those gowns up after they took it out along with these coats?" Kenshin said while handing the salesman both Aoshi and his clothes.  
  
"Yes… sir." The salesman quickly went to the cashier. While Kaoru and Misao went to change back to their former attire. Kenshin and Aoshi just waited for them.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Out of the shop  
  
All of them had their suitable apparel and were all hungry.  
  
All four of them were now chatting happily, even Misao stopped her rude comments about the guys and talked to them normally. They laughed their way down the road until a young boy knocked into Kaoru.  
  
"Gomen nasai." The boy apologizes. Kaoru shook her head and patted the boys head.  
  
"It's ok… just watch where you are running next time ne… sore ja ne…" Kaoru stood up and started to continue to walk.  
  
"Wait…" the boy started. Kaoru turned around and looked at the small boy.  
  
"Nani?" Kaoru asked once again kneeling in front of him.  
  
"Are you Hitokiri Kageyuki?" Hearing her nickname she was utterly shocked so were the others.  
  
"Who are you? Who asked you here? What do you want from me?" Kaoru stood up again and looked down towards the trembling little boy.  
  
"Someone asked me to give you this letter… please don't kill me…" The boy started to sob.  
  
Kaoru seeing the fear she impacted in such a young boy felt guilty. She knelt in front of him once more. Wiping away the young boy's tears. She took the letter from the boys head.  
  
"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you. Don't worry… no one will kill you I promise. Ne…" Kaoru smiled her sweetest smile to the young boy.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. And thank you for sending me this letter. Don't tell anyone about you meeting Kageyuki ok..." Kaoru added. The boy smiled as he ran away happily as he turned back and smiled to Kaoru as he waved goodbye to the fearful assassin.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes for a brief moment, and then she opened the letter. It read…  
  
Hi doll,  
  
Wooo…so you have a new boyfriend… Does he know what happen to you the past 6 years? You want me to talk to him? Oohh… if you want to meet me you have better reach the roof in 10 minutes or bye-bye…  
  
Love,  
  
Kojirou.  
  
Kaoru crushed the paper as her eyes changed to the deadly cobalt blue. She was crushing the paper until her knuckles were white. She looked towards Misao.  
  
"You brought your Kunais didn't you along with a pistol?" Kaoru asked  
  
Misao was shocked that she knew. She barely nodded her head.  
  
"Give them to me now."  
  
"But…"  
  
"This is a command Makimachi!" Kaoru said in a deadly cold serious voice that even Misao was shocked to hear.  
  
Misao gave Kaoru her handbag, and looked down on the floor.  
  
"I'll be attaining some business, so the three of you first go back." Kaoru turned around and started walking. Kenshin grabbed her hand.  
  
"Who's Kojirou?" Kenshin asked out of curiosity and jealously.  
  
"Let go of my hands now Battousai! I have no time to play with you. And this is none of your business. You have better keep your nose to yourself." Kaoru turned around to find a shocked Kenshin.  
  
As soon as Kenshin let her go, Kaoru started to run up to the staircase and up wards to the roof.  
  
"We've gotta stop her…" Misao started to plead them for the first time.  
  
"Please we've gotta stop her or someone will be killed." Misao plead again. Kenshin knew what she meant and so took off towards Kaoru.  
  
'Damned she's fast.' Kenshin thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued (tsutsuku)  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Authous Notes::  
  
WAI WAI!! Sorry this is a LONG chapter.. but hope you like it… the mood is starting to change back to drama than comedy. So pls R&R thank you…  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
chibi-angel = thanks for understanding… I was afraid that it might sound lame… but that's what I feel for assassins… thanks for supporting me and helping me… thanks for the encouragement… Arigatou Gozaimasu =)  
  
  
  
jo-chan = Well… I brought along Aoshi and Misao along for some purposes… like in this chap… Misao gave Kaoru the Kunais and sort of like plead the guys to help Kaoru. Well… maybe I would put Kenshin and Kaoru alone later ne… Thanks for the review.. Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
  
  
Icez Bluez = Thanks for the review… hmmm… bargain in a expensive Shopping Centre? Well… I'm not really sure if they can get that… but I'm starting to talk a little about Kaoru's past now.. So stay tune ne…. Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^  
  
  
  
- Tan Kimiko = Thanks for reviewing… *sweatdrops* 'shop before you drop' Well ok they earn lots of $$ but… I think they will go bankrupt if I allowed Kaoru and Misao to shop till the guys drop.. haha.. well so I'm changing the story mood to drama… and a little romance… so stay tune…. Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
  
  
Midori Kun = *takes a bow…* Thanks for the compliment… well I would sure want to go along with Aoshi too… hahaha… but too bad… later on.. Misao would be with Aoshi… haiz.. anyway thanks for the review…. Arigatou Gozaimasu =) 


	9. A Visit From The Past

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni Kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but u have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 9: A Visit From The Past  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Previous: --  
  
"Let go of my hands now Battousai! I have no time to play with you. And this is none of your business. You have better keep your nose to yourself." Kaoru turned around to find a shocked Kenshin but she didn't care.  
  
As soon as Kenshin let her go, Kaoru started to run up to the staircase and up wards to the roof.  
  
"We've gotta stop her…" Misao started to plead them for the first time.  
  
"Please we've gotta stop her or someone will be killed." Misao plead again. Kenshin knew what she meant and so took off towards Kaoru.  
  
'Damned she's fast.' He thought.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
The only thing Kaoru had in mind was what had happen to her in her past as she raced up to the roof.  
  
'I swear by the name of god… Matsumura Kojirou I'll kill you!!'  
  
Soon she reached up to the roof. She was a door away from the man who had ruined her life.  
  
She banged opened the door with all her force. She went in.  
  
Empty… nothing was there.  
  
She turned her head around many times but the results were still the same… nothing.  
  
She calmed down and listens intently. She heard a small child's sobs. She knew he was there and even held a hostage.  
  
"Matsumura Kojirou… Get the hell out here and don't you dare HARM that kid." Kaoru growled.  
  
"Kao-chan, you never did change a lot. The temper is still there. But something changed, you looked even beautiful now than before. I'm really a lucky man to have claimed you mine when you are still hmmm… around 15?" Kojirou laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Kaoru yelled as her eye's colour changed into a deeper shade than cobalt… it was slowly changing into black.  
  
"KAGEYUKI NEE CHAN!!" The young boy who gave her the letter was held by Kojirou's arms shouted. Kojiro tightened his grip on the boy, the hold was so tight for the boy to bear that the boy shouts in pain as he cried.  
  
"Ta…tasuke te… Kageyuki nee chan" The young boy pleaded Kaoru to save him.  
  
"Let the boy GO! This is between us, I'll not allow you to cause pain to him any further." Kaoru growled at Kojirou.  
  
"And what if I did?" Kojirou tested her patience.  
  
Kaoru was totally flared up. Her eyes, they were now totally black in colour. She wasn't Kamiya Kaoru now. She was the legendary lady Hitokiri 'Hitokiri Kageyuki'.  
  
She started to take off her high heels and than she started bounce her left leg. Kojirou looked amazed.  
  
"What are doing my dear? Have you gone crazy?" Kojirou asked.  
  
Kaoru's bangs hid her eyes and expression from Kojirou as she looked at her ground.  
  
"Kao-chan? Do talk… I know that you neither deaf nor mute. So TALK!" Kojirou was starting to get irritated. He took out the gun from the coat and pointed the head of the gun upwards to the boy's chin.  
  
"Another bounce from the leg and this boy goes bye-bye." Kojirou was going to start to pull the trigger when he saw Kaoru taking something out of her bag and from a single tap from her right leg, she disappeared. All that can be seen was the debris of the ground that Kaoru had stepped on.  
  
In a gust of wind, the boy was not in his hands anymore, not only that but she injured his left arm.  
  
Kaoru stopped. She slowly settles the boy from her hands. The boy continued to sob uncontrollably. Kaoru patted his head.  
  
"Stop crying… it's already over. Quick run to the exit when I'm fighting that bad guy ne…" The boy never said anything but he kept shaking his head. Kaoru sighed.  
  
"Namae wa?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Mizuhara… *sniff sniff* Tetsuya…* sniff sniff* yours?" He answered and asked back.  
  
"Tetsuya chan… I will tell you that if you get out her safe and sound. Deal?" Kaoru tried her best to persuade him to get out as she knew that Kojirou was going to be recovered soon. Tetsuya only shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"Nee chan… saved me… I'll help nee-chan." Tetsuya said bravely while he wiped away the tears away from his eyes. This was Kaoru's turned to shake her head.  
  
"Tetsuya… listen to me if not for your sake than for my sake. Nee chan can't fight with you around, so go! Go after I run towards him. Is it understood?" Kaoru glared at him, just as he opened his mouth to protest. He nodded his head.  
  
"Good boy… Go when I tell you to Tetsuya " Kaoru patted his head once more as she stood up and turned around. She than revealed the Kunai she held hidden in her left hand. While the right held the pistol.  
  
She started to bounce her feet again. Than a little tap from her right, she disappeared again.  
  
"NOW!!" Tetsuya heard his cue and started running towards the exit door.  
  
"Kaoru!" There stood Kenshin at the door.  
  
"Tasukete!" Tetsuya shouted towards Kenshin. Kenshin ran towards the boy as fast as possible.  
  
Kojirou had already seen through Kaoru's plan for the boy to escape. He wanted to shatter her confidence again like the last time he did. He knew she hated people who shed children blood. So he acted that he was aiming for her.  
  
Just when he saw Tetsuya's figure running towards the door. He changed aim and shot at Tetsuya, but after he shot Tetsuya he was being shot by Kaoru's kunai.  
  
Kaoru noticed it and changed her direction towards Tetsuya. But it was too late.  
  
"TETSUYA!!!" Kaoru shouted when she stopped at the body in front of her. Kaoru knelt down and held the boys head while she kept apologizing to him. She stroked his cheek. His once flushed cheeks were slowly fading into pale white cheeks. She cried for the first time after being a Hitokiri.  
  
"Tet…Tetsuya… I'm sorry…" Kaoru apologize.  
  
"It's not your fault… nee chan. *cough cough* Nee chan... see I have reach the exit door… but not safe and sound like what I have promise nee chan… but you will still say your name ne?" Tetsuya asked using his last strength.  
  
"I am Kamiya Kaoru… and also Hitokiri Kageyuki as you have already known." Kaoru fought back not to cry in front of the boy who she had just failed to protect.  
  
"Kaoru nee…" Tetsuya said while reaching for Kaoru's cheek.  
  
"A Hitokiri cannot show tears ne… or you wouldn't be as cool as people describe you anymore."  
  
"Tetsuya…" Kaoru said as she swallowed a lump into her throat.  
  
"I've always admired you… Kaoru nee… you are as powerful as those people who have described you, and indeed a beauty too. *cough cough* Kaoru nee… would you teach me how to be strong?" Tetsuya asked.  
  
The others, Misao, Aoshi and Kenshin were fighting for the boy… praying to god that he would still live on, he was still so… young.  
  
Kaoru kept nodding her head to whatever he says. She knew he couldn't make it anymore.  
  
"Hush… Tetsuya… you need rest… I'll teach you how to be strong after your sleep so rest now… Be a good boy Tetsuya." Kaoru said while stroking his cheeks.  
  
He refused, but couldn't fight against the heavy eyelids. He finally gave in. He closed his eyes and died. His hands fell from Kaoru's face. Kaoru held him close to her. Although Kaoru only knew him for not more than one day… she has already learned to love him as a little brother. She felt warmth when he called her nee chan, even when he called Kageyki nee chan… the blood filled name sound totally different from what it sounds. She let him go and placed him on the ground. She turned around.  
  
"Matsumura Kojirou… that was the last straw… I'll kill you… even if it took my LIFE!" Kaoru started running towards Kojirou with lots of kunais in her hand.  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped her from behind preventing her to run anymore. Hatred blinded her eyes and ears. She didn't heard nor saw the helicopter flying in. She struggled badly in Kenshin's hand wanting to have Kojirou's head rolling on the floor. That was the revenge she planned for ruining her life and destroying another one. He was to be punished.  
  
Kaoru saw Kojirou being loaded in the helicopter and was already taking off. She wanted to get in the helicopter to get Kojirou's head.  
  
"KOJIROU!!! I'LL GET YOU!! I SWEAR TO THE NAME OF GOD YOU WILL BE KILLED BY MY OWN HANDS!!!" Kaoru shouted in a dead serious voice. After that she stopped struggling and cried silently.  
  
Kenshin hugged her tighter. As she turned around, she hugged Kenshin in returned.  
  
"What happen? Who is Kojirou? What have he done to you in the past?" Kenshin asked in a serious yet it brought a tinge of gentleness in it.  
  
Kaoru just shook her head in expressing she doesn't want to say anything further.  
  
"Tetsuya… Gomen ne…" were the only words Kaoru managed to say between her sobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well… this chap is a bit dark as the cute Tetsuya died haiz.. anyway do R & R thanks….  
  
Any suggestions are welcome.  
  
  
  
I'll update as soon as possible… but I think I would not be updating after this chapter from 1st of june till 6th of june… I'm in camp… sobz… haiz… but when I come back I'll sure continue… so pls wait and stay tune ne…. *takes a bow* thank you  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
KottonKandi87 = Well… sorry about not having them in that chapter and this chapter too… Really sorry… well but they will be up in the next… so pls don't worry about them… well but all I can tell u what happen during their trip was… Sano really did something to piss Megumi off at their so call 'alone shopping trip' heehee… so wait up ne… lastly Arigatou Gozaimasu =)  
  
  
  
Gypsy-chan = Yappi… Kenshin did seemed a little jealous… haiz… as usual… what's new ne? hahaha… so how's this chappi??  
  
  
  
jo-chan = Thanks for the compliment… well… Kaoru went a little fierce on Misao… don't u think so?? Haiz… of course I'll keep writing… so no worries man… Anyway Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
sync*in = I Love that chappi too… but more of Kaoru being deadly-eyes are coming up… HAHA… I also find Kaoru too damn cool… I find her even cooler than Battousai… don't you think so… *heehee* Anyway thanks for the review.. Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
chibi-angel = Well… thanks for the compliment about the clothes… I love them myself… *hehe* Sano and Megumi are somewhere else… they will come in next chap… sorry… Thanks for the review… Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
Tan Kimiko = Wow… Kimiko chan (you mind me calling u this) are u some sort of a mind reader?? Well… u got the part of Kojirou correct… and he has done some harm to Kaoru in the past… Yap… Aoshi and Kenshin lied about it… *haha* And the consequences they got are in the next… haha… poor Kenshin and Aoshi… Anyway… thanks for the review… Arigatou Gozaimasu =) 


	10. Hate

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni Kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but u have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 10: Hate  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Previous: --  
  
"KOJIROU!!! I'LL GET YOU!! I SWEAR TO THE NAME OF GOD YOU WILL BE KILLED BY MY OWN HANDS!!!" Kaoru shouted in a dead serious voice. After that she stopped struggling and cried silently.  
  
Kenshin hugged her tighter. As she turned around, she hugged Kenshin in returned.  
  
"What happen? Who is Kojirou? What have he done to you in the past?" Kenshin asked in a serious yet it brought a tinge of gentleness in it.  
  
Kaoru just shook her head in expressing she doesn't want to say it any further.  
  
"Tetsuya… Gomen ne…" were the only words Kaoru managed to say between her sobs .  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
On the ride home, no one talked even if they did, Kaoru refused to talk to anyone even Misao.  
  
"Kaoru… are you feeling alright?" Kenshin asked out of concern.  
  
"…"  
  
"Kaoru… you have to talk so that we know whether you are all right you know." Kenshin looked at the rear mirror to take a glimpse at Kaoru. Aoshi was just listening intently to the conversation as he drives all of them home.  
  
Kaoru looked ghastly. She bowed her head, allowing her bangs to hide her face. She hadn't said a word after Kojirou visited her. Kaoru's only actions were clenching and unclenching her fist. She hadn't stop since then. Whenever someone talks about Kojirou, she would just glare her icy blue stare at the person who asked. Even in the shopping mall, a young man was named Kojirou, his girlfriend sort of called out his named. Kaoru immediately walked up to the man and murmured something in his ear that he went fear-stricken.  
  
Misao looked terribly worried. It was the same thing that had happen 2 years ago. She just suddenly went berserk when Katsura mentioned the name of he parents. She was silence for a few weeks. Neither talks nor smiled at a single second. The mission for that wasn't complete as her parents seemed to have fled. At first Megumi and Misao thought that maybe it was Kaoru who had noticed them, but they were reassured by a sentence Kaoru said in a deadly voice. Misao remembered deeply what she had said. She said.  
  
"My parents are the first on my list if I was allowed to kill anyone as I wish." Kaoru some how impact fear on Misao and Megumi at that time. But Kaoru was still Kaoru. Misao remembered what had happen during the payment of their gowns and suits.  
  
******* Flashed back ********  
  
"The total is US$ 1352.00 for each set. Do you want to pay by credits, cash or cheque sir?" The salesman asked.  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi's jaw literally dropped at the sum they are suppose to pay. Kenshin thought that he must be joking asked again.  
  
"Pardon me… I didn't quite catch the amount." Kenshin said in a clear and cool voice. He refused to act shaken. At least not in front of Kaoru.  
  
"Oh… let me repeat sir. The total is US$ 1…3…5…2 sir." Aoshi and Kenshin could only smile ruefully at each other for coming in such an expensive store.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yar… you two are taking such a long time to pay… the sun has set and rise again… would you mind if you make it faster?" Misao added but she had a smile at her face.  
  
"What could be wrong girls… right Aoshi?" Kenshin asked in nervousness.  
  
"Y…yar… we've got everything under controlled." Aoshi replied, as he tried to act as cool as ever.  
  
"You girls are lucky to have boyfriends like them… So when are the both of you getting married? Our stores can provide suitable gowns and suits for marriage." Kenshin and Aoshi's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when the sales man said that.  
  
"What do you mean by boyfriend and getting married?" Misao and Kaoru said while glaring at the guys  
  
"Aren't they?" The salesman asked again.  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi looked at the girls with a silly smile attached on their face. Kaoru suddenly had a plan pop up of her head.  
  
"Of… course they are. That's why they are paying for what ever we are buying. Ne… Misao?" Kaoru said in a very cute voice.  
  
"Yap… and do you know where the best restaurant in this mall is?" Misao asked. This time Kenshin and Aoshi managed to talk but in an unsteady voice.  
  
"We'll find that out by ourselves. We really shouldn't bother him too much." Kenshin said in a very unsteady voice.  
  
"Yar… there are people waiting." Aoshi pointed behind him which was actually empty.  
  
"Erm… There aren't any people right now." The salesman added as he didn't mind the couple talking to him. Kenshin and Aoshi glared at the salesman.  
  
"Didn't your boss tell you that the customers are always right?" They said in unison.  
  
"Just shut up and let us pay these clothes in peace." They added in frustration.  
  
Then Kenshin and Aoshi took out their credit card as they paid for both their own suit and the gown that belong to the girl respectively that held their hearts too.  
  
Just as they exited, both of them whispered to each other.  
  
"Hiko's going to kill us…" Kenshin and Aoshi finished as they sighed looking at those radiant girls in front of them. Not only did they pay for their dresses but they also happen to carry their bags.  
  
"We're hungry, let's go to that restaurant and eat ne…" Not waiting for Kenshin and Aoshi to reply. The both of them were already on to the most expensive restaurant that they can find.  
  
"Well… since we have already spent $1352, oh…what the hell... who cares anyway… lets just have fun with these girls… maybe we won't get a chance." Kenshin said as Aoshi nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm just wondering how Sano is keeping up with that Takani girl." Aoshi said as he followed the girls.  
  
They were all having their time of their life at that moment… until the young boy named Tetsuya showed up along with Kojirou.  
  
******* End of Flash back *******  
  
Misao could only sigh. As she knows Kaoru would not talk until, she got her thoughts sort out. But it had better be fast as they were only 5 days away from the Boston trip.  
  
'I have better report this to Katsura sama… maybe he can help Kaoru' Misao thought and decided that was what she was going to do.  
  
"Kao…" Kenshin started again, but was cut off by Kaoru.  
  
"Would you mind if you stay a little quiet. Battousai san?" Kaoru said without leaving her head up in a cold voice. Kenshin refused to give up.  
  
"Look here Kaoru… we are trying to help…" He was being cut off by Kaoru.  
  
"Stop the car." Kaoru said to the driver who happens to be Aoshi.  
  
"It's just a few blocks away… I'm sure you wouldn't want to walk home." Aoshi warned Kaoru.  
  
"Aoshi –san's right." Misao added.  
  
"I hate to repeat myself. I said STOP!" Kaoru literally yelled in the car. Aoshi didn't. He kept on driving.  
  
"Kaoru… let's talk about this at home ne… please for me?" Misao asked and persuaded at the same time.  
  
"Misao… I need to be alone…you don't know who he is… you don't know what happen to us and you wouldn't want to know." Kaoru tried to talk some sense into Misao.  
  
"THEN TELL US! GODAMMIT!" Kenshin shouted in the car. His amber eyes showing again.  
  
Kaoru just ignored him and told Misao.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be coming home tomorrow." With that she looked out the window. Seeing that no cars were there. She opened the car door and jumped out of the car. Fortunately, because of the training she got from Shukuchi, she landed perfectly with her feet on the ground. She was unharmed. She ran out of the road.  
  
"What the hell! Aoshi stop!" Aoshi stopped the car and allowed Kenshin to get off the car. Then He also ran towards Kaoru's direction.  
  
"I'm going too!" Misao said. When she was about to open the door, Aoshi said.  
  
"You shouldn't Himura can settle the problem. You have to get home to report this 'Kojirou' stuff shouldn't you. At least you have to tell that Takani lady about it. I sure she's back"  
  
Misao just nodded silently as Aoshi continued to drive them home.  
  
  
  
**** After Reaching Home****  
  
Misao ran out of the car once it stops at the car park. Leaving Aoshi alone with the bags of clothes.  
  
"… *sigh* I guess I have to carry all this by myself… I wonder how Himura is handling this matter." Aoshi mumbled to himself after opening the car boot to reveal bags of clothes and shoes that they had just bought in the mall. He started walking towards the direction that Misao had just ran through to bring her, her clothes as well as Kaoru's  
  
**** Reached the room****  
  
Misao opened the door with her full force, only to find that it wasn't quite a good moment.  
  
"Me…gu… mi…" Misao didn't found Sanosuke lying over Megumi but something worst. Megumi was flared up. No one could control her except for Kaoru when it comes to Megumi's bad temper.  
  
"That… THAT… TORI ATAMA!!! DAMN HIM… I'll SEND HIM TO HELL WITH MY POISON!" Megumi shouted in frustration in Misao's face.  
  
"What happen?" Misao suddenly forgot about Kaoru incident as Megumi loud and shrieking voice some sort of cleared her mind.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Megumi said while settling on to her bed.  
  
"What did that Sanosuke do?" Misao sat down beside Megumi and patted her shoulder.  
  
"I couldn't believe… in my whole lifetime of going out with a guy… He's the worst…" Megumi added.  
  
"Not only he was late… he also FORGOT ABOUT HIS WALLET!!!" Megumi yelled to Misao who was now laughing her head off as well as sympathizing her friend's poor luck.  
  
"Well… He is what he is… So I guess you paid for all the things the both of you bought then?" Misao asked in between her giggles.  
  
"DUH… *sigh* what an idiot!" Megumi's expression slowly soften.  
  
'I really can't believe it! He ACTUALLY forgot about the wallet. In all my dates in life… he is the WORST… but… yet… I actually felt happy some how felt contented to be with him… Why? Why am I feeling this?' Megumi sat quietly sorting her thoughts. Her train of thoughts were suddenly broke by Misao shrieking voice.  
  
"AAA!! I forgot about KAORU!!! Megumi quick we have to report this to Katsura sama… Quick LETS GO!" Misao quickly stood up and suddenly sat back at her original place as fast. Because Megumi pulled her down.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Misao shouted.  
  
"What happen to Kaoru? Wasn't she with you?" Megumi asked in anxiety.  
  
"She met someone from her past in the mall I guess… she got berserk again… Himura stopped her. On the journey home… she jumped out of the car and ran to the park… Himura also followed her." Misao said while Megumi had a grin over a lips.  
  
"Hmmmm looks like that Battousai has the hots for Kaoru huh? Tell you what call over that stupid tori atama and that arms man…" She was being cut off by Misao.  
  
"His name is SHINOMORI AOSHI." Misao added while pouted her face.  
  
Megumi looked at her with a puzzled face.  
  
'I wonder what happen at the mall.' Megumi thought.  
  
"Anyway let's go to their room first and ask them to come along to the park." Megumi told Misao as she beckoned Misao to the door. When they open the door they found Kaoru soaking wet at the door. Her baby blue dress now had blood stains all over it. Her high heels were no where in sight. Her raven black hair looked dull so as her face expression.  
  
"Kaoru! What happened? We were about to look for you… are you alright?" Megumi asked.  
  
"I need to change. I hate the smell." Kaoru said. The smell they all knew best was Blood. And the three of them hated the smell of it. Misao and Megumi made way for Kaoru, as she went in straight to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
TBC….  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm Back!! Heehee~ so how about this chappie?? Do R&R… thank you very much  
  
Suggestions are welcomed. Thanks in advance.  
  
Well… for those who wanted so badly for Sano and Megumi to be in this chappie… I'm really sorry… I could only allow Megumi to be in it… if Sano is here also… then there will be two chappie in one… Sorry… but at least I guess most of you had a good laugh about Sano not bringing his wallet to the trip… lolx… please Sano fans do not be offended ne… thank you  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom = Thanks a lot for the review and compliments as well… I'll sure work on it so stay tune ne… And it looks the the both of us has quite a lot of common points in some likings in fanfictions ne… hee~ anyway Arigatou Gozaimasu.. =)  
  
  
  
Shin-chan = You do?? Thanks a lot… I'm sure more well come… anyway Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
chibi-angel = Well actually first thing… you don't have to call my full name everytime… it's kinda long right… you being my favourite authoras well as sempai… you can call me 'Kaoru-chan' (I know this nick is being used but I guess is ok in reviews ne) 'Kamimura' anything well do ne… My camp was fine but tiring… sigh… anyway thanks for the concern… thanks for supporting me… Me too… I love that scene to hee~ very romantic ne… Anyway thanks for reviewing… Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_~  
  
  
  
Kimiko- chan = lolx… Looks like Kojirou is in BIG trouble… haha… Well Kenshin and Aoshi didn't really have a big consequences on lying about that… I think that they some how just have to pay all expenses for both Misao and Kaoru… *sweatdrop* that's already quite a big sum already… don't you think so? Anyway thanks for the review… Arigatou Gozaimasu… ^_^  
  
  
  
omochi = Reeeellllaaaxxxx…. Relax buddy… wow looks like you really wanna get your hands on Kojirou huh?? Well do relax… I have got better plans for him… *hehe* Anyway thanks for reviewing… Arigatou Gozaimasu =)  
  
  
  
sync*in = Well… Of course Battousai can be cool… I LOVE Battousai yer know… haha… don't worry Kenshin will have his cool time and Kaoru will have hers as well and so as the others….. anuway thanks for reviewing… Arigatou Gozaimasu =) 


	11. Mind Turmoil

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni Kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but you have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 11: Mind Turmoil  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Previous: --  
  
'I wonder what happen at the mall.' Megumi thought.  
  
"Anyway let's go to their room first and ask them to come along to the park." Megumi told Misao as she beckoned Misao to the door. When they open the door they found Kaoru soaking wet at the door. Her baby blue dress now had blood stains all over it. Her high heels were no where in sight. Her raven black hair looked dull so as her face expression.  
  
"Kaoru! What happened? We were about to look for you… are you alright?" Megumi asked.  
  
"I need to change. I hate the smell." Kaoru said. The smell they all knew best was Blood. And the three of them hated the smell of it. Misao and Megumi made way for Kaoru, as she went in straight to the bathroom.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kenshin hid in a corner, after knowing that Kaoru was back in her room with all the others. He went back to his own respective room.  
  
While he was walking, he frown as he remembered what happen at the park.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Kaoru was running into the park. Kenshin was right behind her heels. Soon Kenshin caught hold of Kaoru's wrist. She was being pulled back to Kenshin. Kenshin was shocked to see Kaoru in the state she was in. Her eyes they were still black in the darkness but it shone out brightly due to the tears that had been collected there. She looked away. She refused to meet his gaze.  
  
"Why did you follow me? Didn't I tell all of you there that I wanted to be alone…? Just leave me alone will you…" Kaoru said in between her sobs.  
  
"Kaoru… please look at me…" Kaoru shook her head. He then cupped her chin and tilted it up till their eyes met. He saw the tears that had dropped out involuntarily. He raised his fingers to her eyes and wiped it all away.  
  
"Hey… stop crying already." Kenshin persuaded again. This time it kinda worked as Kaoru's black eyes were slowly changing back into their normal colours.  
  
Kenshin gave her a warm embrace. When he was about to pull back, Kaoru suddenly started to pour out her sorrow to Kenshin.  
  
"It's all my fault that Tetsuya had to die… He was still so young… He was sure to have a bright future… and I… and… I… I… destroyed it." Kaoru started to sobbed harder as she held on to Kenshin tighter. Kenshin knew little of what to do as, he had never ever seen any girls cry in his whole life except for his mother.  
  
He turned his head left to right in search of a bench so that they can sit down and talk. He found one that was not far from them. Kenshin knew that Kaoru would refuse to walk since she was crying so bitterly. Kenshin decided to carry her.  
  
Kaoru let out a sharp gasp when Kenshin did so. But she kept still. She liked the feeling when Kenshin carried her. She suddenly felt warm. She loved that feeling. She felt safe. Her sobs subsided. She wanted the time to stop there forever. But every nice thing has to have an end. She felt Kenshin pulling away, she refused to pull away.  
  
Kenshin could only smile at the sight. He then had no choice. He allowed her to sit on his lap, while he sits on the bench. He continued to stroke her back.  
  
"Its not you fault that Tetsuya died. You really shouldn't blame yourself for it." Kenshin said while he continued to stroke. Kaoru upon hearing Tetsuya' name again, her eyes could only collect more water that blurred her vision.  
  
"But… Kojirou killed him only because he knew that I hated people who shed children's blood. He didn't care who and what he is… Tetsuya died because of me… don't you get it?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as she buried her head deeper into his suit.  
  
"Did Tetsuya shed a tear when he was dieing?" Kenshin asked Kaoru while he looked up into the starry sky. Kaoru was shocked of the question Kenshin asked her. She looked up to him. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"What did he told you when he was dieing?" Kenshin asked again without looking at her. Kaoru kept quiet for a moment and replied.  
  
"He told me not to cry, he told me that a Hitokiri shouldn't cry. He said that he admires my skills and he wanted me to be as cool as what other people had said about me. He… he… wanted me to smile and not cry." Kaoru said while she rested her head on his shoulders.  
  
"Yup… we all heard the same thing. So are you going to let him turn in his grave that you broke your promise with him? Or are you going to be stronger just like what Tetsuya had said?" Kenshin said while looking down at her now sparkling blue eyes. Kaoru looked back at his. She straighten her back. She stroke Kenshin's cheek as she smiled.  
  
"I… I would grow stronger and never cry again." Kaoru said in a confident voice. Kenshin took her hand from his cheek. And slowly pulled her closer to him. Kaoru closed her eyes as sensation went through her spine when both of their lips met.  
  
"Ken… shin… thank you…" Kaoru said when she pulled back.  
  
"Can you tell me who exactly is Kojirou? Kaoru… what has he done in the past to you?" Kenshin asked in a hoarse voice. Kaoru stiffen from the question. Kenshin felt it. Kaoru looked away.  
  
"Kojirou… he is a god damn bastard… he… rap…" Kaoru smacked her mouth as she said something she shouldn't. She said something that she had hidden deep inside her heart. She held her breath hoping that Kenshin would not know what happen or what she said. But Kenshin was no fool… he knew what she was talking about. He insisted for Kaoru to finish what she started.  
  
"Kojirou… rap…" Kenshin was cut off by Kaoru. Kaoru jumped out of her place and placed her hands on her ears.  
  
"Please stop… please… you are not suppose to know about this… I… I… shouldn't have told you…" Kaoru then took off again… this time back to the apartment. Kenshin knew little of what to do. Even now the rain began… the sorrowful rain has started.  
  
*****End of flashback*****  
  
Kenshin has also finally reached his room. He himself soaking wet due to the rain. All his mind could think of was Kaoru and Kojirou.  
  
'Did Kojirou really raped her?' Kenshin's mind was in turmoil of all the questions. He needed to clear his mind off or else it was his turn to be berserk.  
  
His hand reached out for the door knob. But before he could even touch the metal surface, he heard shouting and the next thing he knew was an angry Sanosuke standing in front of him. Kenshin looked up at him. Sanosuke at first wanted to shout at him for being late and being in the way. But then when Kenshin looked up at him. Sanosuke's gaze met amber ones. He quickly moved out of the sight.  
  
Kenshin wasted no time. He went straight to the bathroom.  
  
"Himura… are you okay?" Aoshi asked out of concern.  
  
His answers were answered by the slam of the door.  
  
  
  
****Girl's room****  
  
'I shouldn't have told him those things… I shouldn't have.' Kaoru was in the shower for already an hour. She had allowed the water to run through her. She rubbed her body so hard like she was getting some stains of her body that was irremovable.  
  
'I shouldn't have.' That was all she could think of now.  
  
"Kaoru!! Are you feeling alright? You better come out now… you have been in there for an hour. Kaoru!" Misao shouted along with Megumi. They needed her to be out there, their heart aches for her.  
  
Kaoru turned of the tab. Got herself dry. She got dressed into her yukata. And opened the door.  
  
"I'm fine… don't worry… I have live with it for so many years… I don't see any reason that I can't now…" Kaoru said in a cold and distant voice.  
  
"… Don't worry… I'll be fine by tomorrow I promise." Kaoru looked up at them with a weak smile reassuring them.  
  
"Just let me know… when you need us okay?" Megumi placed her left hand on her right shoulder.  
  
"Yeah… I'll do that… I want to rest now…" With that she moved to the bed and under the covers.  
  
This was going to be a rough night for Kaoru. Megumi and Misao knew it.  
  
Kaoru slowly dosed off to sleep. Just as the door of dreamland opened. She winched atr what she saw. Her eyelids press together tightly. The starting of her nightmare has come.  
  
An unwelcome dream invited itself to her dreamland. Her past.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hiz…. How is this chappie?? Well… pls R&R and keep me inspired. Thank you.  
  
Suggestions are also welcomed.  
  
Hiz minna san, well most of you wanted to know who Kojirou is… so this is a short fic in introducing Kojirou and what he did to Kaoru. This is only part of what he did. Well, this chappie is more on Kaoru and Kenshin. OH YEAH!!! On the previous chapter… PLS TAKE NOTE!!! The blood that was on Kaoru's dress. Belongs to Tetsuya not anybody else… Remember: Why Tetsuya was dying, Kaoru hugged him… that's where the blood came from. Sorry for the misinterpretation. Thank you very much.  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
chibi-angel = Oh… I get what you mean…thanks for the review ne… Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
omochi = Thanks a lot, well who told the guys o admit to the salesman that they are their 'girl' Hahaha… that's their consequences… quite a small one though. Anyway thanks for the review… Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
Shin-chan = Thanks for the correction… I would definitely change my use of words… thanks for the review… Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
clo = Thanks for the encouragement ne… and the reviews too Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
Gypsy-chan = Thanks… well… Kenshin's in there already and he knew a little on what Kojirou did… and he is going to be Battousai sooner or later… hahaha… *sweatdrop* nevermind me… anyway thanks for the review… Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom = Thanks a lot… and also on the new ficcy… you were a great help… thanks for the review… Arigatou Gozaimasu ne… =)  
  
  
  
Tan Kimiko = Nope… Kojirou IS not Kaoru's o-tou-san… Her so call 'ex'. Really… I thought most of them named Kaoru's father… Koshijirou?? Right? I not sure… hee~ sorry for the misinterpretation…. Too… anyway thanks for the reviews ne… Arigatou Gozaimasu… ^_^ 


	12. A Little Talk Before Going to Boston

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni Kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but you have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 12: A Little Talk Before Going to Boston  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Previous: --  
  
"… Don't worry… I'll be fine by tomorrow I promise." Kaoru looked up at them with a weak smile reassuring them.  
  
"Just let me know… when you need us okay?" Megumi placed her left hand on her right shoulder.  
  
"Yeah… I'll do that… I want to rest now…" With that she moved to the bed and under the covers.  
  
This was going to be a rough night for Kaoru. Megumi and Misao knew it.  
  
Kaoru slowly dosed off to sleep. Just as the door of dreamland opened. She winched at what she saw. Her eyelids press together tightly. The starting of her nightmare has come.  
  
An unwelcome dream invited itself to her dreamland. Her past.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Oto sama? Oka sama? Where are you?" Little Kaoru was looking everywhere in the darkness. Then a familiar face pops out of the darkness. It was Soujirou… her teacher.  
  
"Soujirou sensei!" Kaoru shouted happily as she ran towards Soujirou's fading figure.  
  
"Beware of Matsumura Kojirou… He has succeeded in making you believe what he did… but… Kaoru chan… remember… these words… I now say to you… Kojirou have never done anything to you." Soujirou now knelt beside chibi Kaoru with his hands on both side of her cheek.  
  
"You have grown my child… you have great power now… together with what I have thought you and what you are going to become… comes a bright future… someone is always there for you… this is a person you can forever rely on… remember the last words… 'The greater the power, the greater responsibility.' Be well my child." Soujirou smiled at the once confused Kaoru.  
  
"Sensei?" Before Kaoru could finish her question… A katana went right through Soujirou's head. Drops of blood streaked at Kaoru's cheek. Then the face dawned at Kaoru.  
  
"Kojirou…why?" Then she looked down at Soujirou… he would never hold her cheek or even smile or talk to her now… never."  
  
"Sensei… iya da yo… Sensei…" Kaoru shook his body… Eyes brimming with tears… unable to push the feelings away anymore she broke down. She loved her sensei… he was like a parent, sibling and even her best friend. Kojirou was now laughing away… his laughter surrounding her.  
  
"Iya… no… Sensei's the best… he cannot die… he will never die… Sensei… Soujirou Sensei…" She shook him once again.  
  
"IYA!!!!!!!!" Kaoru jerked out of bed. Beads of sweat covered her face and body.  
  
She covered her eyes with her hands as she replayed the scene where Soujirou sensei died. She shook her head to throw out the images. Why didn't her sensei fought back? He could have won… but that would mean… Kojirou's death… and also lead to hate towards her loved sensei. She opened her eyes. Sensei didn't fight Kojirou because… of her love towards Kojirou… was it? She couldn't think anymore… she didn't want to.  
  
She looked at her clock. She read. 5 am… she wanted to go back and sleep but… she feared those dreams. Today was the day that they are going to Boston for the investigation. The flight time was 12 noon. She looked around of the room. All of Misao, Megumi and her own luggage was all in a corner. She decided to change into her usual clothes and go out for a little walk. Since they have to report at 9… a little walk would not be any harm.  
  
She took off her yukata and wore her favorite orange over size tee shirt inside a sport bra along with blue-gray khakis knee length pants. She took her cell phone and wore her sport shoe. And took off to the garden.  
  
Her over size tee was so big on her body that the one side of the tee, slid of her shoulder bearing her strip from her sports bra. She was happy the way she dressed and didn't bother about what people find about it.  
  
She attracted more eye than she thought she would. Those people who went for a jog in the park could hardly tear their eyes away. Some of them even offered her to have a cup of coffee. She was already getting frustrated by the attention and a bit tired of it. When she was about to go home, a soft voice called from behind of her as well as a tab from the shoulder.  
  
"Hey… wanna go for a little cup of coffee." Kaoru found the voice familiar but she couldn't think well at that particular moment. She quickly shook of the hand from her shoulder and turned at shouted at the poor person.  
  
"Get a life will you? I have been repeating myself for the thousandth time. NO!" Kaoru snapped at the person. But she quickly blushed at the sight of who she was shouting at. It was Kenshin.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you but… I didn't know that you were in a bad mood. Maybe I should leave you alone." Kenshin waved his hands up in a surrender mood. As he took a step back. Kaoru quickly shook her head violently.  
  
"Nononono… you were not disturbing me… I was… erm… I… was just…"  
  
"You were just?" Kenshin urged Kaoru to go on.  
  
"I was… just… mou! I wasn't in the mood only." Kaoru answered quickly to avoid any question. Kenshin just chuckled at the scene.  
  
"Oh… okay…. Haha… you look cute when you say that." Kenshin said in between his breath.  
  
"Say what?" Kaoru asked as she tilts her head.  
  
"…" Kenshin just laugh harder.  
  
"MOU!!" Kaoru pouted her face.  
  
"Yeah… when you say that…" Kenshin laughed again.  
  
"Mou?" Kaoru repeated what she said. Only to see Kenshin head blobbing up and down as in 'Yes'.  
  
"Fine… you can laugh all you want… I am going to the cafeteria." Kaoru walked away from Kenshin as fast as possible. Kenshin quickly stop laughing when he saw Kaoru's figure getting further and further away from him. He quickly ran towards Kaoru. He took her hands into his and pulled her along to run to the cafeteria. The both of them laughed.  
  
*****Cafeteria*****  
  
"What would you like?" Kenshin asked Kaoru at the counter.  
  
"Erm… how about a cup of tea please." Kaoru said while she flashed a cute smile towards Kenshin.  
  
"Can I have a cup of tea and a cup of coffee please thanks." Kenshin said towards the cashier and turned to wait for his drinks at the next counter.  
  
After 3 minutes, Kenshin took the cup of coffee and tea to the table where Kaoru was waiting.  
  
"Here's your cup of tea." Kenshin said while putting the sup of tea in front of her.  
  
"Yeah… thanks a lot." Kaoru said while stirring the cup of tea.  
  
"No problem… it's my pleasure to help such a beauty." Kenshin grinned at her while taking his seat.  
  
"Anou… Kenshin… about the night where I told you about Kojirou… did you…" Kaoru's words were cut off when a warm hand was placed above hers.  
  
"Kenshin…" Kaoru blushed at Kenshin.  
  
"It's okay… this will be a secret among us… I'll protect you… I promise." Kenshin said as he squeeze her hand.  
  
Kaoru was stunned by what Kenshin had done and said.  
  
"KAORU!!" Misao shouted at the top of the lungs when she saw Kaoru at the other end of the cafeteria. At her side were Megumi, Aoshi and Sanosuke. They started to walk towards them except Misao. She literally ran from the entrance to them.  
  
Kaoru seeing that Misao was coming quickly pulled her hand free from Kenshin tight grasp. Before Misao could get near, Kaoru manage to thank Kenshin.  
  
All of them got a larger table and sat together to have breakfast. When it was time for the meeting, all of them went up to Katsura's Office.  
  
  
  
***** Katsura's Office *****  
  
"Well… there is still time for all of you here to retreat from this mission… so?" Katsura asked in a serious tone with his back towards the gang.  
  
"No… we are willing to go through this." The leaders of the respective groups Kaoru and Kenshin agreed with Katsura.  
  
"Alright, we will have to move out now. Get your luggage into the cars. There are four cars outside. One of them is for the girls, another one for the guys, the other one for me and the last one for Hiko san.  
  
"HAI!" All of them said in unison  
  
"Wait…"  
  
All of them turned back together.  
  
"Kenshin, you will come to my car afterwards." Kenshin nodded and left the room along with the others.  
  
  
  
*****Down at the car*****  
  
All of them loaded their luggage into the back of the car. They were all laughing away with jokes. Just then, Hiko came up to Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru chan… I would want to have a talk with you in my car through the duration to the airport." Hiko said while he patted Kaoru on the shoulder. Kaoru was still wearing the same thing in the morning. Kaoru just nodded her head.  
  
Then in the mean time… Aoshi, Misao, Megumi and Sanosuke were dicussing on the seating arrangement in the car as well as the flight. Soon they decided that Misao would seat with Aoshi while Sanosuke will sit with Megumi. And for the other two… they will also have to suffer the same fate.  
  
"Lets get going." Katsura motioned them.  
  
"Himura…" Before Katsura could finish his sentence Kenshin nodded and walked towards his car.  
  
"Kaoru chan…" Kaoru also nodded and move towards Hiko's car.  
  
All of them got into the respective cars. They started to move out.  
  
  
  
*****Katsura's car *****  
  
Kenshin was pondering about what Katsura would want to talk about.  
  
"Himura… what do you think of Kaoru?" Katsura asked without looking at Kenshin.  
  
"I… I think that she is a great girl and it seems like she is holding a great burden as an assassin… greater then mine." Kenshin said while twirling his katana.  
  
"I see… Himura… Kaoru… she looks strong on the outside… but she is weaker then Misao or Megumi on the inside. She was the first child that I manage to form up an assassin group. I placed her as a leader. I was wrong… I shouldn't have… Yes… she has great potential… but…" Katsura stopped and looked at Kenshin. Eys filled with pain and regret.  
  
"…but… with that I created a wild blade. A wild blade and I have forgotten its sheath. A sheath to hold the blade in its rightful place." Katsura stopped and continued again.  
  
"Himura… would you… be her sheath?" Kenshin's eyes widen at the words 'be her sheath'.  
  
'Me? I be Kaoru sheath? Can I? Will I be able to stop her when she goes wild again? Am I worthy of this task?' Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
"I…" Kenshin stammered.  
  
"Himura… take your time… but the dead line is after the Boston trip… I need the answers… But I can tell you this… Kaoru… She is a great and magnificent lady if you get to know her." Kenshin nodded at the finishing of Katsura's sentence.  
  
'I will try… even if I can't I know that I have done my best.' Kenshin thought and close his eyes in deep thought.  
  
  
  
*****Hiko's car*****  
  
Kaoru was fidgeting in her seat while she played with her kodachi. The silence was killing her. She decided to break it.  
  
"Hiko san… what is it that you wanted to talk to me?" Kaoru asked while looking at Hiko.  
  
"Kaoru chan… what do you think of Kenshin?" Kaoru literally gawked at the question given.  
  
"Erm… I'm suppose he is irritating sometimes, annoying at times… nosy all the time…. But… when he is nice… he can be VERY nice and caring to people sometimes." Kaoru finished her answer with a big smile on her face due to the satisfaction of the answer.  
  
"Oh… looks like my baka deshi makes a good impression to you." Hiko asked while he arched his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, anyway… as you know… Kenshin is a Hitokiri like you…" Kaoru nodded at his word.  
  
"Kenshin… he is what you so call the 'wild blade'. He likes you. I can see it in his eyes. But… he will never admit it. Maybe I am asking too much from you. But here, I need you to act as his sheath… to hold him in place. If he eventually, admits to you that he likes you… you have already become his sheath. Will you?" Hiko ask as he looked at the now blushing furiously Kaoru. The words Hiko just said rang aloud in her ears.  
  
'He likes you…'  
  
"I… I am willing to try…" Kaoru said while smiling to Hiko.  
  
"I am willing to be his sheath." Kaoru finished her sentence as all of them slowly neared the airport.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hiz…. How is this chappie?? Well… pls R&R and keep me inspired. Thank you.  
  
Suggestions are also welcomed.  
  
Minna san… well this chappie is also more emphasise on Kenshin and Kaoru…. Whether they were willing to be each other's sheath. So… I made them both a wild blade yet also a sheath at the same time. So how do you think about it… Oh yeah… i have a new ficcy… as all of you may have realize also… I named it 'Akai Tsuki'. Thanks a lot.  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
omochi = lol… thanks a lot for the help ne… I think Kaoru may appreciate it… anyway thanks for reviewing ne… Arigatou Gozaimasu =)  
  
  
  
Tan Kimiko = Well… that's for you to find out… there are lots of hint from what Soujirou sensei had said… so I guess you know it now.. ne… thanks for the compliment… Anyway… hey! Where's my 'Nights of the Vampires'? update soon ne… Arigatou Gozaimasu =)  
  
  
  
dfourthhorseman = Hai!!! I will… no worrys… hehe~ anyway thanks for the warning ne… Thanks for the compliment too… Arigatou Gozaimasu =)  
  
  
  
sunkyo = Thanks for the faith in ME… dear couz… I will continue me story so no worries ne… erm… too bad… this is a KxK ficcy…. Hehe… anyway thanks for the compliment and encouragement…. Arigatou gozimasu ^_^  
  
  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom = Thanks a lot… imoutou chan… hehe~ yupz… we use the idea… Thanks for the support nez… Arigatou Gozaimasu… ^_~  
  
  
  
sync*in = It's ok… no harm done… So how was ur holiday? Thanks for the support nez.. Arigatou Gozaimasu… =)  
  
  
  
chibi-angel = Thanks for telling me that… my brain cells are dying… so can't think well… anyway thanks for the encouragement ne… I also loved that scene myself… kinda sweet ne… well… here's the update… thanks a lot Arigatou gozaimasu =) 


	13. Arrival

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 13: Arrival  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Kenshin… he is what you so call the 'wild blade'. He likes you. I can see it in his eyes. But… he will never admit it. Maybe I am asking too much from you. But here, I need you to act as his sheath… to hold him in place. If he eventually, admits to you that he likes you… you have already become his sheath. Will you?" Hiko ask as he looked at the now blushing furiously Kaoru. The words Hiko just said rang aloud in her ears.  
  
'He likes you…'  
  
"I… I am willing to try…" Kaoru said while smiling to Hiko.  
  
"I am willing to be his sheath." Kaoru finished her sentence as all of them slowly neared the airport.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Gentlemen and Ladies we have arrive in Boston. We hope to see all of you again and have a nice day." The air stewardess said through the radio.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru who were forced to sit with each other slowly woke up from their dreamland. Kaoru still in the middle of waking and sleeping decided to doze off again than to wake up. She snuggle her head further into Kenshin's neck.  
  
They were at the first class seat. Knowing that both of them needed sleep, they lifted the arm handle that was separating them. This allowed them to sit even closer to each other and also allowed them to support each other during sleep.  
  
Kenshin chuckled at the sight where Kaoru refused to wake up.  
  
"Kaoru… it's time to wake up, we have arrive to Boston already." Kenshin said while he pulled away from Kaoru's hold.  
  
Feeling the warmth escaping, Kaoru held onto his arm not letting him to move.  
  
"Another 5 minutes will do." Kaoru said while snuggling closer on Kenshin's neck.  
  
"Well… we can do that in the hotel not here Kaoru…" Kaoru head suddenly jolt up as she heard the words.  
  
'We? Do? HOTEL? What the hell is he thinking?' Kaoru asked herself as she blushed furiously as she looked at Kenshin.  
  
"We better take our things and leave this plane or else we would be going back to Japan again." Kenshin said while unfastened his seat beat as he stood up and took their weapon in a hidden door. While Kaoru also did what Kenshin did earlier.  
  
She stood up and went towards Kenshin as she took her kodachis from him. Just as she wanted to turn around and walked towards the exit, Kenshin pulled her back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Ken…" Before Kaoru can finish what she said Kenshin silence her as he place a finger on her lips. Feeling the soft and wet surface, he traced her lips with his calloused finger. Kaoru closed her eyes as the warm sensation went through her spine. Just as his face started to inched forward… fate decided to play them out.  
  
"Kenshin!" Sanosuke called out as he opened the door without knocking. Kaoru quickly jumped away from the highly disappointed and annoyed Kenshin.  
  
"Don't you know the word KNOCK? Sanosuke?" Kenshin said as he pulled Kaoru to the door as the three of them started to walk out of the plane.  
  
"Well… you couldn't blame me… could you? Both of you were taking such a god damn long time… so I decided to check up on you too. How would the gods know what you two were doing?" Sanosuke tried to defend himself from the really irritated Kenshin.   
  
Kaoru just stood in the middle of them as they proceeded to the entrance of the arrival hall. There they saw Misao, Megumi, and Aoshi along with their entire luggage bags.  
  
She pulled both the angry Sanosuke and Kenshin towards the group. When they reached there, the guys not only took their own luggage but along with the luggage that belongs to the girl they liked respectively.  
  
"So… where are we heading too?" Kaoru asked everyone.  
  
"I thought that someone would come and fetch us like the other time in Las Vegas?" Misao said as she took a glimpse at Aoshi.  
  
Suddenly a board with Kaoru's name on it caught their eye.  
  
"That must be it." Aoshi said pointing towards to the man as another board with Kenshin's name was found also.  
  
The group slowly approached the two men.  
  
"Anou… I am Kamiya Kaoru… I suppose you are our driver?" Kaoru asked the man who held her name board.  
  
"Aa… you must be her then… please follow me." The man led the way to the white limo that was waiting for the ladies.  
  
For the gentlemen, they were also led by the man to a black limo beside the white one.  
  
They settled in the respective car and headed to their hotel.  
  
  
*****Hotel*****  
  
"That was a long journey… ne… Kaoru?" Misao asked her friend as she saw her talking to the driver.  
  
"Anou… how much was it?" Kaoru asked the driver.  
  
"Oh… Mr. Katsura has already settled for that… and I would be the one who is in charge of driving all of you ladies around Boston. My name is Chris Johnson. Please to meet you Kamiya san." Chris the driver replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh… Please to meet you too Mr. Chris. You can call me Kaoru, My friends are Makimachi Misao and Takani Megumi… Well let me thank you in advance for driving us around." Kaoru said while smiling as she looked at Chris.  
  
"It's my pleasure." Chris replied with a bow towards Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin and the rest has also arrived and has already introduced each other in the car. Kenshin then caught Kaoru talking to her group's driver and was smiling sweetly at him. Kenshin's amethyst eyes changed to amber.  
  
"Mr. Louis… I guess all of us would take our leave now… sorry to trouble you tomorrow too. Here take this as a token of our appreciation." Kenshin took a couple of bucks and handed it to Louis Lester their driver.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Himura." With that Louis went back to the limo and drove off.   
  
On the other side Kaoru also gave Chris a tip and bid him goodbye.  
  
'What a nice guy.' Kaoru thought.  
  
'But of course Kenshin is much more better.' Kaoru giggled as she thought again. She bent down to pick up her luggage and prepared to move.  
  
Just as she turned around and ready to take her first step out. Blue dazzling eyes met the amber narrow gaze.  
  
  
  
  
TBC….  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
WAI!! WAI!! I finished another chapter… hee~ so how is it?? Please R&R and keep me INSPIRED and Happy… A happy me… a more faster update ne.. hee~ Thanks a lot.  
  
Suggestions are always welcomed.  
  
Minna san… this is quite a short chappie ne… GOMEN… but more are to come… At last they are in Boston… Sorry… but am I rushing this Fanfiction? Or am I too Long winded? Do tell me ne… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
sync*in = Thanks a lot… u have been a very constant and one of me fave. Reviewers.. Arigatou ne… ^_^  
  
  
dfourthhorseman = Really? I am? Sorry if i'm rushing… i was afraid that i was too long winded… hehe~ thanks for the review…  
  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom = hehe~ thanks for the review… nene~ Arigatou ne…~ ^_^ Yep… i also find being each other sheath looks cute ya know… hehe~  
  
  
Tan Kimiko = Thanks for telling me when u normally update ne… Arigatou… thanks for the review… Gomen… i didn't mean to make matter worst… gomen ne… but hope u like it… ^_^  
  
  
clo = Arigatou… for the compliment ne.. ::blushes:: we will work harder to produce nicer chappies.. ne.. Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Shin-chan = Arigatou Gozaimasu for your compliment ne... ^_^ 


	14. Wanna Dance?

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 14: Wanna Dance?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Thank you Mr. Himura." With that Louis went back to the limo and drove off.   
  
On the other side Kaoru also gave Chris a tip and bid him goodbye.  
  
'What a nice guy.' Kaoru thought.  
  
'But of course Kenshin is much more better.' Kaoru giggled as she thought again. She bent down to pick up her luggage and prepared to move.  
  
Just as she turned around and ready to take her first step out. Blue dazzling eyes met the amber narrow gaze.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru let out a sharp gasp.  
  
"You shouldn't really scare me like that, especially when I am just turning around." Kaoru said as she placed her hands on her chest and breathed in a long breathe to steady herself. Kaoru then looked up again to find Kenshin's face only an inched away with his hands on her waist.  
  
"HEY!! Will the two of you hurry up?" Misao and Megumi shouted as they giggled along with they guys chuckled at the scene.  
  
Kenshin's eyes then slowly changed back to the gentle colour of amethyst, as he blushed along with Kaoru by her friend's words.  
  
"Let's go." Kaoru said trying her best to change the awkward mood between them as she took her luggage and pulled Kenshin along.  
  
"Aa…" Was the only word that came out of Kenshin's mouth at that time.  
  
After taking the keys, they went to the lift. There were 3 sets of keys.  
  
"So what's the room arrangement?" Kaoru whispered to her friends. Then she was nudged by Misao and Megumi by the side.  
  
"Why?? Do you want so badly to sleep with Himura??" Misao whispered back to Kaoru as Megumi giggled.  
  
"Well, you got it." Megumi teased further.  
  
Kaoru's faced was now the same shade as Kenshin's hair. She looked on the floor with her bangs covering her eyes and expression. Then she took a glimpse of Kenshin, who was talking to Aoshi and Sanosuke and was laughing his heart out.  
  
"Ne… Misao… can I sleep with you?" Kaoru asked in a very soft voice that only Misao could hear it. She pulled Misao's shirt as she asked. Misao arched her eyebrows.  
  
"What about Megumi?" Misao asked back.  
  
"Well… I'm suppose she would like to have the room for themselves." Kaoru said as she pointed at Megumi who was now whispering to Sanosuke about something. Misao nodded.  
  
"Okay… deal." Misao said as the elevator reached the top level which was where their room was. The door opened, there outside Misao started to give instruction as she was holding the key.  
  
"Okay… we have three keys here. So here is the best arrangement that Kaoru and I decided upon." All of them except Kaoru stared at Misao awaiting their 1 week room mate. Of course all guys would wish for it to be the lady they liked.  
  
"The first room belongs to Sagara and Megumi." Misao gave them the keys and ignored Sano's shouting for his love towards god. She continued. With the first example from Sanosuke, Kenshin and Aoshi thought that they would be the same.  
  
"Second room belongs to Himura and Aoshi." The smile that the both had immediately faded to a frown, as they looked at each other. Misao handed the keys to them and went on.  
  
"Well… and the third room belongs to me and Kaoru… okay… done." Misao finished pompously as this was the first time that she had planned something with Kaoru agreeing to it. She held her head high, as she waited for Kaoru to continue.  
  
"So what time do we assemble for the ball?" Kaoru asked while she eyed the both disappointed and sad Kenshin and Aoshi. She and Misao could only smile at the scene.  
  
"So?" Kaoru repeated again, as her smile widen at Kenshin's response.  
  
"We have to be there at 8 pm… now it is 3pm… why not we meet here with everything ready at around… 6 pm." Kenshin said as he tried to hide his disappointment with his smile.  
  
"Okay… then it's settle… we still have to unpack our luggage so… we will meet at 5 ne… Me and Misao will make a move first… Ja…" Kaoru said as she took her luggage and pulled Misao along. They laughed their way to their room right at the back. Megumi and Sanosuke also moved to their rooms instantaneously.  
  
A few seconds later… there were only Aoshi and Kenshin at the corridor. Both of them sighed as they knew that there was no way to change the arrangement. They too went with it and went into their room and started to unpack and hang the clothes that they needed tonight. Kaoru and the rest did the same too. The last thing they do was to rest and go to bed.  
  
Soon it was time to go. Megumi had left the room and went to Misao and Kaoru's room. As for Sanosuke… he had the room all too himself.  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru, Misao and Megumi have already dressed into their different gowns.  
  
Kaoru in her simmering white gown  
Misao in her sparkling blue  
Megumi in her glossy purple gown  
  
All of their gowns brought out the colours in their eyes and hair. They started putting on makeup.  
  
Megumi she had purple shining mascara with red lipstick along with red lip gloss. But before that she added powder on her face. Then she started taking her accessories. A diamond necklace along with a pair of diamond earrings. Her hair flowed down as usual.  
  
'Done… now for Misao.' Megumi thought  
  
Next for Misao, she had light blue mascara with rose colour lipstick along with sparkling lip gloss she had also added blush and powder in her face. She wore a pair of jaded light green earring and also a small pearl necklace. Her always braided hair was now tied low ponytail.  
  
'Okay… two down and one more to go. Kaoru.' Megumi turned her head towards Kaoru who was looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
Lastly for Kaoru, Megumi only applied light powder with rosy blush, sliver mascara with lavender lip stick and lavender lip gloss. She had a pair of sapphire earrings and a choker with a sapphire pendent. Kaoru's half hair was braided into two and then her hair was being tied upon the crown of her head. Her rest of her hair was left dangling on their own with their own style and shape.   
  
They were all ready. They wore their respective high heels and took their respective weapons and started to walk towards the now drooling boys.  
  
Well… no one could really blame them for that.  
  
Megumi's spaghetti strap purple gown looked elegant… her cinnamon eyes shone brightly with her charcoal black hair. Her diamond necklace also shone along with them.  
  
Misao's shoulder hang blue gown looked stunning… her blue-green eyes stood out along together with her bluish hair. Her jaded light green earring and pearl necklace stood out amazingly.  
  
Kaoru's strapless white gown looked beyond amazement… her ocean blue eyes stood out obviously with her raven black hair. Her sapphire earrings and necklace only show their perfect elegance with their owner. Her pair of kodachis was held on her same hand with her handbag.  
  
The guys were not bad either.   
  
Kenshin in his black collar tee, black slacks and his sliver tie. He had his black coat hang over one of his shoulders with his katana at his side.  
  
Aoshi in his grey collar tee, dark blue slacks and his black tie. He held his dark blue coat on his hand.  
Sanosuke in his blue collar tee, dark blue slacks and his red tie. He held his blue coat on his hand too.  
  
The ladies were also stunned by their appearance.  
  
Kenshin's red hair and amethyst eyes shone out beautifully.  
  
Aoshi's black hair and icy blue eyes stood out amazingly.  
  
Sanosuke's brown hair and tan eyes outshine coolly.  
  
Each of the girls respectively walked towards the guy which was going to be their night partners.  
  
"So? What are we gonna do now?" All the three girls asked in unison as they inched forward to the guys face and asked. The three guys immediately flush.  
  
The girls giggled and quickly left the guys to the lift, leaving the guys in a trance.  
  
The lift door opened. The guys still haven't budge.  
  
"Are you guys coming or not? If not… we would move first and have other guys to entertain us… Ja." Kaoru and her gang shouted as they wave their hands towards the now shocked guys as they saw the door closing.  
  
Kenshin used his god liked speed to block the door from closing as he waited for the others to arrive.  
  
"You know ladies, you shouldn't go ahead of us…" Aoshi said while standing in front of Misao pinning her to the elevator wall.  
  
"Yup… who would be a better partner than any of us to suit any of you?" Sanosuke said as he placed a hand and cupped Megumi's chin.  
  
"Yeah… for the first time Sanosuke's right… and do any of you here would bear to leave any of us just for any other guys." Kenshin said as he set a stray hair behind Kaoru's ear. Kaoru just moved away and turned to press the elevator's button.  
  
Soon the elevator reached to basement. Today, they took a special lift that was only used by them. There were only two destinations in the lift. The secret basement and the highest level where the rooms are.  
  
The respective limos arrived. But there was another spot car right behind those limos.  
  
"Eh? Why is there another car here?" Misao asked as she walked towards the drivers for an answer.  
  
"Mr. Hiko and Mr. Katsura thought that it would be better for the three couples to be separately arrive. Mr. Shinomori and Miss. Makimachi please follow me. As for Mr. Sagara and Miss. Takani please follow Chris. As for Mr. Himura and Miss. Kamiya… the spot car is for the both of you." Louis handed the keys to Kenshin and then turned to leave for the car.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other. Kenshin shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards the car with Kaoru, hand in hand. But then Kenshin changed plan, he hooked Kaoru's arm without letting her know.  
  
"Hey… what are you trying to do Kenshin sama?" Kaoru played with him as she tried and pulled her arm out.  
  
"Aa… we have to try rehearsal first don't we? You aren't going to disappear within my eye tonight." Kenshin said as he led her inside the car seat as he went to his and started the engine. Shift the gear and stepped on the acceleration. As he followed the limo in front of them.  
  
Not to long of a drive… they soon saw a beautifully decorated and highly classed hotel.  
  
They were not far from the ball.  
  
  
********* Ball hall *********  
  
The three couples walked with elegance in the air as they strolled through the guards and to the hall.  
  
They have attracted many eyes from all the people who attended the ball. They went separate ways to different tables. All of them had a wireless ear plug that will help them to communicate with the others.  
  
"Group 3 and 2… everything set?" Kaoru whispered through the ear plug as she settle down with Kenshin on a near by sofa.  
  
"Hai… Group 2 here… we have settle down already… looking for the target now." Misao said through the ear plug to Kaoru.  
  
"Yes… Group 3 here… the both of us are fine… still unable to spot target." Megumi said as she looked around.  
  
"Okay… if any of you spot any body suspicions report immediately." Kaoru said in a serious tone as she laid her head on Kenshin's shoulder as her ocean blue eyes started scanning every corner of the ball.  
  
"Hai." Misao and Megumi answered.  
  
"Same for the both of you." Kenshin said to Aoshi and Sanosuke.  
  
"Roger." Aoshi and Sanosuke answered.  
  
"So how about a dance?" Kenshin turned towards Kaoru as he put her hands on his lap.  
  
"Himura san… we are here to look out for a target… not to have fun." Kaoru said curtly as she turned her head away from Kenshin.  
  
"Well… a little would be fine huh?" Kenshin said a he pulled Kaoru for a soft kiss. Kaoru blushed at his action.  
  
"Hey, can you tell me why did Sano had the room with Megumi san… why did me and Aoshi had to sleep together and not… Aoshi with Misao and Me with you?" Kenshin asked boldly.  
  
"Huh… do I and Misao know the both of you that much?" Kaoru said as she touches the tip of Kenshin nose.  
  
"Well… we can learn better if we were to spend the night with each other." Kenshin grinned at her.  
  
"Fat hope… Himura san…" Kaoru said as she turned her head just to find a person seated next to her. His features were all perfectly placed at the best place. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Pardon me?" Kenshin said as she pulled Kaoru nearer by the waist. Kaoru only gave out a sharp gasp as she playfully hit Kenshin on the chest.  
  
"Have I ever told you that you were beautiful?" Kenshin said as he cupped and caressed her cheek. Kaoru blushed at what he said. Well of course she knew she was a perfect beauty… but it was weird to hear it from someone she felt… felt so comfortable with.  
  
"No… why?" Kaoru said while hiding her blush.  
  
"Well… you are… koishii… wanna dance?" Kenshin said while kissing her. Suddenly… he saw a lady… who looked familiar. He pulled away.  
  
'To… Tomoe… It's her, TOMOE da...' Kenshin's mind screamed. Tomoe… before he became an assassin… he had a crush once on her… They were going out… until… she betrayed him, and went with Kiyosato Akira and he never saw her again. Not until now. 'But… what the hell is she doing here?' Kenshin thought again.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked with concern on her face.  
  
"Aa… I'm fine… I will be going to the restroom for a while… I'll be back." Kenshin said while he stood up and walked away to the restroom direction.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru muttered to herself again.  
  
'I wonder what's with him…' Kaoru thought to herself. Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of her. She looked up… it was the man from her side.  
  
"May I have this pleasure to have a dance with milady?" The mysterious yet handsome man offered as he held out his hand to her.  
  
"May I at least know the man who might be asking of this?" Kaoru played along with him.  
  
"Oh yes… sorry… I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Yukishiro Enishi. So can I have this honor to have your hand milady" Enishi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
WAI!! WAI!! I finished another chapter… hee~ so how is it?? Please R&R and keep me INSPIRED and Happy… A happy me… a more faster update ne.. hee~ Thanks a lot.  
  
Suggestions are always welcomed.  
  
Minna san… how is this nenene tell me ne… I want to thank all of you who have inspired me with ideas and sort… So Enishi and Kaoru is going dance… haha~ And Tomoe knows Kenshin… What will happen next?? Hehee~ that's for you to guess… I'll try my best to do a good job ne…  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers…   
  
I'm sorry for not specifying those who reviewed... gomen... you know who u r... i really appreciate what u all reviewed...any enquires pls do email me.. ^_^ 


	15. The Misunderstanding

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 15: The Misunderstanding  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru muttered to herself again.  
  
'I wonder what's with him…' Kaoru thought to herself. Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of her. She looked up… it was the man from her side.  
  
"May I have this pleasure to have a dance with milady?" The mysterious yet handsome man offered as he held out his hand to her.  
  
"May I at least know the man who might be asking of this?" Kaoru played along with him.  
  
"Oh yes… sorry… I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Yukishiro Enishi. So can I have this honor to have your hand milady" Enishi said.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
'It's him… Yukishiro Enishi… I guess this dance is inevitable... better go with the flow and see what's going on and see whether I can get anything out of him.'  
  
Kaoru smiled and shyly place her hand on Enishi's. Kaoru kept her head down and took some glimpse at Enishi making him think that she was a shy girl.  
  
Enishi pulled Kaoru closer.  
  
"You know… you don't have to be shy around me…" Enishi cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. Kaoru nodded her head as Enishi started to lead her to the dance floor.  
  
When they were at the dance floor, Enishi placed his hands on Kaoru's waist as he placed Kaoru's hand on his shoulders. Kaoru blushed at his touch.  
  
"Anou… I don't really know how to dance waltz." Kaoru said as she looks at Enishi's greenish blue eyes.  
  
"Well… I can teach." Enishi said as wrapped his hands tighter around her waist. Kaoru gasp at his tightness.  
  
Slowly… Enishi and Kaoru danced gracefully. Although Kaoru knew little about dancing but after having to be led by Enishi… she kinda got the pace.  
  
"So… what do you do?" Kaoru asked curiously.  
  
'Let's hope this can get somewhere.' Kaoru thought as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What do I do? Well… I'm on the micro chips. I'm the president of the company 'Delta tech' We do on computer chips…" Enishi stopped and cupped her cheek.  
  
"Any interest in becoming my secretary?" Enishi asked as he grinned at her.  
  
…………………………  
  
"Aoshi… is that…" Misao pointed towards Kaoru's direction.  
  
"Kamiya." Aoshi replied as he strained his eyes to see the man beside her.  
  
"That guy… He isn't Himura… who the hell…" Misao said as many people blocked her gaze.  
  
"Yukishiro Enishi." Aoshi stated. Misao's jaw dropped.  
  
"Your captain… she's good." Aoshi stated again. Misao could only gawk at him.  
  
'But where the hell is Himura…' Aoshi thought as he scanned the area for Kenshin.  
  
'Why Himura didn't tell us about it… Since Kaoru is doing her moves on him… Himura should at least tell us that they have spotted the prey.' Misao thought as she looked at every corner of the ball hall to look for Kenshin.  
  
  
………………………….  
  
  
"This is DAMN boring!" Sanosuke said to no one in particular. Megumi just hit him on the lap.  
  
"Shut up… Please show some manners Sagara!" Megumi hissed. Just then she saw Kaoru with another man dancing.  
  
"Hey… Sanosuke… is that Kaoru…" Megumi pointed at her direction.  
  
"Yeah… That's jo-chan alright… is he Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked Megumi.  
  
"No… he doesn't have red hair and Kenshin is much shorter then he is."  
  
"Yeah… then where's the ass." Sanosuke asked.  
  
"I'll contact the others."  
  
Megumi's hand went up to her ear and pressed her ear plug.  
  
"Misao… who is that guy beside Kaoru?" Megumi asked through the ear plug softly.  
  
"It's him… Yukishiro Enishi."  
  
"What? Then where is Kenshin?" Megumi asked again.  
  
"We are trying to contact him. I think he took out his ear plug for some reason." Misao stated.  
  
"Forget about him… watch out for Kamiya." Aoshi interrupted.  
  
After that they disconnected their conversation and looked out for Kaoru and at the same time look for Kenshin.  
  
  
………………………………………………  
  
"My… My… you are a fast learner… Kaoru chan." Enishi said as they continue to dance to the tune. Kaoru only giggled.  
  
"Well… I have a good teacher that's why." Kaoru playfully tapped on his muscular chest. Enishi laughed at Kaoru's compliment.  
  
"You have a sweet mouth…"  
  
"So do you… Enishi san." Kaoru said as she giggled. While laughing she turned her head and saw something… she shouldn't. Her eyes widen. Her giggle subsidized.  
  
'Ken… shin…' Kaoru thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tomoe…" Kenshin called out to the black hair lady. Tomoe was wearing a spaghetti strap baby blue gown with high slits up to her high thigh. She had a ruby earring and a small ruby pendant on her necklace.  
  
"Himura… why are you here?" Tomoe looked at her ex-boyfriend as she embraced him.  
  
Kenshin returned the hug.  
  
"Have you been in Boston all the time?" Kenshin asked in concern.  
  
"Yup… me and my brother."  
  
"Kiyosato??" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Oh… for some business reason he have to be in London for a year." Tomoe said as she pulled away from Kenshin's hold. She smiled.  
  
"I missed you." Kenshin said as he touches her cheek. Tomoe touched his hand.  
  
"Me too." Tomoe said as she closed her eyes.  
  
Kenshin closed in the gap between them. His lips touched hers. As they lock their lips for a while. They pulled away. And looked at each other's eyes.  
  
"This is a goodbye kiss I presumed." Tomoe said as she opened her eyes to look at Kenshin's eyes.  
  
"Aa… it is… Both of us have found the ones that we needed most. You have Kiyosato… I have…" Kenshin stopped.  
  
"I wish you all the best." Kenshin said as he turned around and thought of his words.  
  
'You have Kiyosato… I have… I have Kaoru.' Kenshin thought as he finally admits to himself that he likes or even loves Kaoru and the most important thing was he needed her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru saw Kenshin kissing Tomoe and was talking something. Her heart was in chaos… all she could saw now was how Kenshin looked at the girl.  
  
She couldn't deny it… this mysterious girl was a beauty… her curves were shown out perfectly… Kaoru at that moment thought that that girl was even prettier than her.  
  
"Kaoru?" Enishi called out to her as he found her distancing off.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry… I need to go to the ladies." Kaoru quickly excused herself from Enishi and walked to the restroom. Enishi followed her.  
  
'Kenshin no usotsuki!' Kaoru's mind screamed.  
  
'Protect me… protect me you say… protect me from yourself. I be his SHEATH?? Bullshit!!' Kaoru thought angrily.  
  
"Kaoru… where are you?" Came a concern voice by Kenshin through the ear plug.  
  
"I can't find you. They told me you found Enishi and you were also dancing with him… Kaoru?" Kenshin continued with a gentle voice.  
  
"Shut up! I'm no where… I'm in Hell!" Kaoru hissed through the ear plug. After that she took out her ear plug and placed it in her hand as she clutched her fist.  
  
Kaoru banged open the ladies restroom door. She went to an empty cubicle. She cried the second time. Bitter tears sting her eyes.  
  
'You liar… robbed my feelings and… and… go with another girl. Men are ALL the same… I should have known… When have I given in…? When have the legendary Kageyuki became so DAMN weak…? And when have the Legendary Kageyuki ever need anyone's help…? When have the legendary Kageyuki needs guy…? When did he legendary Kageyuki needs LOVE?' Kaoru thought again as she cried even worst. Tears streaked down her face after every second. She wiped away those tears.  
  
'I will not cry anymore… none of these tears will ever appear again… NEVER will them. I swear by the name Mizuhara Tetsuya that I'll never cry again. For the promise… I will fufill it Tetsuya.' Kaoru thought. She wiped her tears and unlocks the cubicle door to find a very concern Misao and Megumi.  
  
"Kaoru…. You okay… did Enishi did something to you." Misao asked.  
  
Megumi checked her forehead.  
  
"You sick. Why are you crying? You wanna go back first?" Megumi asked. Kaoru just shrugged off.  
  
"I'm fine… I am going on…" She said as she rinsed her hand and put on dapped some powder on her face and some lipstick with lip gloss… here and there… she was perfect again.  
  
"Oh yeah… All of you can have fun from now on… I have everything under control." She placed her ear plug on Misao's hand.  
  
"I don't understand…" Misao said in a baffled voice.  
  
"I'll date Enishi." Kaoru said as she opened the door to reveal Kenshin on the far right and Enishi at the far left. She looked at both of the guys. They stiffened. Kaoru took a last look at Kenshin before she froze her heart with everything she got.  
  
She turned left and walked towards Enishi.  
  
"You took some time you know." Enishi said as he embraced her.  
  
"Girls need to have some quality time." Kaoru said playfully as she giggled while Enishi chuckled.  
  
"May I have another dance?" Enishi said as he pinned her to the wall. Kaoru nodded her head. Little did she know that Enishi would kiss her. Kaoru was shocked to the core. But she knew she must stick to the plan.  
  
She encircles her arms around her neck, and kissed him deeply. Enishi lick her lips as she parted her lips.  
  
Kenshin's eyes were in total amber. Misao and Megumi told Kenshin what happen. When he heard that it was Enishi he wanted his head off his neck. Kenshin wanted to walk to them but was stop by Megumi.  
  
"I don't think you should do that Kenshin… Let Kaoru do it… she is good at extracting information from our targets." Megumi said as she blocked his way. By now Kaoru and Enishi have pulled away. Both of them were breathing heavily. And soon they disappeared into the crowds.  
  
"Kaoru…" Kenshin muttered to himself as he followed the girls out. He turned around and looked over his shoulder to see Kaoru's head resting on Enishi's arm.  
  
'What happen? What have I done?' Kenshin thought while he lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes and expression.  
  
'Is she really acting?' Kenshin thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
WAI!! WAI!! I finished another chapter… hee~ so how is it?? Please R&R and keep me INSPIRED and Happy… A happy me… a more faster update ne.. hee~ Thanks a lot.  
  
Suggestions are always welcomed.  
  
Minna san… So… Kenshin kissed Tomoe and Kaoru saw it… she felt betrayed… but this is all a misunderstanding… Kaoru… will eventually get something out of Enishi… but will Enishi find out… about Kaoru's real job? Will Kaoru forgive Kenshin? Will Kenshin ever have a second chance to warm the now frozen heart. Well that is for you to guess and wait while… hehe~ ::started to type:: Have to update faster to let all of you read ne… ^__^  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
  
Joey-chan -- hai! Gomen for the delay desu ne… hehe~ ff.net has lotsa problems these days… (-_-) hehe~ anyway thanks for the support… i appreciate it greatly… arigatou gozaimasu ^_^  
  
  
Tanuki (jo chan) -- arigatou for the compliment and encouragement… hope that you'll enjoy this too ^_^  
  
  
april -- gomen for the cliffhanger… hehe~ hai… here's the next chappie for ya… ^_^ arigatou….  
  
  
SweetAznPnai4eva -- Arigatou for the review… hope you have enjoyed this chappie.. ^_^  
  
  
Kiara -- haha~ i thought so too… that would be rushing their relationship… ne… don't ya think so? Anyway thanks for the compliment and reviewing my fic… ^_^  
  
  
silvetenshi -- gomen… for the cliffhanger… ^_^ anyway here's the continue for the last chappie… hope you enjoy it… ^_^  
  
  
midnighteyes413 -- Arigatou… i know i have to brush up my grammer skills… sorry if i my grammer have given you trouble on reading… i am trying my best to correct them…. ^_^  
  
  
Big thanks too….  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom -- Arigatou… imoutou chan… thanks for reviewing… don't worry ur fics getting greater than ever… so no worries and fears… it will definitely fair well… don't be depressed…. Be yourself and you will feel good… and ur readers will feel good and so will ME!! So be happy and ganbatte ne… once again.. arigatou for the review. 


	16. The Frozen heart

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 16: The Frozen Heart  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
Kenshin's eyes were in total amber. Misao and Megumi told Kenshin what happen. When he heard that it was Enishi he wanted his head off his neck. Kenshin wanted to walk to them but was stop by Megumi.  
  
"I don't think you should do that Kenshin… Let Kaoru do it… she is good at extracting information from our targets." Megumi said as she blocked his way. By now Kaoru and Enishi have pulled away. Both of them were breathing heavily. And soon they disappeared into the crowds.  
  
"Kaoru…" Kenshin muttered to himself as he followed the girls out. He turned around and looked over his shoulder to see Kaoru's head resting on Enishi's arm.  
  
'What happen? What have I done?' Kenshin thought while he lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes and expression.  
  
'Is she really acting?' Kenshin thought.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kenshin was having a terrible heart ache. There he was eyes wide open seeing the one he finally admits that he needs her most dancing in the arms of another man. Suddenly Misao came by with two glass of red wine. One for herself while the other for Kenshin.  
  
"Himura… what happen to Kaoru… did you do anything?" Misao asked trying to get the situation right as she handed the red wine to him  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Okay… let's get this straight… you were with her right… and both of you were talking some mushy mushy stuff…" Before Misao could continue… Kenshin's eyes nearly budged out and he got chocked by the red wine.  
  
"How… *cough cough* did you know that?" Kenshin asked as he blushed.  
  
"You forgot to disconnect your ear plug, but we did so… you couldn't hear us laughing our head off." Misao said as she giggled a bit.  
  
"…" Kenshin just kept quiet and continue to drink his red wine.  
  
"Himura… this was the first time I saw Kaoru so relax and happy. She is every time smiling when she was with you. I can see from those eyes of hers… that she has some feelings for you. You should see how she treats men last time… you can ask Megumi about this… She can literally bite their heads off if they ever thought about any moves on her." Misao giggled a little but then stop.  
  
"Kaoru… she was always covering up for me and Megumi… she is the one that always do the bad stuff… like… dating those men… and she never allow ourselves to be touched by the man like how the man touched her…" Misao stopped again.  
  
"What do you mean touched?" Kenshin asked Misao as his eyes glint with amber.  
  
"Kiss… and you know… but don't worry… no bed stuff…" Misao explained. Kenshin relieved a sigh.  
  
"She has changed a lot… a lot since you came… you changed her. She was smiling all day long. I know… she had never let any guys come that close to her, only in the missions. You are her partner… all of us broke the rule… me, Aoshi, Megumi, Sagara, you and even Kaoru… we are in a mission… we shouldn't date each other not now… but we are… and miraculously… we were still able to do this mission well."  
  
"The Kaoru… that you have just seen… was… was the Kaoru that she acted in front of both me and Megumi for a few years before she starts opening up and trust us. She never talked about her past… her past was a secret inside her heart… she has never gave anyone the key to opened and found out what it is nor has she ever tell what was it. But she… she was the one that saved us… saved us from our past nightmare." Misao continued as tears brimmed in her eyes.  
  
"She knew every thing about both of our past. Although… although… Kaoru was the last we got to know between me and Megumi, but she was the first… first to join the assassin group. She had great skill with her kodachis and her Shukuchi. She never gave up… yet… she was the one who encourage both me and Megumi to do what we think is right. So the both of us also joined the assassin group."  
  
"Me and Megumi… the both of us… were being abused by our parents… Katsura sama was like our father to all of us… even to Kaoru… so in returned all of us formed up the assassin group named special group 1… the leader was Kaoru." Misao tried her best to fight back those tears but… her voice betrayed her.  
  
"She… all I know was that from young… she was abandon by her parents when she was being kidnapped. That's all… that's what only me and Megumi know… that's all. Then came all of you… 'Special group 2' right?" Kenshin eyes widen at her knowing his group name. But his eyes suddenly filled with sorrow when Misao continued to talk.  
  
"Kaoru was fine just now… but after she looked to one of the direction… she looked ghastly… I don't know what she saw… All of us tried checking it out… but we could only see a lady in baby blue dress kissing. We can't get the guys face…" Misao turned to look at Kenshin's face to find an unexplainable expression.  
  
"I need to talk to her." Kenshin told Misao with his bangs covering his eyes.  
  
"Eh… but she's dancing with Enishi… both of you can talk when you are driving her in the sports car ne." Misao tried cheering Kenshin up. Kenshin only nodded as he stood up and took another cup of red wine. As he continue to watch Kaoru dance with Enishi with amber eyes.  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
Kaoru and Enishi attracted many eyes and many said that the both of them danced very gracefully to the music. Soon they were the only one left on the dancing ground. The music ended and the both of them stopped. The whole hall trembles with applause. The both of them took a bow and walked out of the hall. Kenshin stood up walking towards them.  
  
"Where do you live?" Enishi asked Kaoru.  
  
"Oh… I came on a vacation… My homeland is Japan." Kaoru said as she beckoned Enishi to sit next to her.  
  
"I see… How did you get the invitation to get here?" Enishi asked again while looking into those deep blue eyes.  
  
'He is getting suspicious… I am the Hitokiri Kageyuki… You think I'm so easily going to be defeated? You are wrong… Enishi san…' Kaoru thought as she cast her look to her hands that she was now finding it interesting. When she wanted to answer the question… a familiar voice rang from the back.  
  
"Kaoru… we need to talk." Kenshin said as he waited for Kaoru to turned, she did… but she wasn't the Kaoru he once knew… There's was something different about her… Something  
  
"A moment ne… Enishi san. I have some business to attend to." Kaoru said while she stood up and face Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin started walking in front of Kaoru as he led her out of the ball room out in the garden.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Kaoru…"  
  
"What do you want… I don't have all day… we have a mission going on here… and if it is because of you we fail… I will DEFINITELY NOT… forgive you." Kaoru said curtly as she turned her head away from him.   
  
Yes… she was acting as though…that he was just a sand particle in her eyes that was irritating… annoying… but… every word she had just said… backfired. As she felt double pain that what Kenshin was feeling right this instant.  
  
"Kaoru… why?"  
  
"Why what??" Kaoru said monotone as she kept her eyes on those beautiful roses. She hated those things… since then… since then she hated flowers.  
  
"Why are you acting like this? As if… I am nothing to you? Am I a bother?"  
  
"Well… you are precisely… So get away from me… away from my life…" Kaoru said as she cast her eyes down to the ground. Her heart was screaming for her to take back those words…   
  
She wanted so badly for him to hug her… tell her that it was all a misunderstanding… tell her that… that… he… liked her. But again she shut those feelings away… She couldn't take back those words… She could never… because of her pride. The pride that she had lived with.  
  
"Kaoru… stop bluffing yourself…" Kenshin said as he looked at her features that was under the moonlight. She looked like an angel… He knew…. In his heart… that… he needed her… that he loved her… that… he would never let her go… that… he will fulfill his promise of protecting her. But now… she looked like an angel with only one wing. He could sense her sadness.  
  
"I am NOT… I have live all this time… alone… I am fine now… I'll be fine tomorrow… the day after tomorrow… and I'll be fine to the day that my life ends. I do not need your protection… I do not need you… I do not need your concern… I do not need your sympathy just because… Just because I told you what Kojirou did. Laugh… laugh all you want… But I, Kamiya Kaoru… I will not… Fall! I can take care of myself… I do not need you. I don't need anybody! We have nothing else to say!" Kaoru turned her head away as she walked briskly to the entrance.  
  
'Go!! Leave me… Leave me… I don't need you… I don't need 'tou-sama… I don't' need 'kaa-sama… I don't need ANYONE… Go… abandon me like what 'tou-sama and 'kaa-sama did best… Himura Kenshin… Who needs you!!!' Kaoru's mind was in a chaos… As she remembered how… how her father and mother abandon her… abandon her alone with…  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Hmuph… This might be good news for Enishi sama… Kamiya Kaoru… Hitokiri Kageyuki… my beautiful doll." A black shadow in the dark smirked.  
  
Kenshin suddenly feeling someone's presence shouted out.  
  
"Who's there?" Kenshin shouted. The black shadow disappeared.  
  
Kenshin cringed his eyebrows as he felt the sudden presence disappear. Then his mind floated back to where Kaoru was.  
  
'Kaoru…' Kenshin thought… He wanted to see her smile… those glittering ocean blue eyes… but he had seem to destroy it… those glittering ocean blue eyes seem to have went to a vacation… when their gaze met… those… those were the eyes… of the Kageyuki… it was in cobalt blue colour. That colour gave him a shiver down his spine.  
  
His mind couldn't function well… he didn't know… if those words that Kaoru had just spoke were from her heart… or again…. was it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
WAI!! WAI!! I finished another chapter… hee~ so how is it?? Please R&R and keep me INSPIRED and Happy… A happy me… a more faster update ne.. hee~ Thanks a lot.  
  
Suggestions are always welcomed.  
  
Minna san… So… is Kaoru here too heartless?? Am i not sure… she seems cruel… but at the same time cool… hee~ do you think so? Well… can you guess who was the so call 'black shadow'?? Haha~ i guess all of you do from the hint of… 'doll' right? Should I let Kenshin and Kaoru patch back in the next chappie?? Should I?? Pls tell me ne… I'm not sure… ^_^ thanks…  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
someone - yep… this is a kxk ficcy… but it would have to delay for about another 3 / 4 more chappies… pls don't hate me… ^_^ thanks for the review… arigatou…  
  
  
sync*in - It's okay… no harm done… as long as you still like my story… i am content… ^_^ thanks for the review and thanks for the support.  
  
  
lily - Thanks for the compliment… ^_^ sorry for the misunderstanding ne… but as you say.. it adds to the story… arigatou for your review…  
  
  
Jazmine - Thanks for the encouragement… Oh yea… u say u can tell what's going to happen next… wow… care to tell me?? Arigatou for the reviews… ^_^  
  
  
Tanuki (jo chan) - Nope….that would be the last thing i would do… definitely separating them will never be done… i am a crazy kxk fan… hahaha~ thanks for the review ne… ^_^  
  
  
midnighteyes413 - Arigatou… hope you would like this too… thanks for the review ne…  
  
  
Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe - Arigatou for the compliment… glad you enjoy my story… ^_^ thanks for the review  
  
  
Shojin - Thanks for the review and compliment… thanks… hope you would like this too…  
  
  
cherry - i am really glad that u found my fic cool… arigatou ^_^ i really appreciate ur support. Thanks for the review too…   
  
  
SweetAznPnai4eva - well… i'll consider the suggestion of yours ^_^ arigatou yo… hope u would like this too  
  
  
stephanie - Thanks for the review... i dun like misunderstandings too.... BUT.... it has to follow up my plans ne.. ^_^ Gomen.... anyway... arigatou...  
  
  
hitokiri's woman - Sorry for the long delay... anyway... hey... i like ur nick... sounds cool ya know.. hehe~ anyway.. here's the update... arigatou again....  
  
  
Gypsy-chan - EHLO!! i was so happy to recieve ur reviews.... i hadn't recieve them for some time... i thought u found it boring... anyway... u really think those previous chappies were awesome... THANKS... i couldn't thank you more... for the tips on the few front chappies u gave me... ^_^ anyway... here's the update.... i'll try and email u the updates then if you are too busy... ^_^   
  
  
  
BIG thanks to ::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Thanks for the review ne… oh yea and thanks for the compliments about my ideas \... no you dun talk too much… i love reading it… ^_^ *hint hint* hehe~ gtg… bye hope you will like this… although u have already preread it b4… ^_^ 


	17. A little Warmth For The Frozen Heart

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 17: A little Warmth For The Frozen Heart  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
Kenshin suddenly feeling someone's presence shouted out.  
  
"Who's there?" Kenshin shouted. The black shadow disappeared.  
  
Kenshin cringed his eyebrows as he felt the sudden presence disappear. Then his mind floated back to where Kaoru was.  
  
'Kaoru…' Kenshin thought… He wanted to see her smile… those glittering ocean blue eyes… but he had seem to destroy it… those glittering ocean blue eyes seem to have went to a vacation… when their gaze met… those… those were the eyes… of the Kageyuki… it was in cobalt blue colour. That colour gave him a shiver down his spine.  
  
His mind couldn't function well… he didn't know… if those words that Kaoru had just spoke were from her heart… or again…. was it?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
The clock struck 12 as Kaoru bid Enishi goodbye.  
  
"Hey… you aren't Cinderella are you?" Enishi asked playfully as he gripped her hand and pulled her down beside him.  
  
"Well… and you are not a prince." Kaoru said as she stood up again and motion for Misao to wait as they all stood at the doorway waiting for Kaoru.  
  
"I really gotta go now… They are waiting for me."  
  
"Friends?" Enishi asked again as he stood up.  
  
"Yup… So… I guess that's goodbye then Enishi." Kaoru took a bow and turn her heels and walked slowly to Misao.  
  
'He is going to call me back in just 5 seconds.' Kaoru thought as she grinned.  
  
5…  
  
4…  
  
3…  
  
2…  
  
1…  
  
0…  
  
"Wait!"  
  
'Yes! Am I good or what!' Kaoru thought proudly as she turned her head behind seductively.  
  
"What's your contact number?"  
  
"I stay in a hotel remember?" Kaoru said as she pouted her face. Then Enishi reached to his pocket and held out a cell phone.  
  
"Then take this… I would be easier to contact you like this… Keep it on for 24 hours… I'll call you." Enishi said as he smiled. Kaoru reached out to take the cell phone.  
  
"Well… if you say so…"  
  
"Kaoru!" Misao shouted again in annoyance. She had enough of Kaoru being touched and kissed by Enishi, She was getting annoyed… She would have killed the guy with her bare hands if Aoshi hadn't stopped her. A strong firm hand held her shoulders.  
  
Aoshi shook his head in saying that she shouldn't really rush them. Misao held her head down in embarrassment. Then she looked up again and she saw a familiar shadow. She caught a glimpse of the guy's face.  
  
'He looks familiar…' Then puzzled face widen in shock as she recognized him.  
  
'He is the guy who Kaoru fought at the mall. Dammit… what's his name…? Ma… Ma… tsu… Shit!! What's that freaking name…? AH! It's… Matsu…' Before Misao could finish the name that had just came to her mind. Her train of thought was cut off when Aoshi talked to her.  
  
She gave him a look of annoyance… as the name that she has finally remembered went with the smoke… She had forgotten it again. She stomped at Aoshi's feet for that.  
  
"Ow… What did you do that for?!" Aoshi winced at the pain that he was receiving.  
  
"That's for disturbing me you big dumb jerk!" Misao said in high annoyance and irritation. But all those were erased when Kaoru appeared in front of her with a concern look on her face.  
  
"Daijobun? Misao?" Kaoru asked in concern as she looks down at Misao.  
  
"Let's go… I'm tired…" Misao complained as she pulled Kaoru along to the Limo that they were taking before.  
  
"Kaoru… aren't you taking the car with me?" Kenshin asked as she saw her being pulled away. Kaoru stopped and turned to look into those purple hues. At that moment… instead of amber meeting sparkling blue eyes. Now it was purple meeting ice blue eyes.  
  
"Gomen… Himura san… I guess you have to share the car with Shinomori san." Kaoru said as she fake a smile and walked together with Misao to the Limo.  
  
'Himura san…' Kenshin thought at what he was being called now… not Kenshin… but yet worst… Himura san.  
  
"Himura?" Aoshi called out to Kenshin.  
  
"Huh…" Kenshin tilt his up to find Aoshi looking at the two girls that held their hearts.  
  
"Let's go back." Aoshi suggested as he sighed and headed towards the spot car.  
  
"Aa…" Kenshin reached out to his pockets and took out the car key.  
  
  
----------------------------------  
  
  
Just after they went out of sight, the person in the shadows went up to Enishi.  
  
"Enishi sama… about the girl…"  
  
"What about Kaoru? She seems like a mysterious lady to me… a fine one too." Enishi said as he pushed his sunglasses up.  
  
"She is Kamiya Kaoru or you may also call her Hitokiri Kageyuki… Sir?" The messenger answered and questioned Enishi.  
  
"Kageyuki?" Enishi smirked as he laughed silently.  
  
"She lives up to her reputation… I'll make her mine… That's for sure." Enishi said as he went back into the ball as another lady attached herself to Enishi.  
  
"Kojirou… arrange a table at the usual place… I'll have a date tomorrow." Enishi turned back and walked as he held the lady by the shoulder.  
  
'We shall have fun tomorrow my dear Kaoru…' Enishi thought of a plan to make Kaoru trapped in his paws without an escape. But there was a challenge… the red headed guy… he doesn't look simple… he must be a difficult opponent… He could felt the dangerous aura surrounding him when the red headed came for Kaoru. He shoved those feelings aside as he went on with his night.  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
"Kaoru… you feeling alright?" Misao asked in concern in the limo as she tapped the Kaoru who was looking outside the window. Kaoru a bit startled by Misao touch, she jerk her head towards Misao as she replied coolly.  
  
"I'm fine." She turned back to the window. Replaying the scene where she chased Kenshin out of her life… She felt helpless suddenly… but she just refused to admit to her that she needed Kenshin in her life.  
  
"So, what did you got out of Enishi?" Misao asked as she cleaned her kunai casually with a piece of special cloth that is specially made for her kunai. It was a present Kaoru had gave Misao on her 18th birthday… sewed onto the cloth was the words, Misao and a cartoon picture of a weasel at the corner. Kaoru took a glimpse as she saw the cloth.  
  
"You still kept it?" Kaoru asked as she slouched back onto the soft material of the seat. Misao just nodded her head and looked up at Kaoru with a big smile which touched Kaoru. Kaoru returned a weak smile.  
  
"Enishi will be calling me… sometime from now on… I guess I would be dating him…" Suddenly the cell phone rang.  
  
Kaoru quickly took her handbag and took out both hers and Enishi's cell phone. Enishi's one was beeping and flashing the lights.  
  
"Speaking of the devil." Kaoru said as she flips out the cover of the cell phone and placed it at her ear.  
  
"Hello?" Kaoru acted casually.  
  
"Kaoru?" came a voice all too familiar.  
  
"Kaoru… Enishi here. So what are you doing now dear?" Enishi voice rang through the phone.  
  
"Enishi! Oh… I just stepped into the hotel room. I was just thinking of taking a long warm bath."  
  
"Oh… and I am invited?" Enishi said sweetly. Kaoru giggled a little.  
  
"Well… anyway why did you called?" Kaoru asked changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah… I want to ask if I have this honor to have you for a date milady."  
  
"Oh sure…. I would love too." Then Kaoru gave Misao a thumbs up leaving a confuse look on Misao's face.  
  
"Okay… then let's meet in the lobby of your hotel tomorrow at 7 p.m." Enishi replied.  
  
"Umm… got ya… See ya there… bye." Kaoru replied as she hung up her line.  
  
She walked towards the bathroom and turned on the tap as the water flowed out.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Yes Misao?"  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"I'm taking a bath silly girl!"  
  
"For?"  
  
"For making myself comfortable and relax for tonight… tomorrow I am having a date with Enishi… maybe I can extract some info from him." Kaoru said as she turned off the tap. Misao still didn't understand so she tilted her head. Kaoru sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you later." With that she shoved Misao out of the bathroom and took of her gown carefully and placed it on the hanger. Then she saw herself in the mirror. Her face immediately darkens as she saw the scars on her body which no one but only Katsura knew about. She shut her eyes tight as she walked to the bathtub and sink in it. The past invaded her mind once again.  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
Kaoru was ready as she had prepared all her stuff. She stood up from the make-up table as she smoothed the short dress that she was wearing. It was a spaghetti strap striking red dress. It brought out the colour of her raven hair and her eyes were amazing. The red on her dress reflected into those blue orbs. It seems like a swirling ocean mix with blood along the sides.  
  
Kaoru pressed her lips together and after a while she licked them sexily.  
  
"You go girl! Kaoru! You are one damn sexy CHICK!" Misao shouted excitedly as Kaoru was really stunning… but not as stunning as last night. She looked like a disguised angel in that dress. Misao told Kaoru what she thought only to be snapped back by Kaoru as Kaoru said that Angels and Gods didn't exist. Even if it did, even if she was an angel… she was one 'dark angel'.  
  
Kaoru allowed her hair to be let down.  
  
"Gun please. Thank you." Kaoru said as Misao handed her the guns and extra bullets. She took it and straps the gun on her upper thigh. Next she wore her black high heels that contrast with her red dress and started for the door.  
  
"Be careful ne…"  
  
"Eh… just remember not to tell the rest about me doing this."  
  
"Hai hai, you have said that a dozen times already!"  
  
"Huh? Only a dozen? Maybe I should say more." Kaoru added playfully.  
  
"OKAY! I got your point! Just be careful and watch out for the bed." Misao said as her previous smile dropped to a frown.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine, ja ne." Kaoru waved her hand and opened the door. Just when she closed it someone yank her from the side and she was being pulled to the staircase door.  
  
Out of self defense, once she was let go she pulled out her pistol and turned around swiftly as she pointed the mouth of the pistol at the intruder.  
  
"How dare you hand me!" Kaoru said angrily, but suddenly she saw flashes of amber and red. The next thing she knew was she was being pinned onto the wall with both of her hands above her head.   
  
"Ken… shin…" too stun to talk, Kenshin's amber eyes changed to his gentle purple hue.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Kenshin asked in concern as he placed a hand behind Kaoru's head. He started to massage that part of her head that banged the wall, she winced a bit and the pain started to spread. She shut her eyes, but jolted up again when she knew what was happening. She then struggled out of Kenshin's hold. But instead of loosening it, Kenshin tighten his hold on her, as he pressed his body on her and lock her legs with his own.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"It's none of your business. I need to go now, so let me go now." Kenshin asked as his eyes changed back to the mysterious amber slits again.  
  
"You are going out with Enishi aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Kaoru averted his gaze. Kenshin sighed.  
  
"I know I can't stop you… just… just be careful and after you come back just notify me no matter how late it is." After that he strokes her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry to hurt you in anyway… I can explain, I'll wait for you… just… just be careful." Kenshin said as he let go of her hands and left her alone on the staircase thinking what the hell had just happen.  
  
Before she could think any further, the cell phone rang… she hastily picked it up… it was Enishi.  
  
"Where are you?" Enishi sounded irritated.  
  
"Yup… I'm coming down now… Gomen." Kaoru quickly apologize as she went out of through staircase door and went down to the lobby immediately.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
When Kaoru finally reached to the lobby's car park, she spotted a blue BMW sports car with Enishi in it.  
  
She walked towards it. Enishi sensing her coming looked towards her direction. Kaoru ginned as she noticed his shock face by the way she dressed. She opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"You look gorgeous milady." Enishi commented on Kaoru's dressing.  
  
"Arigatou…" Kaoru said sexily as she lean back on her the soft leather seat.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Misao was having her time of her life in a café with Aoshi. They smiling and laughing over something. Then Misao's cell phone started to ring and vibrate. Misao excuse herself as she listened to her phone. She could hardly suppress her laughter as Aoshi kept laughing. She pressed the button of the phone and listened after reprimanding Aoshi.  
  
"Stop it will ya…" Misao said as she herself started to giggle a bit.  
  
"Hai, Makimachi desu." Misao said as her giggle subsidized.  
  
"Misao!" A familiar voice rang through.  
  
"Katsura sama?" Misao literally stopped laughing as her face turned serious.  
  
"Misao! Where's Kaoru?" Katsura asked hastily with concern and worried in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
KYAA!! I have over 100 reviews.... MINNA SAMA.... *sniff sinff* arigatou!! Thanks for supporting my fic... i really appreciate it... I WILL WORK MY BEST TO IMPROVE MY FICS... i promise... ^_^ thanks again  
  
WAI!! WAI!! I finished another chapter… hee~ so how is it?? Please R&R and keep me INSPIRED and Happy… A happy me… a more faster update ne.. hee~ Thanks a lot.  
  
Suggestions are always welcomed.  
  
Minna san… So… erm… sorry another cliffhanger deshou… haha~ gomen gomen… i had to stop there.. so wanna know about the next chapter… wait for my next update then… hehe~ if any enquires… do feel free to email me… i would definitely reply back… ^_^ Arigatou, minna sama  
  
Anou minna sama... i'll not be updating... for quite a long time... maybe next month then i'll update again... gomen... i have to concentrate on my exams... i am having prelims... sobs... god help me... Wish me luck sore Ja ne...  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
cherrybubbles -- Thanks for the compliment... Ur review indeed make me happy... so have you guessed who the shadow is?? Haha~ hope you found this chappie good too... sure... i would email u if i have finish it... ^_^ Arigatou for the reviews...  
  
  
Shojin -- Really THANK YOU... *runs to Shojin and gives Shojin a BIG hug* Thanks... i appreciate it... ^_^ Here's the chappie... so how's it? Arigatou for the review.  
  
  
Sabrina-star -- Ehlo... thanks for the email... and the review.... She'll smile... but that would be later on ne... here now... on this few chappies... it would more emphasise on Kaoru's past... gomen... but i promise after all this... a happy ending will come ne.. ^_^ Thanks for the review...  
  
  
Gypsy-chan -- Yo... thanks for the email... YES... ur review have given me lots of inspires... ^_^ I found Kaoru cool too... hehe~ I just love it when Kaoru gets so cool and cold ya know... hehe~ but of course when she's warm and hot... i won't mind it too though... haha~ Thanks for the suggestions.. i will consider them... arigatou... here's the chappie.. hope you would like it...  
  
  
omochi -- Haha~ that's for ya to think dear... ^_^ You'll will figure it out soon... arigatou for the review...  
  
  
Ming-chan -- Gomen... she didn't get in the car with either.. Kenshin nor Enishi... she was with Misao.. gomen ne.. ^_^ Forgive me?? hehe~ hope so... so how's this chappie... hope you'll like it.. Arigatou for the review..  
  
  
silvertenshi -- haha~ point taken... ^_^ hope you would like this chappie too... Arigatou gozaimasu for the review...  
  
  
middnighteyes413 -- Thanks for the compliment and review... of course... i'll get out of ideas... but once i get too engrossed with it... i just keep writing... hehe~ Arigatou for the review...  
  
  
Shin-chan -- Well.. that's Kenshin ne... well hope you like this chappie too... arigatou for the reviews....  
  
  
BIG thanks to....  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Arigatou ne... imoutou chan... thanks for the encouragement and compliment... really i think you are a better then me ^_^ lotsa ppl also like you fics ya know... so Ganbatte ne... me? Great ideas?? cool description... i am really flattered... i am much lower than that... ^_^ thanks for loving this fics... ARIGATOU... *hugs imoutou chan* 


	18. Realizations

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 18: Realizations   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Stop it will ya…" Misao said as she herself started to giggle a bit.  
  
"Hai, Makimachi desu." Misao said as her giggle subsidized.  
  
"Misao!" A familiar voice rang through.  
  
"Katsura sama?" Misao literally stopped laughing as her face turned serious.  
  
"Misao! Where's Kaoru?" Katsura asked hastily with concern and worried in his voice.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!  
  
Kenshin jerk up from his bed as he held his can of beer on one of his hand and the other on the phone.  
  
"Hai! Himura da!"  
  
"Baka deshi! Pack up now!" Hiko voice rumbled through the phone. Kenshin sweatdropped.  
  
"Shishou? What do you mean?" Kenshin said confusedly as he straightens his back.  
  
"For god's sake… stop being stupid for a moment, and use your red head to think BAKA! Get the girls and ya weapons anything which is necessary!"  
  
"I don't understand!" Kenshin said with irritation… hating to be left out in the darkness. Hiko was fuming back at Japan… and also thinking why he had to cope up with such an idiot.  
  
"You idiot! Our covers have been BLOWN!" Kenshin immediately stood up as his widen purple eyes change to amber slits. As the first thought of the cover being blown was…  
  
'KAORU!!!' Kenshin's mind screamed to him.  
  
"Baka deshi! All of ya have to go NOW!! Enishi's coming… and fast!" Kenshin unable to control his anger, crushed his can of beer. Drops of blood along with blood dripped onto the carpet.  
  
"Kogorou has informed the Misao… by the way… he couldn't get hold Kaoru… where is she?" Hiko asked.  
  
"Under…cover" Kenshin's voice slient and soft.  
  
"Then what are you doing here? Baka deshi! Go find her NOW! She maybe a Hitokiri with great skills I must say a lengend even… but she is still a lady…" Hiko trying his best to knock some sense into his disciple.   
  
"Ore… wa…" were the only words that manage to come out as his mouth opened. Frustrated… Hiko could no longer stand Kenshin… shouted through the phone.  
  
"GO! Or I would 'Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki' you when you step into Japan!"  
  
"HAI!..." without allowing Kenshin to finish talking, Hiko hung up the phone. But Kenshin continued to say what have been left out.  
  
"Arigatou… Shishou…" Kenshin said through the phone where no one was listening. He finally hung up and wore his black long coat which he normally wear for his 'killing mission'. He took his katana and hid it at the back of his coat.  
  
He went to Sano's and Megumi's room. He banged opened the door, just to find Sanosuke in a very naughty position on top of Megumi. Megumi blushed as Sano grumbled.  
  
"WHAT NOW?"  
  
"Pack up now! We gotte get out of here. Back to Japan. You and Aoshi along with Misao and Megumi will go back first. I have something to settle… Don't ask what… Just GO!" Kenshin finished his last sentence and ran out to the special elevator that brought him straight down to the yellow sport car. He turned on the engine and drove full speed to find his Kaoru.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
Crystal clear teardrops streamed down Misao's cheek as she finally absorbed what Katsura had said.  
  
'No… It's all a lie' Misao wished to herself.  
  
"Misao?" Aoshi asked as he saw her trembling form sitting not far from him.  
  
'No… It can't be…" Misao mind wished again.  
  
Misao ignored Aoshi's call as she hid her expressions through her bangs.  
  
"Misao! Are you there? Come back now! Kaoru can take care of herself… Misao!" Katusra who was still on the phone tried persuading.  
  
"No…" Misao manage to muffle through those sobs.  
  
"Misao?" Katsura asked again.  
  
"NO! She was there when I needed someone most! She was ALWAYS THERE! I will NOT leave her with that monster! Even if it takes my life, I'll not leave her and go to safety myself! NEVER!" Misao literally shouted through the phone as she slammed the phone down to the table and hung up. Misao continue to shake her head.  
  
"Misao?" Aoshi called out again, but his cell phone rang. Sano's voice rang through as he was being told of the whole situation. Aoshi immediately understood what happen as he cast his eyes back to Misao. Her small form was trembling while soft whimpers escape her mouth.  
  
"No… we are not going back now…. You and Takani go ahead… me and Misao need to settle something." Aoshi replied coolly to Sanosuke.  
  
"Oi!..." Aoshi never waited for Sano to finish his sentence as he hung up the phone. Misao hearing the conversation looked up at Aoshi with tear streaked face.  
  
"Ao… shi."  
  
"Let's go to where Kamiya is." Aoshi said as he stood up and went to Misao's seat and held out his hand.  
  
"But… you have to promise me two things." Aoshi said in a gentle yet serious voice as he slowly led Misao out of the café.  
  
"Anything! Just let me go to where Kaoru is." Misao replied immediately right after they stepped out of the café and walking towards the car.  
  
"1st… go back to the hotel and take our weapon and contact Himura… 2nd…"  
  
"But that's 2 already!" Misao complained. Aoshi ignored it and continue.  
  
"2nd … don't force yourself… and don't die." Misao was tongue tied. She didn't know how to respond.  
  
"I…"  
  
Aoshi took this chance and lock her lips with his. He lingered there for a while as he tasted her sweet lips. No more words were far more better than the actions Aoshi had took.  
  
I love you… were the actions.  
  
The marksman and kunai girl finally accepted each others feelings he moment when Aoshi lock her lips with his. They broke the kiss.  
  
"Aoshi…" Misao said while catching her breath.  
  
Aoshi let her go and walked towards the car he borrowed.  
  
"Aoshi!" Misao called as she ran towards him. Aoshi whipped his head towards Misao.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go and find Kamiya after going back to the hotel." Misao shriek with joy as she rushed to Aoshi.  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Sano was shocked to hear the same words from Aoshi and Kenshin…  
  
'Chikusho!' Sano thought as he saw the now breaking down Megumi.  
  
After knowing that Kaoru was in grave danger, she was crying non-stop since then.  
  
Kaoru was her sister… her leader… Megumi had always admired Kaoru's beauty, kodachi's skills, the speed of hers and her clear judgment.   
  
She was never up to that particular standard where Kaoru was. Kaoru was always one step ahead of them, they were always catching up with Kaoru. Kaoru didn't went ahead of them too much… she had always waited for them.  
  
No matter how big of a chance was in front of Kaoru… if she and Misao weren't in the plan… Kaoru would make no hesitation to push it away.  
  
"Megumi?" Sanosuke called out to her. Megumi kept shaking her head.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Megumi…" Sanosuke called out again…  
  
"No… I'm not going without her…" Megumi repeated  
  
"Megumi… listen to me… we are..." Sanosuke tried to talk to the now seriously depressed Megumi. But he was being cut off by Megumi's shouting.  
  
"NO! I am not stepping out of this damn country without KAORU OR MISAO!!!" Megumi shouted at Sanosuke as she made her way to the door just to be punched by the person who opened the door as she flew back to the room. Luckily for her, Sanosuke caught her in time.  
  
'Shit! They are here…' Sanosuke thought as he glared back at the man who did this to her.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
The music banged upon Kaoru's head violently. It was not only distracting and noisy… it was giving her a splitting headache.  
  
She was having a drink on one of her hand while the other one on Enishi's lap. She was trying to extract some information but his hands kept wandering to places they shouldn't. Kaoru was a little bit irritated.  
  
"So tell me… more about your micro chip job Enishi san." Kaoru said as she finished her drink and placed it on the glass table top. Enishi didn't look surprise.  
  
"Hmmm? Let's see… as I have told you…. I am working in 'Delta Tech' a micro chip company… but I want you to know something…"Enishi stopped as his hands wandered to her waist then hips.  
  
"What is it?" Kaoru urged Enishi to go on.  
  
"I have another job…" Enishi said as he neared Kaoru and grinned.  
  
'This is it!' Kaoru thought. But suddenly a sharp pain invaded her head, she suddenly felt numb all over.  
  
'Ow… what was that?' Kaoru asked herself.  
  
Then she looked at the empty glass where she had just used to consume her drink and then she looked back at Enishi…  
  
"You!..." Kaoru shouted through the deafening music…  
  
'I was too careless!'  
  
"You added…" Before she could complete her sentence…. Darkness mercilessly came and claimed her. Kaoru collapse onto Enishi's form.  
  
Enishi grinned at the unconscious form leaning against his body.  
  
"There is no more escape… my dear Kageyuki." Enishi whispered to her ears.  
  
On another picture… Kenshin was somewhere on the road… thinking of Kaoru….  
  
'Kaoru… wait for me… I'm coming…' Kenshin said as he stepped on the accelerator.  
  
'Please kami sama…. Don't let anything happen to her.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
WAI!! WAI!! I finished another chapter… hee~ so how is it?? Please R&R and keep me INSPIRED and Happy… A happy me… a more faster update ne.. hee~ Thanks a lot.  
  
Suggestions are always welcomed.  
  
Minna san… So… erm… sorry another cliffhanger de ne… haha~ gomen gomen… i had to stop there.. so wanna know about the next chapter… wait for my next update then… hehe~ if any enquires… do feel free to email me… i would definitely reply back… ^_^ Arigatou, minna sama  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Leigh -- Gomen! Hope you aren't angry with me cause this is another cliffhanger…. Forgive me?? *tinkles tinkles* Yea… Kenshin's much more expressive i would say in this fic… hehe~ thanks for the review ne…^_^  
  
  
omochi -- haha~ hai… here's the update… hope you will enjoy it… thanks for the review ne… ^_^  
  
  
Gypsy chan -- Well… you'll see… ^_^ anyway…i liked that part of waffy with Kenshin and Kaoru hehe~ very sweet yet… a bit cruel in putting Kenshin in that state.. i feel bad for him ya know… Thanks for the review ne… ^_^  
  
  
cherrybubbles -- Let me give you a hint… Kaoru met him in the mall ^_^ got it?? Hope you enjoy this… Thanks for the review ne.. ^_^  
  
  
Sabrina-star -- Hai… here's the update…. Hope you like it… and thanks for the review… ^_^  
  
  
Shojin Takaru -- Arigatou about the compliment about the ficcy being kirei… me very happy ^____^ hehe~ here's the update…. Hope you would like it… thanks for the sweet review too ^_^  
  
  
Animeluverthatiam -- Thanks a lot… I am flattered… and honored too… Thanks for the review… arigatou gozaimasu ^_^  
  
  
-- Erm… it would be the best to put your name there wouldn't it. Anyway… if this suits u than it is fine for me ^_^ Thanks for the compliment and review… i appreciate it ^_^  
  
Shin-chan -- Serious?? But i found some of Soujirou's pics ya know… i even have one wallpaper of his… u want me to email them to you?? Here's the update… hope you like them… thanks for the reviews ^_^  
  
  
midnighteyes413 -- Well… you are my first reviewer and reader to say that you like cliffhangers… hehe~ thanks~ anyway here's the story… hope you would enjoy them. Thanks for the reviews too. ^_^  
  
  
chibi-angel -- Hai! Arigatou… u really think that i am improving…. I do hope so ne… ^_^ thanks for the compliment and review… arigatou ^__^  
  
  
nameless -- Hey… where have you been?? I thought that you started to find this fic going to somewhere you didn't like that's why you haven't review… until now… *hugs nameless* i'm glad you reviewed to told me your views… Arigatou… ^_^ oh yeah… Kageyuki means…. Kage means Shadow… Yuki means Snow… so put together is Shadow Snow… nice?? I didn't thought so much about how the English sounds but i like how the jap and Chinese sound so i decided to use it ^_^ Thanks or the review ne… arigatou… ^__^  
  
  
::BIG thanks to::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Yo… imoutou chan… gomen that i left you hanging there… you can come down now…. Hahaha well about what enishi's going to do to Kaoru is in the next chappie… hope you like this ne.. arigatou gozaimasu…for the reviews and help… ^_______^ 


	19. Reunion

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 19: Reunion   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
Enishi grinned at the unconscious form leaning against his body.  
  
"There is no more escape… me dear Kageyuki." Enishi whispered to her ears.  
  
On another picture… Kenshin was somewhere on the road… thinking of Kaoru….  
  
'Kaoru… wait for me… I'm coming…' Kenshin said as he stepped on the accelerator.  
  
'Please kami sama…. Don't let anything happen to her.'  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"NO! I am not stepping out of this damn country without KAORU OR MISAO!!!" Megumi shouted at Sanosuke as she made her way to the door just to be punched by the person who opened the door as she flew back to the room. Luckily for her, Sanosuke caught her in time.  
  
'Shit! They are here…' Sanosuke thought as he glared back at the man who did this to her.  
  
"Under the order of Enishi sama, all of you must die." The hooded assassin said with a deadly and warning tone. Despite from the hit she got, Megumi stood up. Her mouth crooked to a half smile.  
  
"Megumi! Are you okay already?" Sanosuke asked in astonishment by her quick recovery. Megumi ignored his question as she revealed needles held in between each fingers.  
  
"We have no time for you! Go back to Enishi and tell him to give Kaoru back to us!" Megumi said as her bangs hide her expression.  
  
"Megumi… let me handle it." Sanosuke offered as he stood in front of her.  
  
"Don't bother me… this man's mine." Megumi demand Sano as she stepped another step forward. Sanosuke stunned to the core as he heard what Megumi had said.  
  
"My orders are only to kill you… I do not know of any Kaoru you talk about!" The assassin answered her question.  
  
"Then die!" Megumi said as she launched forward. She successfully dodged the incoming knife as she counter-attacks him by slashing his arm with the needles. It was only a little cut.  
  
"Is this little cut your best pretty girl?" The assassin asked. Sano was about to hook the man's neck with his prepared nylon strings when Megumi laughed.  
  
"Ohohohohoho… let's see who gets the last laugh." Megumi grinned at the man as fox ears appeared on her head. The man narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What did yo-" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt numb all over. His head was turning and he was terribly hot. He looked up to see two Megumi standing over him and smiling in triumph.  
  
"Now… do you know Kaoru or not?" Megumi asked again as she waved a bottle of substance in front of him.  
  
"The Antidote! Give it to me!" The man struggled under the hole of Megumi.  
  
"Not till you give me the information… we don't have much time ya know… you have about… 5 mins." The man immediately paled knowing what will happen.  
  
"I don't know Kaoru! I only know about Hitokiri Kageyuki… She is kept in the Hotel! 'Ocean Stars Hotel' It is owned by Enishi sama! He kept her there. At the top floor." The assassin said quickly as he reached for the antidote.  
  
Megumi's expression softens as she loosens the hold on the man's hand. Little did she know, that the man still had enough power to launch forwarded to her. Before she could react a gun shot was heard.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes. Pain invaded her body as she tried to move her hands and legs. She then heard the sounds of chains rustling as she moved.  
  
'Dammit! I'm being tied!' Kaoru thought. Angry of herself being too careless and humiliated as she was one of the assassin's group leader and yet… she made such stupid mistakes. She couldn't forgive herself. How was she going to explain to Katsura.  
  
Kaoru's arms were being tied by chains at each wrist. She was left dangling in mid-air. The strain on her hand was getting more and more obvious as the time ticked away.  
  
"I see you are awake my dear." The familiar voice echoed through the silence room.  
  
She strains her eyes to see who it was. Enishi sat there grinning at her as he sat on his armchair seeping his wine.  
  
"Let me go!" Kaoru demanded as she tried to move her hands but the more she did the more the chains bit into her skin.  
  
"Tsk tsk… that shouldn't be the way to talk to me isn't it… Kageyuki chan." Enishi smirked as he placed his glass down and went in front of Kaoru's form. Kaoru face remained impassive.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you Enishi! You'll die! Mark my wo-" Blood seep trail down Kaoru's small mouth. She was being slapped by Enishi before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"I could have made you to be my women, but how can you say that to me? It hurts to listen…" Enishi stopped as he placed his hands on her thigh and slowly slide up.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kaoru raised her leg and kicked him in the face as his black sunglasses dropped onto the floor broken. Dark brown eyes looked into hers.  
  
"I was intending of giving you a nice time there Kageyuki chan. But then…" Enishi suddenly snapped his fingers as about a dozen of his subordinate came into the room each with a whip in their hands.  
  
Enishi walked towards her but kept his distance. He took one of the whips from the man and said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Let me remind you who is the more powerful here should I?" with that he brought up the whip and whipped it towards Kaoru.  
  
"KYAA…!!"  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
Megumi's expression softens as she loosens the hold on the man's hand. Little did she know, that the man still had enough power to launch forwarded to her. Before she could react a gun shot was heard.  
  
"Makimachi Misao to the rescue!" Misao screamed as she blew the mouth of the gun on her hand. Apparently it belonged to Aoshi. His favorite gun that he would never leave without… well except for the shopping trip being threatened by Kenshin.  
  
"Misao!" Megumi ran towards the young girl who had just saved her life.  
  
"We have to save Kaoru! She's at 'Ocean Stars Hotel'!" Megumi explained.  
  
Misao face changed back to a serious one.  
  
"Wakata! I'll get the weapons! Aoshi you call Himura!" Misao called back as she entered her room.  
  
Misao went in and took out Kaoru's kodachis, some remaining kunais along and her sniper.  
  
When she got out of the room everyone of them was in their assassin's apparel. So was her.  
  
She saw Aoshi talking on the cell phone.  
  
'It must be Himura!' Misao's mind thought as she went to the lift.  
  
"We'll try and get there as fast as possible."  
  
"I understand. Ja." Aoshi said as he gave Misao a thumps up sign saying that everything's under control. Now the only thing they need is to get to 'Ocean Stars Hotel' and get back their Kaoru.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
The engine of the car slowed down to a stop. Kenshin stepped out of his car and walked silently to the entrance of the hotel in front of him. The hotel which Enishi kept his Kaoru from.  
  
The security stopped Kenshin. Kenshin stopped but kept his gaze on the floor without looking up.  
  
"Sorry sir. But can I see your room key or reservation number please." The security asked.  
  
Kenshin said nothing but stepped another foot forward. The security guard immediately stopped him by pushing him back.  
  
"Sir?" Kenshin then took this chance as he rammed his hilt of the katana into his ribs causing him too be unconscious.  
  
"Have a good night." Kenshin said. He knocks out all the security guard who was inside. He found that each had a gold card kept with them. He took one of it. It might come in handy.  
  
'Kaoru… I'm coming!'  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Drops of blood dripped out of Kaoru's injury. Pools of blood started to form under her form. Kaoru was now unconscious due to the heavy hits she had received. Suddenly cold water was splashed onto Kaoru form. The cold water seeped into her injuries as the agony deepened.  
  
Kaoru opened her heavy eyelids as she winced when her wounds reopened when she tried and moved her body.  
  
Old and new wounds filled her body. Kaoru felt pain all over as Enishi neared her.  
  
"Kageyuki chan… let's see if you remember them…" Enishi said as he pointed to the door. Kaoru raised her head and strain her eyes. There were three people standing there. She felt pain and the loss of blood made her blind for a few second there. She strained her eyes. She saw a lady and two men. She saw the first one. Her eyes widen at the recognition. Her blue eyes changed to black dangerous ones immediately.  
  
"Matsumura Kojirou… teme... you were wi-" Kaoru's sentence was cut off when she finally got a glimpse of the other two.  
  
They still look all the same only a few wrinkles covered their well-featured face. The lady had tears formed in her eyes while the man averted Kaoru's gaze as he looked away with his gaze on the ground. Kaoru's black eyes stared unbelievably at them as rage filled her eyes.  
  
The lady broke into a run to Kaoru. As she called out to Kaoru.  
  
"KAO CHAN!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
WAI!! WAI!! I finished another chapter… hee~ so how is it?? Please R&R and keep me INSPIRED and Happy… A happy me… a more faster update ne.. hee~ Thanks a lot.  
  
Suggestions are always welcomed.  
  
Minna san… So… erm… sorry another cliffhanger de ne… haha~ gomen gomen… so whose those mysterious people who was with Kojirou?? Hehe~ make a guess…. ^_^ Gomen… this is quite a short chappie… gomen… I hope all of you would like this chappie… please leave a review ne… ^_^ Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Joey -- Thanks a lot for the comment... i really appreciate it... ^^ Sorry bout the cliffhanger... coudn't help it... gomen gomen. Hope you are still alive ne... here's the update... hope you enjoy it... thanks for the review again... ^___^  
  
  
Leigh -- Hai... hai... here's the update... hope you will enjoy as you did on the last... ^^ Thanks for the review ne.. ^___^  
  
  
Sabrina-star -- Yep... kaoru was a little wee bit careless there... haiz... but it was a big connection to this chappie ne... ^^ you are right about that... i have to let Kenshin save kaoru so that they can... *hint hint* guess? thanks for the review ne.. ^___^  
  
  
cherrybubbles -- nope... it isn't soujirou... gomen... remember who called Kaoru 'doll'? Yep.. he's the guy.. ^^ anyway... here's the update... hope you enjoy it... thanks for the review ne... ^___^  
  
  
omochi -- Sou ne... ^^ here's the update ne... hope you enjoy it ne... thanks for the review ne.. ^___^  
  
  
Tanuki (jo chan) -- Thanks for the support... hope you would like this chappie too... ^^ thanks for the review ne.. ^___^  
  
  
Shojin Takaru -- Me... a professional writer? you have gotta be kidding... ^^ anyway thanks for that comment though... made me smile the whole day round.. ^^ your story was great too... and i reviewed it too.. saw it? hope you would like this chappie as well.... thanks for the review ne... ^___^  
  
  
Gypsy-chan -- Thanks for the compliment... ^^ glad you like that chappie... sure... i'll inform with every update... no problem... ^^ here's the next chappie... hope you would like it as well... Thanks for the review ne.. ^___^  
  
  
silevertenshi -- Can i ask you something? You like the Rurouni or Battousai more... which one you like better... ?? do answer that ne... anyway... thanks for the comment ne.. here's the update... hope you like it.. Thanks for the review... ^___^  
  
  
midnighteyes413 -- hahaha~ sou ne... seems that at last someone understands me... beside my imoutou chan ne.. ^^ here's your update ne... hope you would like it... thanks for the review... ^___^  
  
  
hanako -- Thanks for the notice on changing the chappies ne... appreciate it... thanks for the review ne.. ^___^  
  
  
Keiran Kou -- kenshin kawaii? Sou ka... glad you like it.. here's another update... hope you would like it too... thanks for the reviews ne... ^___^  
  
  
nameless -- yep... it's the turning point of kenshin and kaoru ^^ here's the update... hope you would like this chappie... thanks for the review ne.. ^___^  
  
  
Andrea -- Arigatou for the compliment ne... ^^ here's the update... hope you would like them too... Thanks for the review.. ^____^  
  
  
::BIG thanks to::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Relax... ::sweatdropped:: Well enishi's in danger,... not by battousai but by my cute little imoutou chan... hahaha thanks for the compliment ne.. thanks for the review ne... ^_____^ 


	20. Reunion of the Soul

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot. So PLS dun sue me. I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni Kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but you have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English. So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 19: Reunion of the Soul  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Previous: --  
  
"Matsumura Kojirou. teme... you were wi-" Kaoru's sentence was cut off when she finally got a glimpse of the other two.  
  
They were still the same only a few wrinkles covered their well-featured face. The lady had tears formed in her eyes while the man averted Kaoru's gaze. Kaoru's black eyes stared unbelievably as rage filled them.  
  
The lady broke into a run to Kaoru. As she called out to Kaoru.  
  
"KAO CHAN!!!"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Silence filled the room. As the old lady ran to Kaoru and cried as she took out a napkin and started wiping away the blood.  
  
"Enishi! What are you doing to her?" The lady demanded as she traces the injury with her napkin, cleaning each of them gently.  
  
"Kao chan. daijobun?" The old lady looked up with tear streaked face but was met with an impassive expression but. the eyes. It filled with ultimate rage.  
  
"Kao chan?" The old lady continues. Kaoru just crooked up part of her mouth to be a side smile. A sarcastic one.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaoru asked as she raised an eyebrow. The lady looked shocked. She managed a weak smile as she looked up to the raging young adult.  
  
"Kao chan. I'm your mother have you forgotten? Kaa sama da. Kao chan. don't you remember? What happen to you all this year? We. Your father and I. we were looking for you all this years." Kaoru's mother continued as Kaoru kept her impassive face as new tears collected in her mother's eyes. Her mother's hand reached up to touch her face.  
  
"What happen to those blue eyes? Those beautiful innocent blue eyes? Why? Why are they black now?" Her mother touches her face as she asked in deep concern. Kaoru moved her face away from the hand.  
  
"You forgot?" Kaoru asked in a very sarcastic tone. Her mother stopped as her eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Then let me remind you KAA SAMA." Kaoru said as she emphasize on the words 'kaa sama'.  
  
"You. you and tou sama create them. you have forgotten? Innocent? Where's your innocent little girl. your cute little naïve girl. where is she now. you must be thinking right kaa sama?" Her mother's hand reached to her mouth as sobs echoed through the room.  
  
"She's died!" Kaoru shouted venturing all her anger on her mother, as her sob got louder.  
  
"DIED! Her sense of naïve, innocent and the ability to believe people all BETRAYED HER. even her parents. BETRAYED HER! What do you expect. You expect this little naïve girl to go back to your open arms again so that you could hurt her again and again? Gomen ne. Kaa sama. this Kaoru you see here. is a new Kaoru. A Kaoru that no longer needs a family. She can live and will live on her own." After Kaoru finish her sentence her mother broke down in front of her, kneeling down and was crying miserably.  
  
"Kageyuki chan. how mean can you get? She's your mother ya know." Enishi's voice rang through interrupting Kaoru's train of thought. Kaoru turned to Enishi.  
  
"You know nothing! As I have said Enishi. You will die. no matter what!" Kaoru's voice raised in anger.  
  
"Doll. you shouldn't do that to Enishi sama. and plus you aren't as filial as before.. you hurt your poor mother." Kojirou added.  
  
"Kojirou.you don't know me too. so back OFF!" Kaoru scowl at Kojirou.  
  
"Oh. you still upset about that incident a few years ago. You can't blame me. you look so delicious there. I ought to thank your father for refusing to pay the ransom." Kojirou said as he pulled Kaoru's father into the picture shaking his hands. Then her father took a few glimpses at her. Afraid of looking straight in her eyes.  
  
"Father? Too afraid of looking at me? Or are you too afraid of knowing what your daughter has become after all this years. after abandoning me with a monster?" Kaoru asked her father with unshed tears welling up in her black eyes.  
  
"Kageyuki chan. but have you thought about WHY they did not pay the ransom?" Enishi cut in. Kaoru's eyes widen in shock. It was true. she didn't know. and she wanted badly to know why. Enishi saw this in Kaoru's eyes and continue.  
  
"Well. basically. is because you are a burden to them. they don't need you. As simple as that." Enishi smiked.  
  
"No. No. It's not that. they have their reaso-"  
  
"Of you being a burden." Enishi cut her sentences again.  
  
"No body needs a burden do them?" Enishi continued.  
  
"Iya. you are wrong."  
  
"Prove me wrong." Kaoru was caught off guard of that sentence.  
  
'Nobody needs me?' Kaoru mind kept asking this question.  
  
'Even. Ken..shin doesn't need me.' Her mind continued.  
  
"I. IYA!!!" Kaoru suddenly screamed. Suddenly the door banded open to reveal. Kenshin with his katana drawn out, amber eyes glowing bright and dangerously.  
  
"Ken. Kenshin." Kaoru managed to call out after all her sobbing.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm coming." Kenshin said as he smiled at her which made Kaoru smile a bit. Kenshin stepped a step forward before Enishi snapped his fingers again. Then within seconds the men who had whips in their hands surrounded Kenshin. They charged at the same time.  
  
Kenshin being an experienced swordsman expected this. He jumped up in the air and landed safely just beside Kojirou. which scared Kojirou out of his wits.  
  
"Wh. What the hell!" Kojirou said as he jumped backwards. Kenshin just glared at him.  
  
"You. you are Kojirou na."  
  
"So what if I am?" Kojirou replied defiantly as if daring Kenshin to kill him.  
  
"Then. you must die for causing Kaoru so much pain!" Kenshin said as he charged forward to Kojirou only to be blocked by another katana belonging to no other then Enishi.  
  
"Why hurry. your turns next anyway?" Kenshin smirked as he used all his force as ram his sheath into Enishi's ribs. Enishi jumped back as he coughed out blood. Kenshin took this time and ran towards Kaoru as he slashed open the chains. Kaoru falling from her position. Shut her eyes tight. Expecting the hard floor but only landed onto a pair of warm hands.  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru looked at him and she managed to put up a weak smile. Kenshin only looked at her with sad and hurt eyes.  
  
"Kaoru. suman. I wasn't here to protect you. I-" Kaoru quiet him with her finger.  
  
"What are you talking about. I'm here saved by. by you. Himura Kenshin. my hero." Kaoru said as she raised her hand and caress Kenshin's scarred cheek. Kenshin closed his eyes as he savored the moment. Suddenly Kojirou took a katana from a closet and charged towards Kenshin. Kenshin knew that if he moved out of the way Kaoru wouldn't have time to move. so instead she will get injured than him. Kenshin stood at his place. Waiting for his blow. ignoring Kaoru's cry.  
  
"Kenshin! MOVE!!" Kaoru screamed as a gun shot was heard. Both Kenshin and Kaoru jerked their heads towards the source.  
  
There they were.. Misao. Aoshi. Sanosuke. Megumi. All of them had their stances, Misao gave a sad smile to Kaoru as she threw her kodachis towards her. Kaoru caught it just perfect.  
  
"Let's keep some a**!!!" Sanosuke shouted as he pulled out a particular length of nylon string from his 'watch'. All the four of them went forward to the men with whips on. Kaoru face turned to a stern one as she got out of Kenshin's embrace.  
  
"Well. we can't let them have all the fun can we?"  
  
"But you are in no condition to fight!" Kenshin protested but only to be pushed away as she blocked Kojirou's incoming blow.  
  
"I'll take care of him. Please. go and find Enishi!" Kaoru said. as she crossed her kodachis putting more pressure on it.  
  
"But."  
  
"Just GO! I can deal with him!" Kaoru said again as she manage to overpower Kojirou.  
  
"See that was easy." Kaoru said as she flashed him a smile. Kenshin nodded as went his way towards Enishi.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Misao not having quite a problem with those few idiots, finished them off within minutes with her pistol and kunai.  
  
Aoshi as usual took the long end and shot the enemies with sharp accuracy. But he was somehow distracted by the long braided hair lady. He was worried for her. although he knew that she could very well protect herself. he just couldn't help but worry.  
  
"Aoshi! Behind YOU!" Suddenly Misao shouted. Aoshi didn't have time to react as when he turned around. A kunai flew past him going through the man's head. Blood splashed onto Aoshi's face and coat.  
  
"Misao. was that necessary?" Aoshi asked as his eyebrows twitched to see the girl laughing.  
  
"Just be glad that. you are still breathing Aoshi." Misao said as she killed another guy as she ran towards Aoshi and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Although the metallic taste of blood was there. no both took no notion about it. just before Sanosuke cried out.  
  
"For GOD SAKE! Get a room and choose a BETTER TIME!" Sanosuke said as he round the person's neck with his nylon string and tighten it. Leaving the person breathless as he struggled to hit Sanosuke so that Sano would loosen the hold and he can breathe. But to no avail, he died as Sanosuke gave a last pull on the nylon string.  
  
Megumi was fine as she just gave a few slashes and cut there. and all her enemies were on the floor waiting to see. Lord Enma.  
  
Megumi after fighting went to tend the wounds of an old lady with an old man on the floor trembling as they watched Kaoru fought.  
  
"Daijobun?" Megumi asked as she knelt down beside the old lady. She looked like. Kaoru. Only that this old lady had green emerald eyes.  
  
"Please. make her stop!" The old lady clutch onto Megumi's clothes.  
  
"Bring her Back! Back to ME!" The old lady cried into Megumi's clothes as she kept sobbing and saying the same thing.  
  
"So that you could hurt her again?" Misao's cold voice rang which made everyone especially Aoshi to look at her with amazement. The old woman kept still eyes wide open as she shook her head.  
  
"No. we. had no choice!" The old lady shouted at Misao with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Kaoru came from a rich family! You! Her parents HAD NO MONEY?! You must be kidding! You just chose your business over HER! She's your DAUGHTER! GOD DAMMIT!" Misao screamed as she had tears welled up in her eyes. Aoshi just embraced her, shock that she would make such a statement. which had no way of arguing back. Sanosuke and Megumi only stared blankly at Misao. Shocked that she knew so much.  
  
At the other side of the room. Kaoru heard everything that Misao had said. Her heart wrenched in pain. She couldn't deny it. her parents knowing that she was kidnapped. didn't pay for the ransom that Kojirou had asked for. leaving her with him. alone to fend for herself. Alone with that bastard.  
  
Kaoru unleash a battle cry and advanced towards Kojirou as she spun her kodachis around with a force as it created a vortex sucking Kojirou in.  
  
"What th-" Kojirou screamed as he fell down and was dragged into the vortex. Kaoru only smiled through the vortex.  
  
"Today will be your De-" Kaoru suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen which was cause by a bullet. shot by Kaoru's father.  
  
"Tou. sama." Kaoru eyes widen as she stuck her kodachis on the floor for support.  
  
"ANATA!" Kaoru's mother called out, as she grabbed the hand which had the gun held onto.  
  
"What are you doing! It's our Kaoru there!" Kaoru's mother tried very hard to calm Kaoru's father down.  
  
"Our? You must be kidding koishii. It's yours. and your beloved Koshijirou! She's the bastard that the both of you created! Not me! She's not even mine! So why do you think I didn't paid the ransom?"  
  
"You. you knew?"  
  
"You think you could keep me in the dark forever? Why did you think Koshijirou disappeared suddenly? I killed him!" Kaoru's 'father' shouted as he slap Kaoru's mother.  
  
Kaoru on the other side of the room heard every single word. The vortex had soon disappeared. Kaoru ignored the pain as she pluck her kodachis out and prepare a stance. She flipped her kodachis so that the kodachi's tip would face the back. Without warning, Kaoru started tapping her foot.  
  
"That technique would do me no good anymore. Doll!" Kojirou smirked as Kaoru's father had once again helped him. Suddenly Kaoru disappeared. Kojirou started to panic.  
  
"Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!" Kaoru threw her kodachis up in the air as if having its own life. It spun around causing six swift cuts across Kojirou and ended up at the next end where Kaoru had appeared suddenly and caught her kodachis.  
  
"She combined both. Kaiten Kenbu with. shukuchi." Misao said as she watches with amazement.  
  
Kaoru turned around to meet Kojirou's gaze. She smirked as she saw how Kojirou reacted. He paled immediately. In his mind, he saw Kaoru as 'Death' himself. Kojirou had injuries over his body. Both fatal and deadly.  
  
Kaoru was about to slice his throat when he spoke up.  
  
"Please! Let me GO! I'll tell you the truth!"  
  
"Truth? What truth?" Kaoru crooked a side of her mouth.  
  
"That. that night. I. I didn't rape you!"  
  
"Na.nani?" Kaoru's eyes widen as he continue.  
  
"I wanted to. but. Katsura. he saved you. but you were unconscious at that time. so you didn't know it. I bet Katsura knew about it too. So. I told you the truth. spare me please Kaoru."  
  
"Oopps. Did I agree to it? Well then. this is for Soujirou sensei and Tetsuya." Without waiting for the reply she shoved one of her kodachi down onto his throat. Kaoru's gaze turned from Kojirou up to her 'father'  
  
"You'll be next." Kaoru said as she walked slowly towards him.  
  
"Kaoru! Let me tend to your wounds first!" Megumi said as she rushed forward to her but was stop by the glare she was giving her.  
  
"No did for such action. You will tend the wound after I finish him." Kaoru walked another step forward as her 'father' backed away. Suddenly her mother ran to Kaoru and hugged her from the back.  
  
"Nan-"  
  
"Kaoru. my baby. come back to me. onegai. I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you. Gomen. onegai. come back to me." Kaoru's eyes soften at her mother words as she turned her back and face her kaa sama.  
  
"Let go of me." Kaoru said as a tinge of blue came back to her eyes.  
  
"No. not until you come back to the baby Kaoru." Her mother cried on to her dress as she held on to her.  
  
"Kaa. sama. I will. so let me do this first."  
  
"No. he took care of you for 10 over years. you cannot kill him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm gonna kill you first!" Kaoru spun around as he saw his father open fire on her. She was expecting the blows yet. she was being pushed aside.  
  
'Kaa sama!' Kaoru's mind rang, she whip her head towards her mother direction only to see her body soak in a pool of blood.  
  
"Teme!" Aoshi unable to contain his anger took fire at Kaoru's foster father. He only died laughing. He was definitely insane.  
  
"KAA SAMA!" Kaoru ran towards her mother as she carried her mother in her hand.  
  
"Kao. chan."  
  
"Kaa sama. I'm here. don't worry. I'll ask Megumi to help, she's a fantastic doctor." Her mother just shook her head and smiled at her.  
  
"At least I can do this for you. Live. Kaoru.live and be happy." New tears well up in Kaoru's eyes.  
  
"No. don't go. you said that we could be together. like the past. you can't leave me alone again." Kaoru's mother just let out a soft laugh.  
  
"You have that red head of yours. you wouldn't need me here anymore then. Kaoru. live your life. I'll always be around you. always."  
  
"Kaa sama?" Kaoru asked as her mother seems to be distancing off. Her mother raised her hands to mid air.  
  
"Koshijirou. I'm coming. This was supposed to be the way ne." She closed her eyes and smiled as her hand fell on to her side, her head tilt on to Kaoru's side.  
  
"Ka.kaa sama? Don't go." Kaoru held the body tight to her as she kept whispering the words.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice called her name. She couldn't think anymore. she gave into darkness and fell onto the body's side.  
  
"KAORU!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.. *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Author's Notes:  
  
WAI!! WAI!! I finished another chapter. hee~ so how is it?? Please R&R and keep me INSPIRED and Happy. A happy me. a more faster update ne.. hee~ Thanks a lot.  
  
Suggestions are always welcomed.  
  
Minna sama. So. erm. sorry another cliffhanger desu ne. haha~ gomen gomen. Sorry. this chappie was definitely aghast and dark and bloody desu ne. sobs sobs. I know. the reunion is short. but I like the way Kaoru accepted her mother. I'll be up with my next chappie. hopefully as soon as possible ne. Arigatou Gozaimasu for all the reviews.  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers. Especially these people:: 


	21. Truth Revealed

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Chapter 21: Truth Revealed  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Kaa sama?" Kaoru asked as her mother seems to be distancing off. Her mother raised her hands to mid air.  
  
"Koshijirou… I'm coming… This was supposed to be the way ne…" She closed her eyes and smiled as her hand fell on to her side, her head tilt on to Kaoru's side.  
  
"Ka…kaa sama? Don't go…" Kaoru held the body tight to her as she kept whispering the words.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice called her name. She couldn't think anymore… she gave into darkness and fell onto the body's side.  
  
"KAORU!"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru woke up in a different place. She scanned the whole area…. It looked like a hospital. She could hardly recall what happen….. She only remembered the loss of her mother warmth and someone who called out to her just before she passed out. She couldn't care less about the voice. She wanted only her mother now.  
  
She saw Misao sleeping beside her bed. She smiled a bit at the sight.  
  
'Kaa… sama….. I'm coming…..' Kaoru thought as she walked out of the room to the hall. She successfully walked out of the hall till a nurse came running to her.  
  
"Kamiya san! You cannot walk about now! You are not fully healed yet." Kaoru looked at her.  
  
"Where's my kaa sama?" Kaoru asked. The nurse looked taken back.  
  
"Kaa sama?" The nurse repeated the same words.  
  
"Where is she?" Kaoru asked voice becoming low and dangerous. She walked towards the nurse till she was right in front of her.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know… what's her name?"  
  
"Kyoko….. Kamiya Kyoko."  
  
"I'm sorry….. we haven't receive any patient named Kyoko today and yesterday. As if Kaoru couldn't understand a word.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE??" Kaoru ask grapping the collar of the dress.  
  
"Kaoru! What are doing out of bed and terrorizing my nurses?" Kaoru looked at the source. It was Megumi.  
  
"Takani sensei. She wants to look for her mother…. Can you bring her to where her mother is?" The nurse asked as she pries of Kaoru's finger.  
  
"I can't….. I cannot do that." Megumi said as she averted Kaoru's gaze.  
  
"What do you mean by that Takani?" Kaoru hissed. She meant business as she addresses Megumi with her surname.  
  
"She's died."   
  
"Uso…. da…. Usotsuki."   
  
The next thing she knew was hearing a thud on the floor.  
  
"Kamiya san!"  
  
"Bring her to the emergency room NOW!"  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"Is he ever going to wake up?" Sanosuke asked as he poked Kenshin's head with his finger. Kenshin had miraculously survived due to his loss of blood when he fought Enishi. Of course….. Enishi was being captured by the authorities and was send to justice. But it was a little too costly for both group leaders. Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"Sagara….. If he doesn't wake up…. Probably it is because of your constant poking on his head." Aoshi replied coolly as he close his eye and started…….. Meditating. All of them… Sanosuke, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, Kenshin and Kaoru have gone through a lot in this mission… not only on both physically and mentally… they even got to know what's love. But it seems that Kenshin and Kaoru was a little wee bit later than theirs. Both Sanosuke and Aoshi had confessed their love to their 'angels'.  
  
'It's left with you buddy… so get your ass up and go to Kamiya's room.' Aoshi thought. The door banged open suddenly.  
  
"Kaoru's in the emergency room again!" Misao said through her tears.  
  
  
=-=-=- flashback =-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Just GO! I can deal with him!" Kaoru said again as she manage to overpower Kojirou.  
  
"See that was easy." Kaoru said as she flashed him a smile. Kenshin nodded as went his way towards Enishi.  
  
Kenshin could feel a very small sense of aura which was belonging to Enishi. He ran towards it.  
  
'I'll make you pay for the sufferings you have cost in Kaoru's life.' Kenshin thought as he soon reach to a hall.  
  
"Enishi! No need for hiding! I know you are in here!" Footsteps were heard. And true enough, Enishi appeared from behind a big pillar of the hall.  
  
"Well… well… what may I ask does the Japan Police Headquarters want with me…"  
  
"Enishi…. In Japan….. You have formed up an illegal association, killing the innocent and selling illegal goods. I shall bring you back for justice."  
  
Enishi's laughter echoed through the hallway.  
  
"By you?" Enishi laughed harder. Kenshin kept his hard gaze at Enishi and then he disappeared into the air. Enishi narrowed his eyes and took out a katana from his back. But it was quite different from the normal katana. It was a watou. The sounds of swords clashing together reverberated the hall. They jumped apart and Enishi charged to Kenshin and slashed Kenshin. Kenshin easily dodge them one by one.  
  
"You're good…."  
  
"Finished?" Kenshin asked Enishi as he cut the air with his katana. Enishi widen his eyes as he tightens his hold on his watou.  
  
"Then it's my turn." Kenshin jumped up onto the air and brought his katana down.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Ryu Tsui….." after inflicting Enishi's shoulder, he landed on the floor and bounce back up as he pushed his katana upwards.  
  
"Sho Sen!" After that he landed behind him. He spun around and brought his katana to a swirl.  
  
"Ryuu Kan Sen!" But to his amazement, Enishi managed to block that hit with the hilt of the watou. Then Enishi pulled back his watou so that his other hand could get the sword. After that he thrust his sword right through Kenshin's left hand.  
  
"Watou Jutsu Kaishi Tousei"  
  
"So… you can actually use that watou skillfully." Kenshin smirk as he jumped away from Enishi while preparing his next stance.  
  
"Kuzu Ryuu Sen!" Kenshin said as he sprinted towards Enishi. Enishi smirk as he himself prepare himself awaiting the incoming assassin. When he was near enough. Enishi brought his watou up and at the same time he applied a kick force at the middle of the watou letting it go with full energy. Kenshin was being thrown of to the near side wall without completing his 'Kuzu Ryuu Sen'.  
  
"Watou Jutsu Shuuki Tousei." Enishi said coolly.  
  
'Baka na! He erased Kuzu Ryuu Sen!' Kenshin got up from the dented wall. Suddenly he felt like he was being cut open as he felt pain traveling up from his abdomen to his collarbone. Blood was everywhere as he collapsed onto the ground. Kenshin was now coughing out blood. He held onto his katana tighter as he felt life draining out of him.  
  
"Pain? You feel that don't you? Then die." Enishi swiftly brought down his watou but instead of meeting the cutting of flesh another sound of the metal rang again.  
  
"I'm not finished yet.." With that Kenshin used his strength, stood up and pressed against Enishi's watou fiercely. Enishi was taken back by this as he flew to the next corner. Kenshin panted harder as the pain grew intensely. He sheath his katana and stopped moving.  
  
'I shall finish him off with Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Ougi.' Kenshin thought as he hand hang at the hilt of the sword.  
  
"Want to die the honorable way I suppose. Don't worry…. I'll take good care of Kageuki chan for you na…" Enishi said.  
  
"I'll not let you lay a hand on Kaoru not even a single hair! COME… I'll show you why they call me Battousai!" Kenshin said in a dangerous tone and slightly bend his knees. He closed his eyes. He could somehow hear a very faint voice calling out to him.  
  
'Kenshin….' Kaoru appeared in his mind holding out her hands to him while smiling sweetly at him.  
  
'Kenshin…. Come back to me safe and sound ne…. yakusoku.' Kaoru tilt her head to one side and held out her little finger towards Kenshin.  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled a little. He was ready. He would go back to his Kaoru….. no matter what.  
  
"Your death is today! Battousai!" Enishi said as he and Kenshin both ran towards each other. Enishi swirl his watou to his back while Kenshin pulled out his katana.  
  
"Watou Jutsu Zekki Kofu Zettou Sei!"  
  
"ENISHI!" a feminine voice called out. Enishi immediately recognizes it. But he refuses to react. He continued. Enishi crouched on the floor as when Kenshin misses him with his first move. Enishi got up and pushes his watou towards Kenshin.   
  
Kenshin closed his eyes again. Kaoru's figure came back to his mind. She was once again smiling down at him.  
  
'Kaoru.' Kenshin unleashed a battle cry.  
  
Little did he know that Kenshin's sheath block his blow as Kenshin exerted the second same blow again.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Ougi Ama Kakeru Ryuu No Hirameki." Kenshin said as he straighten his back and sheath his sword. Enishi had lost to Kenshin.  
  
"ENISHI!" a raven hair lady ran to Enishi.  
  
"Nee san….. gomen…." Enishi manage to say those words.  
  
"Tomoe…." Kenshin couldn't believe his ears….. he couldn't believe that Enishi was Tomoe's little brother.  
  
"Kenshin…." Tomoe smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I couldn't stop him….. I thought if I brought him to Boston he would change…. He didn't…. I have figured it out when you came to Boston so suddenly that you must have been the one that the Japan headquarters had sent."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because… I was the one who send a report saying that Enishi was here….. I needed someone to stop him before he went to deep."  
  
"Tomoe….."  
  
"Please bring him back to justice."  
  
"Nee san… gomen." Enishi said as he cried on his lap.  
  
"No… I am the one who should say sorry…. For not doing this earlier." Tomoe said. Soon the Enishi was handcuffed and was brought back to justice.  
  
'Kaoru… I'm coming." Kenshin thought as he walked out of the hall. Despite the pain from his large wound Kenshin ran to the room where Kaoru was. He had a bad feeling that he couldn't shove away.  
  
'Please be okay." Kenshin thought again as he banged open the door.  
  
"KAORU!" He called out but instead of the smile he was expecting Kaoru fell on the ground unconscious. He ran to her side. He held her tight as he told her silently to wake up to open her eyes.  
  
"Kenshin! You got a big cut there… you have to treat it now! Let fox do it!" Sanosuke instantly went to Kenshin but then the next thing he knew was Kenshin had too much blood loss and was there lifeless on the ground with Kaoru in his tight embrace.  
  
  
=-=-==-= End of Flashback =-=-=-=--  
  
  
"Kaoru….. daijobun?" came the soft voice of Misao. Kaoru slowly open her eyelids to find Misao looking down at her both angry and relieve.  
  
"Misao…. Where are we?"  
  
"We are back in Japan….. and what were you thinking walking out of the room without letting me know…. Do you know how worried I was when one of the nurses woke me up and told me you were back in the emergency room!" Misao literally yelled at her.  
  
'Hack the consequences!' She thought as she first time defiantly look at Kaoru.  
  
"Kaa…. Sama….." Kaoru said softly and memories flooded into her mind.  
  
Yes….. her mother had died…. Saving her…. She had to accept it whether she like it or not…. It was the inevitable truth. Then suddenly Kaoru eyes flew open again.  
  
"Kenshin….. where is he?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"He's at the guy's ward upstairs…. But he hasn't waked up yet…. We are afraid that he might not be able to wake up due to his…. Loss of blood…." Misao said as she averted Kaoru's gaze.  
  
"I want to see him." Kaoru said as she got off her bed. Limping towards the door. Misao immediately went to her side.  
  
"But you are in no condition!"  
  
"You think I give a damn when Kenshin's upstairs still not wanting to wake up and he might die!" Misao was shock by Kaoru's outburst as she helped her out and brought her to the room.  
  
'This is the only thing I can do to ease her pain.' Misao thought as she knock on the door and enter.  
  
"Jou chan! What are you doing here?" Sanosuke apparently just asked a stupid question.  
  
"I'm here to see Kenshin." Kaoru answered in monotone as she eyed the man who lay on the bed not moving.  
  
"Sagara, Misao… hungry right? Let's get something to fill our stomach." Aoshi said as he smiled weakly at Kaoru to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. He pulled the other two out. Now the room was left with Kenshin and Kaoru alone.  
  
Kaoru limp towards the chair which was beside Kenshin. She caressed his cheek and held onto his hand.  
  
"Kenshin….. wake up…. I'm here…. See I told you….. I told you I could make it. So wake up." Her voice broke as she tightened the hold on his hand.  
  
"Kenshin….. onegai…. Wake up…. My mother has already left…. So has my father… I only have you now… onegai… please don't leave me alone…. Please." Kaoru said as she laid her cheek onto his hand. She didn't even notice the tightening of hold by the other hand.  
  
"Is the roof leaking?" A voice came. Kaoru immediately jerk her head up to see Kenshin smiling widely.  
  
"Kenshin….. you are awake."  
  
"It's quite obvious isn't it?" Kenshin said as he picked up his free hand and cup her face as he wiped of the excess tears.  
  
"How are you feeling? I'll call the nurses!" Kaoru said as she quickly got out from her chair but instead she was being pulled on to the patient bed landing beside Kenshin.  
  
"I don't want the nurses…. I only want you…. Only you can heal me…. I thought I lost you back then." Kenshin said as he held on to her afraid of losing her again.  
  
"Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru chided him as she wrapped her arms around Kenshin's waist as she kissed his collarbone where his injury started or ended.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"I'm fine…. Don't worry… I'll be fine… don't leave me again…. Aishiteru." Kenshin said softly but audible enough to let Kaoru hear it. She smiled at what Kenshin said.  
  
"Watashi mo…. I love you too." Kaoru said as she tightens her hold.  
  
Both of them succumbed to sleep while two pair of eyes continued to spy on them and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"I knew that they would be together." One of them said.  
  
"But it took your deshi long enough didn't he?"  
  
"Aa… that baka deshi of mine is not only dense, insensitive not to say dumb at times….. but overall his performance is fine." The other one only laughed.  
  
"At least now Kaoru can lead a normal life."  
  
"So can my baka deshi."  
  
The both of them walked out of the hospital and back to their headquarters.  
  
"Hiko…. Maybe… about the unite team that you asked for…. I would consider it."  
  
"Aa….. they might need it."  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-  
Back in the hospital  
  
  
Suddenly a wind rose in the room. Kaoru snuggled closer into Kenshin as she creaked open one of her eyes but surrender back to sleep again as she felt someone stoking her hair.  
  
  
You have done us proud Kaoru….. we will always be by your side…. Forever.   
  
  
Kaoru smiled through her sleep as a lone tear slid down her cheek. There they were…. Her mother…. Her real father and….. most of all… her beloved sensei, Soujirou sensei. They were with her this moment. Not forgetting Kenshin. She was not alone anymore. Not anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-=- Owari -=-  
  
^___^  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
WAI WAI WAI!!! I have finished my first fic!!! Yatta!!! Hmmm…. But i got a problem here….. did I disappoint any of you?? Is this ending fitting for this fic?? I hope it doesn't disappoint any of you out there… gomen ne… if it does…. PLEASE!! Don't forget to R&R!! ^__^  
  
Suggestions are also Welcomed  
  
Hmmmm…. I was thinking of an epilogue for this fic…. And after that… a sequel of Assassin's of Love… Still thinking about it…. ^_^ So do tell me how you felt about this chappie and whether should I write an epilogue or a sequel… do tell me what you think ne… Minna sama Arigatou  
  
Minna sama! Thanks for supporting me through the way…. I cannot hope for more… ^__^ So how is this chappie? I just love the fight with Enishi haha~ and the way Kaoru was pulled back by Kenshin to land…. On his bed.. hehe~ *twink twink* haha~ anyway… do tell me your view ne! Minna sama once again! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!  
  
After this ficcy, I have thought of another idea… and I thought it might be nice to write about it. Wanna know more? Okay Here's basically the storyline.  
Kenshin is a doctor and Kaoru's a nurse. Under him of course. I would start of with Kaoru and Kenshin being a couple already. Then of course Megumi loved Kenshin….. and she would create some trouble… but it went a little too far…. Nearly causing Kaoru's death. Kenshin will find that out a bit later and of course he blames Megumi on it.   
AND THEN…. Wanna know more??? Have to wait for my update ne…. it's going to take awhile though, I have other fics on my hand ya know. Akai Tsuki and Made For Each Other. Please tell me how you feel about this new story I thought of.  
  
  
Thanks!!! I really appreciate all you people who have reviewed and stay tune in my fic... i couldn't express my thanks and Love in such simple words... in short.... ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!  
  
Hey~~ Suggestions on titles would be great.. for the sequel and the new story... that is if you want them... ^___^  
  
Kamimura Kaoru 


	22. Assassin's Of Love

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: if I have made some of the Rurouni Kenshin's character to out of character, I would just like to warn you that. So pls try and read but you have been warned there are spoilers. This is just a fanfic anyway   
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
This part of the epilogue is dedicated to my cute little imouto chan.. SakuraCherryBlossom!! Happy Birthday!!  
  
Assassin's of Love  
  
Epilogue – Assassin's Of Love  
  
"Baka deshi! I can see that you look much more better now!" Hiko's voice boomed in the ward.  
  
"Hiko sama. Kon'nichiwa." Kaoru stood from her position and bowed to Hiko who nodded his head.  
  
"Shishou..."  
  
"Same to you too Kaoru chan. Baka deshi! I brought someone who wants to meet you." Hiko said as a petite figure appeared from Hiko's back.  
  
"Kenshin san." Came a feminine voice. Kenshin face lit up. The lady had charcoal black hair tied up into a bun. Wearing a formal kimono. Her eyes were pure black.  
  
"Tomoe!" Kaoru's eyes recognized her immediately.  
  
'It's her!' Kaoru's eyes darken at the sight of the beauty in front of her.  
  
'Calm DOWN!! Kamiya! Breathe! What... what if she wants to get back with Kenshin? What if Kenshin... says 'yes' What would I do then?' Kaoru's mind started to drift away.  
  
"-oru? Daijoubu? You look like you were in a trance?"  
  
'I am!!!' Kaoru thought silently.  
  
"Hai? I'm fine... Don't worry. I'll leave the both of you now." Kaoru said as she stood up but was stopped by Tomoe.  
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
"The pear... you are still holding it... I'll help Kenshin san to peel it." Kaoru took in a deep breath as she handed her the pear. Washed her hand and walked out of the room, feeling empty.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with her?' Kenshin thought as her figure disappear behind the door.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"Aoshi... What do you want to talk about?" Misao asked as she sipped her mocha slowly. Aoshi cleared his voice nervously and held onto Misao's hand tighter.  
  
'You can do it Shinomori! Just say it out! Be my woman!'  
  
"Aoshi? Daijoubu?" Misao asked in a concern tone. Squeezing back his hand.  
  
"Well... I was thinking that since I'm not ever going to let you go...." Misao flushed as she absorbed what Aoshi was trying to say and do as he knelt on the ground beside her.  
  
"Would mind being my woman... Shinomori Misao?" Aoshi said in sincere as he opened a box revealing a simple carved ring. Misao was dumb struck. She didn't know how to respond to Aoshi's sudden propose.  
  
"Misao?" Aoshi felt a sudden cold feeling gripping his heart.  
  
'What if she thinks that we are moving too fast... But kami sama knows how much I want her. But... I don't want to rush her too...'Aoshi thought  
  
"Misao... It's okay if you don't wa-" Before Aoshi could finish his sentence, Misao was already in his embrace sobbing with tears of joy.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Don't you dare take it back! Shinomori Aoshi!" Aoshi smiled at her happiness and wipe those tears from her eyes with his knuckles. He pulled her hand so that she would fall to him. After that he captured her lips with his.  
  
"Aishiteru." Aoshi said in between his passionate kiss.  
  
  
=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=  
  
  
Kaoru brought down her kodachis in a swift movement.  
  
Her cries during each moves echoed through the dojo. She stood alone.  
  
"Great move! Kamiya! Now Kenshin would think that you are some jealous freak!" Kaoru hissed to herself for making such a stupid move. Kaoru, frustrated with herself, she slashed her way through a sea of imaginary opponents. Out of the blue the whole dojo was engulfed in a pool of blood.  
  
Suddenly she felt her legs and hands fastened. She couldn't move no matter how much she struggled. Rotten faces of her previous preys blobbed up and down of the sea of blood. The words rang in her mind.  
  
'Once a Hitokiri, always a Hitokiri till death.' All the faces of the criminal mouthed out the same words. Nearing her each seconds.  
  
"No... don't... don't come near me..." Kaoru was suddenly shaken. She didn't know why but her heart gripped and turned. She felt a sense of... guilty? She didn't understand.  
  
'Give us back our lifes!'  
  
'Die! If we don't deserve to live... neither do you... Hitokiri Kageyuki!' Suddenly one of them grabbed her by the feet pulling her down with them.  
  
"No! Let go! No!" She kicked and struggled to no prevail as the grip only tightened and the pull was intense. For the first time of her life she was afraid... of death.  
  
"Let go of me! Iya! Let go! Help! Somebody! Help! Sen...sei.. Soujirou sensei! Kaa sama! Ken.. KENSHIN!!"  
  
"-ORU! Daijoubu? Ore da! Kenshin da! Kaoru!" Kaoru snapped her eyes opened to find those worried violet hues.  
  
"Daijoubu? You feeling okay? What happen?" Kaoru shook her head and regin her composure. She recalled, the bloody sea... the fear of death.  
  
'I'm going crazy....' Kaoru thought silently.  
  
"Kaoru? What happen? You were calling my name suddenly and collapse to the ground."  
  
"Blood..." Kaoru stared at her hands. Although they looked clean... underneath... in reality... it was covered in blood... not hers... but of others she had killed.  
  
"What blood?" Kenshin was starting to get worried. He pulled her in for an embrace. She pushed him away and stood up.  
  
"I'm fine..." Kaoru walked up to her kodachis and sheathe them.  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
"Why are you up? You shouldn't be! You haven't fully recovered yet."  
  
"Tomoe said that it was better to come out for some fresh air." Kenshin answered as he walked near her.  
  
"Of course! Tomoe san! How could I forget about her!" The fear she felt previously replaced with jealousy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked again as he caught hold of her wrist.  
  
"Nothing! Every things perfectly fine! You have Tomoe san and Tomoe san has you and I'm going crazy!" Kaoru blurted out. She quickly regretted it as she clamp a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Crazy? What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked again as he brought her closer to him.  
  
".... You like Tomoe san ne?" Kaoru asked turning her head away. Not until Kenshin's sudden laughter.  
  
"Koishii... you are jealous aren't you?" Kenshin ask lifting her chin. Kaoru blushed into a beautiful scarlet.  
  
"I'm... I'm not!" Kaoru denied immediately. Kenshin chuckled  
  
"Koishii... there's nothing between me and Tomoe... she has only come to say thanks about Enishi." Kaoru averted his gaze.  
  
"Hontou?" Kaoru asked again.  
  
Kenshin proved by kissing her heartily. Making her want more.  
  
"Koishii... now it's your turn to say about what was happening just now... please... I did to know what's scaring you." Kenshin said almost pleading. Kaoru swallowed.  
  
"You are going to think I'm crazy."  
  
"Of course you are! You are crazy over a sexy and handsome guy in front of you are you not?" Kenshin joked trying to ease the tension. Kaoru playfully punched him on the chest. As she started relating the illusions she was having just minutes ago.  
  
  
=--=--=--=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=--=--  
  
  
"I can't imagine that you actually forget about your wallet AGAIN!" Megumi grumbled as she stomped out of the cafeteria.  
  
"One fine day Sanosuke! I would stab you with my finest poison serum I have!" Megumi growled.  
  
"Kitsune! That hurt my feelings!" Sanosuke said as he acted like an innocent child latching himself to Megumi's arms.  
  
"Stop it Tori atama! People are watching you dumb head!" Megumi hissed as shook him off her. But of course, the chicken was not so easy to get rid off.  
  
"Meg sama... don't do this to little Sano neeeeee...." Sanosuke continue to feigned innocent till Megumi couldn't take it and laughed along with him.  
  
"Stop being such a little kid you idiot!" Megumi ruffled his hair.  
  
"Anyway, even if I brought my wallet allow... I wouldn't have enough money." That caught Megumi's attention  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Holy shit... Not in plan.. hahaha~ Nothing?"  
  
"You really think I'll buy that don't you. I'm giving you 3 seconds to explain yourself!"  
  
Sanosuke didn't know what to do... this wasn't his plan... it was suppose to be ROMANTIC!  
  
"1!"  
  
God!! What should he do?  
  
"2!"  
  
Here goes nothing!  
  
"3! Sano!"  
  
"Will you marry me?" Sanosuke knelt in front of her as she open a small box revealing a diamond ring.  
  
"Oh my.. Sanosuke..."  
  
"Touched aren't you... I spent all my savings on this beauty." Sanosuke said proudly as he smiled charmingly.  
  
"You.... you shouldn't have..."  
  
"Is that a No or a Yes?"  
  
"What do you think you? You baka!" Megumi said as she threw herself to Sanosuke.  
  
"Meg..." His mind became numb as Megumi sealed his lips with hers.  
  
'Yeah! That's a yes... Definitely!!'  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=  
  
  
Kaoru leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulder. He didn't expect her to have such illutions that was so terrifying. Yes. Of course he had his own... but... it wasn't such as hers. He was worried that it might take the toll on her body.  
  
"Kenshin... I'm scared.... I don't know what I should do..." Kaoru whispered to him as she snuggled closer to him. Kenshin continue to stroke her hair.  
  
"Daijoubu da... I'm here... I'm always here for you... I promise... I'll protect you." Kaoru smiled as eyelids became heavy. She gave into the will to sleep. This time... she had a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Sleep well my princess..." Kenshin said as he kissed the crown of her head.  
  
  
=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=  
  
In Katsura's office   
  
  
"Firstly, I would like to thank all of you that this mission was a very successful one. Both for Japan and for yourselves." Katsura said as he smiled at their reactions.  
  
"As for Hiko and what I thought. This was quite an experiment whether we should join the two forces we have. Which are all of you working in the same group. Any objections? Kaoru?"  
  
"No, Katsura sama." Kaoru answered politely.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"No sir." Kenshin responded.  
  
"Good. You will be going off for another mission soon. More informations would be given out this afternoon. In the mean time... think of a name and a leader for the group.  
  
"Yes sir!" All called out as all of them walked out of the office in order.  
  
  
=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=  
  
  
"YOU HEARD THAT!" Sanosuke aloud as he skipped around trying his best to dance.  
  
"We all heard it... you don't have to shout. So who's the leader then? Kaoru or Kenshin?" Megumi asked coolly as she turned around to see the two leaders. They looked at each other.  
  
"I think Kenshin should be the leader." Kaoru said as she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"And Kaoru would be the 2nd in command!!" Misao said as she latched herself to Aoshi's arm.  
  
"Okay... then that's settled."  
  
"NOPE! GROUP NAME!!" Sanosuke said in excitement.  
  
"Sanosuke! Stop acting like a small child!" Megumi said as she pulled his ears.  
  
Who would have thought that this bunch of youngsters were the strongest weapon of Japan.  
  
"Dark Angels..." Came the crystal clear voice of Kaoru. Kenshin was the first to look at her.  
  
"How about that?" Kaoru asked again as all of them cheered and shouted out their code name.  
  
"Then Dark Angel it shall be." Kenshin looked at Kaoru and smiled at her.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
December 25, 2002  
1.55 A.M  
Sydney  
  
"Spotted prey at the entrance at Sun Space Hotel."  
  
"Understood. Get ready to start mission in another 10 secs… Starting from NOW!"  
  
10*9*8*7*…..  
  
Two shadows in a black cloak hid behind the shadows. One unsheathe a katana, the other two kodachis. Their eyes met for a moment. Both shimmered with love for each other. The one with the katana nod his head.  
  
*3*2*1  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
**0**  
  
Gun shots were heard. Hitting the other bodyguards. A few kunais flying through the sky. Darts followed. All the actions were followed by the screams of the other people.  
  
"KAO! The other one!" Kenshin shouted towards the Kaoru as he killed the first targets.  
  
"Ryoukai shimasu!" Kaoru said as she sprinted to the dark alley of the building.  
  
"Found him?" Came the voice of Kenshin.  
  
"No. He can't run that fast... He must be somewhere around here... i'm sure."  
  
The others of the assassin group came down of the building as she checked the area. Suddenly, a dagger flew past Kaoru's cheek. She turned around to find a big group of men with guns and weapons. Behind the group of people... their main target was there. He was trembling...  
  
"Ikuzu!"  
  
Within seconds merely all of them were dead. None was given a chance of screaming before they were killed.  
  
"Who... Who the hell are you?" Raijuta stammered as he moved back with the help of his head. Both Kenshin and Kaoru were bathed by blood.  
  
"We are you worst nightmare." With that Kenshin thrust his katana in his throat. Maintaining there for a few seconds.  
  
"Dark... angels..." After knowing who they were, Raijuta's whole body limped and finally cut off breathing.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=  
  
"Ahhhh!" Kaoru sighed as she jumped onto her bed. At last she got rid of the blood stanch. Not long warmth covered her body.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked she turned around so that Kenshin will top her.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"Shoot Kenshin! Stop stammering! You have been like that for the pass few weeks."  
  
"Well... I..." The phone rang. Kenshin muttered some curses and picked up the phone.  
  
"What? Yes! I'm working on it! Dammit! Stop calling!" With that he hung up and went back to Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin? You have been acting strange... need me to help ya relax?" Kenshin all of a sudden felt fingers tickling him.  
  
"Ka.. Kaoru!! Stop!! Haha! Stop!" Kenshin pleaded as she straddled him. His breathing became uneven as he tried catching his breath. Kaoru was laughing in the background.  
  
"So? Whatcha wanna tell me?" Kaoru asked again. Kenshin topped her again and kissed her ardently.  
  
"Erm... would.. would you..."  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru said in a low tone...  
  
"Well..."  
  
'I can't believe me.. Hitokiri Battousai! I can't even ask her to be my woman!' Kenshin thought as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Kenshin... If you can't talk... show me..." Kaoru stated sexily as she laid there waiting for his response.  
  
"Show you...." Kenshin's panic face changed into a sly one as he grinned at her.  
  
"I would be happy to show you want I wanted to say."   
  
That night... was an eternity for the both of them.   
  
  
=-----===------=----=-----=---=---=---=---=--  
  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
"Yes anata? When are you going to propose to me?" Kaoru asked as she folded her arms in front. Kenshin's eyes widen as he gave her an expression 'how-did-you-know-about-it?'  
  
"I'm waiting you know..." Kaoru pouted beautifully. Those full red lips made her so welcome. Kenshin smiled at her.  
  
"Will you be my legal wife?" Kenshin asked as he took out a small box from behind him and opened to reveal... a sapphire craved ring.  
  
"It reminds me of your eyes koishii."  
  
"Baka!" Kaoru threw herself to Kenshin and grounded her forehead into his neck.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Kaoru giggled as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you so much!" Kaoru said as she tighten her hold.  
  
"I love you too... my one and only."  
  
It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble, how hopeless the outlook, how muddled the tangle, how great the mistake. A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OWARI ^__^  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Nice? PLS tell me ne!! R & R degozaru yo!!  
  
This epilogue has more waff than I thought.. hehe~ But I hope all of you liked it... As you will know... a sequel will be up... ^^ And one more new ficcys!! The new fic and sequel would be after 'Akai Tsuki' & 'Made for Each Other' ne...  
  
SEQUEL!!! Please stay tune!! I have made up my mind!!  
The title would be... 'Battle for Love'  
How's that?? Any suggestions better than this?? PLEASE do review or send an email about it ne ^__^  
  
Skipper thanks for pre-reading!!  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THE FIC!! I AM MORE THAN GRATEFUL!! AISHITERU MY REVIEWERS!!! THERE WILL BE A PAGE WHERE I WOULD THANK YOU OFFICIALLY!! THIS WORKING ON IT NE... ARIGATOU FOR SUPPORTING ME TILL SO FAR... HONTOU NI... ARIGATOU!! MINNA SAMA!! 


	23. REVIEWERS THANKS

REVIEWERS THANKS  
  
Thanks... i really loved all the reviews ^__^ *Bows to reviewers & readers*  
  
First: I wanna thank the first who encouraged me to start off my Fanfiction... Midori Natari Himura...  
  
I really wanna thank you... thanks for starting my fic encouraging me... thanks.. thanks for correcting my mistakes and not abandoning me.. arigatou....Hontou ni... without that encouragement you first give me... i might have never ever dared to start a fanfiction or even write them... arigatou...  
  
Secondly... I wanna thank two people who contributed their ideas and made me a better and focused writer... Chibi-angel and Gypsy-chan (First to reviewed my ficcy)  
  
Domo Arigatou... thanks for the suggestion and made me more focus... thanks a lot... i couldn't have done it without the help from both of you.... ne... eto... anou... i know it's kinda bold and i dun have the right too... but i really wish to write a joint fic with the both of you... but... well... i'm not that good ne... plus my grammars and tenses mistake can drive the both of you mad... believe me... my english teacher had a bad time marking my composition... haha... plus... i dun know hoe to make html form... haiz... useless ain't I... nether less... ARIGATOU!!  
  
Thirdly: I wanna THANK ALL YOU REVIEWERS!! Gypsy-cahn, tsuki-sama, Hatokirei, J.J/nameless, Karina Kineshi, Midori Natari Himura, SAGE, chibi-angel, Icez Bluez, anon, midnighteyes413, sync*in, hanako, Relena Maxwell,dfourthhorseman, Tanuki (jo chan), KottonKandi87, cherrybubbles, Shin-chan, SakuraCherryBlossom, omochi, clo, sunkyo, Joey, Stephanie/Konton, silvertenshi, Kiara, sweetaaznpnai4eva, april, hitokiri's woman, Shojin Takaru, Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya, Jazmine, lily, someone, Ming-chan, Sabrina-star, , animeluverthatiam, Leigh, Andrea, Keiran Kou, Skipper, LittleDragon5, ShinuHoshi, SailorloneStar, Ahyumi, Isis 13, Hitokiri Hatokou,  
  
Fourthly, I wanna thanks those who read and followed... Although you never reviewed it's fine with me... as long as you like my story and stay with me.. i am contented. But for those who reviewed... i really thank you...^__^  
  
ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA SAMA!!! Stay tune for... Battle For Love ne... ^_^ 


End file.
